Le jour où j'ai commencé à vivre
by Chavalie
Summary: Il leur avait tout donné. Sa famille, son enfance, sa vie. Ça ne leur avait pas suffit. Lui leur avait donné la seule personne qui comptait vraiment dans sa vie, il avait tout accepter pour que les autres vivent heureux. Il avait pris le mauvais rôle, il était haït et cachait sa vraie personnalité et été resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à la fin. Et si la mort était le commencement.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde. Donc voici ma première fic sur le fandom Harry Potter.**

 **Bien que j'ai trouvé une Bêta qui a la gentillesse de me relire et de me donner ses impressions, j'aimerai savoir si avec ce prologue vous aimeriez lire la suite.**

 **Petit rappel obligatoire: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est a JK Rowling sauf l'histoire de la fic.**

 **Ceci est une fic YAOI donc Couple Homosexuel. Pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas je vous pris de passer votre chemin.**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**

 **Bises.**

PROLOGUE

Je me trouvais dans cette caverne, sombre et humide depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Depuis qu'un sombre crétin a décidé de se faire passer pour l'héritier de Voldemort, je me retrouve à courir comme au temps de la seconde guerre. En tant que chef des Aurores et commandant de l'unité Shadow, c'est ce que l'on attend de moi, mais je suis plus que fatigué. Depuis quelques temps, quand je fais le bilan de ma vie depuis la fin de la guerre, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours vécu pour les autres. Enfant je vivais pour les Dursley, adolescent c'était pour mes amis. Puis il y a eu la prophétie. A partir de ce moment j'ai vécu pour le monde sorcier. Même quand la guerre c'est fini, j'ai continué dans la voix que les autres avaient tracée pour moi. Fils d'Auror, je devins Auror à mon tour. Orphelin, je m'installe avec mon amour de jeunesse qui ne restera que de jeunesse. Mais il ne faut pas faire de vague. Il faut toujours coller à l'étiquette que les gens ont mise sur moi. Au final me voilà cinquantenaire et ma vie n'est faite que de regret.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de le suivre seul. Pourtant je le savais, je ne suis plus un débutant. Je me suis encore comporté comme un parfait Gryffondor et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir. A vrai dire, si je meure aujourd'hui cela n'aura pas une grande importance. Au final ma vie n'a été que mensonge. Si une vie existe après la mort, peut-être sera-t-elle plus douce.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Il est sur ma droite. Je le suis. Il fait très sombre mais j'arrive tout de même à distinguer une vaste salle circulaire. Il se tient au centre, les bras ouvert en croix. Je l'entends psalmodier dans une langue inconnue.

« Tu devrais laisser tomber. Les ténèbres ne t'apporteront que la mort et la solitude. Crois moi, tu es trop jeune pour vivre cela. »

Il continue son incantation et je découvre qu'il est au centre d'un cercle runique. Plus sa voix devient forte plus les runes s'illuminent. Je commence à avoir peur de ce qu'il fabrique. Comprenant qu'il ne m'écoutera pas plus je lui lance un sort de découpe. Cela le déstabilise assez pour qu'il se décale mais il continue de psalmodier. Nous entamons un duel comme je n'en ai plus fait depuis que Voldemort est mort. Soit le gamin en face de moi est doué, soit je me ramollie. J'espère juste que c'est moi et pas le gosse qui est d'une puissance incroyable. Les sorts s'enchainent. Bien que la fatigue commence à se faire sentir des deux cotés. L'expérience et l'entrainement font que je reprends tout de même l'avantage. J'avais toujours pensé que l'Avada Kedavra était le sort le plus dangereux, mais ma formation d'Auror et la création de la section élite m'ont fait réviser mon jugement. Même dans la magie dite blanche j'ai trouvé parfois des sortilèges pouvant torturer plus gravement et à vie qu'un simple Doloris. Et me voilà debout devant lui. Il ne saigne pas mais son corps de bouge plus. Le sort _afflictus_ est un sort de magie blanche, mais il fait pourtant des dégâts monstrueux. Comme son nom l'indique le jeune homme à mes pieds a eu le cœur brise, ou plutôt explosé. Le sang se solidifie et explose à l 'intérieur du sujet. Moi par contre j'ai l'arcade sourcilière fendue et un sort de découpe m'a fait une belle entaille sur le bras gauche. Alors que je le regarde et me dit que la folie des hommes ne s'arrêtera jamais, je m'aperçois que les runes ont réagis à mon sang que lorsqu'un halo lumineux m'entour. Je vais enfin les retrouver. A mon tour j'accueille la mort comme une vielle amie. Ma dernière pensée est pour elle. « Te voilà enfin. Tu en auras mis du temps.»

PAR LES COUILLES DESSÉCHÉ DE MERLIN ! DANS QUELLE BOUSE DE DRAGON J'ME SUIS ENCORE FOUTU-


	2. Une seconde chance

Hello,

Un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui ont mis une review et qui ont décidé de suivre ma fiction.

Je suis très heureuse car je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une vingtaine de réponse avec mon petit prologue.

Comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqué je compte suivre un agenda d'un chapitre par mois car la fiction n'est pas fini (mais je sais où je vais )

Elle suivra les 7 Tomes et même après.

Pour rappel cette histoire est un SLASH, je vous demanderais donc du respect. Les propos homophobes sont à proscrire si vous souhaitez

me laisser de nouvelles review. Les couples seront HP/SS (SR) RL/SB. Pour le moment il n'y aura que le couple secondaire bien que le HP/SS

laisse passer quelques indice ici et là. J'estime que les hormones adolescentes ne feront leurs apparitions qu'au moment du 4 ème tome.

Rien est à moi (sauf la fic )

Enjoy

Une seconde chance

Au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging dans le Surrey, une famille on ne peut plus ordinaire se réveillait en se 23 Juin 1990. Aujourd'hui était le jour fatidique où le petit Dudley Dursley fêtait c'est 10 ans. Pour célébrer comme il se doit ce jour bénis, Pétunia Dursley avait décidé d'emmener son fils à la fête foraine qui avait élu domicile dans leur petite ville pour l'été. Cette femme brune, grande et mince était malgré son air serviable et son visage avenant, une véritable commère et une femme vile et vénale. Bien que son mari, Mr Vernon Dursley, soit le président de la Grunning cela ne l'empêchait pas de se retrouver assez souvent dans le lit de différents hommes plus ou moins haut placé dans les administrations de la petite ville de banlieue. Pour ça part, Vernon Dursley, bien qu'étant le plus grand cocu de Little Whinging, il ne se gênait pas pour en faire de même mais était dans de plus sales histoires. Entre autre ses conquêtes avaient souvent moins de 14 ans et étaient souvent de sexe masculin.

C'est donc dans cette famille tout à fait « normale » que se réveilla un petit garçon de presque 10 ans dans un minuscule placard. Non ce n'est pas leur fils. Imaginez donc les TOUT-A-FAIT-NORMAUX de Dursley enfermer leur si gentil et adorable Dudleynouchet dans un placard. Non cet endroit était fait pour un monstre. Un petit monstre chétif qui malgré sa taille plus que petite arrivait à peine à dormir dans un ce minuscule réduit.

-Oh ma tête ! J'ai plus eu aussi mal aux ch'veux depuis mes ASPIC.- Se dit le jeune garçon sous l'escalier.

-Mais où est ce que je suis ? –

« Harry ! Debout sale vermine. Dépêche toi de te lever pour faire le petit déjeuner. »

-PAR LES COUILLES DESSÉCHÉ DE MERLIN ! DANS QUELLE BOUSE DE DRAGON J'ME SUIS ENCORE FOUTU- Pensa alors le jeune.- Aller, respire pour l'instant tu fais comme elle te le demande et une fois que tu sauras un peu d'information complémentaire tu aviseras –

« Oui tante Pétunia. J'arrive » Répondit-il avec toute la politesse dont il était capable. –Mieux vaut ne pas se les mettre à dos tant que je ne sais pas à quelle date on est. Si je suis encore dans le placard c'est que je n'ai pas encore eu ma lettre. Donc prudence.-

Le petit garçon se leva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout en se mettant rapidement à sa tâche, il écouta la discussion qui c'était engagé dans la cuisine.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous à la fête foraine. Imagine ce que les gens vont dire en le voyant. » chuchota Pétunia.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Pet. D'autant plus que je ne veux pas payer pour ce monstre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il fasse un de ses tours et notre réputation pourrait être détruite. » lui répondit son mari

« Dommage de cette vieille bique de Miss Figgs soit absente pour 3 mois. Ça aurait été pratique quand même. » Râla Pétunia.

« Il est préférable de l'enfermer dans son placard pour l'après midi. Je n'aimerais pas le savoir en liberté dans notre maison. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il peut faire. »

Pendant que le « charmant » couple réglait les derniers détails de la sortie en famille, le jeune garçon qui était au fourneaux avait fini sa tâche et servait a présent une portion plus que généreuse devant un bébé cachalot qui avait l'air un affamé.

-Ok rappelle toi. La fête foraine… hum… Oui donc nous sommes en 1990 et ils vont aller fêter les 10 ans de Big D tout l'après midi. Cela va me laisser le temps d'analyser la situation.

« Garçon ! Cet après-midi tu resteras dans ton placard. Nous, nous allons sortir à la foire pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. Tu sais aujourd'hui c'est un grand jour pour lui. Nous ne voudrions pas qu'il soit gâché par ta présence. » lui dit son oncle.

Le jour où il avait entendu cette phrase cela lui avait fait mal, malgré toute les années sans amour, dans un coin de son cœur il lui était toujours resté l'espoir. Maintenant qu'il revivait la scène cela ne l'atteignait plus. De ce qu'il avait pu découvrir pour le moment, il se souvenait de sa vie dans les moindres détails. Restait maintenant à savoir si ses pouvoirs étaient restés comme avant où si il avait récupéré le niveau qu'il avait à 10 ans. –Espérons que non- Pensa-t-il.

Tout se passa exactement comme dans ses souvenirs. Dudley eut ses 37 cadeaux et cassa deux d'entre eux juste en les déballant. Le jeune Harry se retrouva, quant à lui, enfermé dans son minuscule placard vers les midi. Heure à laquelle la famille partait pour aller déjeuner au centre ville.

Dés qu'il entendit la voiture démarrer il rouvrir son placard à l'aide de la magie.

-Bon déjà je peux accéder à ma magie sur demande même si celle-ci est sans baguette, c'est déjà ça. Donc je n'en suis pas réduit à de la magie accidentelle. Alors testons mon niveau, mais avant. Harry plaça une barrière dans le salon des Dursley pour pouvoir pratiquer la magie sans se faire repérer. Bien que la trace n'apparaisse qu'avec l'achat d'une baguette, il ne savait pas quelles protections ou alarmes avaient été mises en place par Dumbledore. Il avait appris se sort quand il avait fallu placer de nouvelle barrière dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté avec Ginny. Ce sort demandait si peu de magie qu'il était considéré comme la magie infantile et donc n'était pas soumis au restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle. Mais il restait néanmoins très bien gardé par les parents et les autorités.

Une fois la barrière en place, Harry passa en revu tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Le résultat du teste était plus ou moins concluant. La magie lui répondait toujours mais la puissance lui manquait gravement. Il pouvait donc faire un minimum de magie et cela l'arrangeait beaucoup. Les vases, photos et meubles du salon l'étaient un peu moins.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des voix juste devant la maison. Des ouvriers du gaz avaient décidé de commencer les travaux quelques jours au par avant et qui, d'après la mémoire de Harry, s'arrêtaient aujourd'hui même.

-Bien il faut que je m'en aille. Je n'ai pas encore 11 ans, donc les barrières autour de la maison ne doivent pas être trop difficiles à contourner. Mais d'abord il faut trouver de l'argent.- Harry se mis à chercher dans toute la maison des objets qu'il pourrait emporter pour monnayer quelques petites choses dans le monde moldu ou sorcier.

Il trouva son bonheur au premier étage. Dans la chambre de Dudley il pris des vêtements propres, neufs et de préférence les plus petits qu'il trouve. Il avait de la chance, l'écart entre eux n'avait pas encore été trop creusé. Il les réajusta grâce à la magie et les enfila rapidement. Dans son souvenir les Dursley rentreraient vers 19H. Il lui restait donc encore 6 bonnes heures pour faire le tour de la maison. Il s'empara de toutes les consoles de son cousin ainsi que les jeux. Un simple de sort de réduction et d'allègement sur un sac de sport et il parti pour la chambre de son oncle et sa tante. Il vida tout le placard et la commode ainsi que les tables de nuits. Dans le placard il découvrir une boite en bois sur laquelle des rune gravées indiquaient clairement qu'elle venait du monde magique. Cela l'interpela mais il l'a mis dans son sac sans même l'ouvrir. Il trouva dans une boite à chaussure au fond de la commode, les économies de sa tante. Environ 13 000£, qu'il se fit un plaisir d'empocher. Dans les deux tables de nuit tous les bijoux partirent. Le bureau de Vernon fut également vidé. Au final Harry se retrouva avec plus de 20 000£ en poche. Il fit également un tour expresse dans la cuisine et mis toutes les provisions qu'il pouvait dans son sac.

Avant de s'en aller il fit un dernier tour dans le placard à balais et récupéra ses maigres possessions dont la petite couverture dont il avait été couvert ce fameux 31 octobre. Ensuite il créa un golem lui ressemblant trait pour trait. Qu'est ce que la magie avait du bon quand même. La création d'un golem était assez simple, ne demandait que peu de ressource magique et personne ne faisait la différence surtout si on était aussi regardant que les Dursley. Le plan pour sa fuite c'était fait pendant qu'il avait inspecté la maison. Il se rappelait que plusieurs jeunes garçons avaient mystérieusement disparu en Angleterre, et plus particulièrement dans le Surrey, entre Septembre et Novembre 1990. Il ferait disparaître le golem sur le chemin du retour de l'école durant cette période. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à casser la vitre de la porte du jardin pour faire croire à un cambriolage. Quand il eut fini il jeta un sort de Désillusion sur lui ainsi que sur le vélo de son cousin et parti sans aucun remord.

oOo

Au 4 Privet Drive la vie repris son cours normale si ce n'est le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley. En effet quand la petite famille était revenue de la fête foraine, ils étaient tombés sur un chantier sans nom. Les voisins en avaient entendu parler pendant des semaines. Mais ce qu'il y avait de bien avec cette situation c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas fait plus attention que ça à Harry. Le golem faisait toutes les corvées de Harry et toute la petite famille ne vit aucun changement.

Pendant ce temps là, un jeune garçon du nom d'Harry Potter avait pédalé aussi vite que possible jusqu'au centre ville pour prendre un bus et avait rejoint le cœur de Londres en début de soirée. Il décida de se payer un MC Do et une petite chambre d'hôtel. Pour le repas il n'eut pas trop de mal. Un enfant qui va dans un fastfood cela reste classique. Harry dut par contre mettre le réceptionniste du petit hôtel qu'il avait choisi, pour pouvoir demander une chambre. Ce fut donc un Dudley Dursley de 18 ans qui prit un lit dans une auberge de jeunesse située non loin du Chaudron Baveur. C'est un Harry Potter exténué qui s'endormi ce soir là. Bien qu'il ai toujours accès à sa magie, son corps n'était pas habitué à une dépense aussi importante. Le manque de nourriture et de soin pendant plusieurs années n'aidait pas non plus.

Le lendemain, Harry parti pour le monde sorcier vers les 8h30. Il savait qu'en générale le pub était vide à cette heure-ci et que la banque n'ouvrait qu'à 9h. Bien que son glamour fût posé correctement, Harry dégluti difficilement quand il rentra dans la salle du Chaudron Baveur. Heureusement pour lui, Tom ne semblait pas être là. En fait la pièce était vide. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre le passage à l'arrière du pub.

Jusqu'à présent il n'avait fait que de la magie sans baguette, mais il avait toujours vu les gens qui empruntaient l'arche passer en tapant avec leur baguette sur les 5 briques. Il se décida tout de même à concentrer sa magie dans sa main et à taper du bout du doigt sur le mur. Bien lui en pris car l'ouverture sur le Chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il se rappela sa première visite. Hagrid et sa chouette Hedwige, Gripsec et les gobelins. Il y avait tant de choses et de souvenir qui se rattachait à cette vision. Les différentes échoppes commençaient doucement à ouvrir. Les odeurs différenciaient parfaitement les boutiques. Celle pour le Quidditch sentait bon la cire, l'odeur des parchemins neufs et du cuire se mélangeait devant Fleury et Bott. Les différents parfums de Florian Fortarôme pouvaient se sentir jusque devant Gringotts. En arrivant devant la banque Harry ce dit que cette vie ne serait certainement pas comme l'autre. Il ferait tout pour que cela soit le cas. Il avait une seconde chance.


	3. Début d'une sacrée journée

Hello,

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ( Pokemon Go me tape sur le système...)

Enfin pas si mauvais. Voici le deuxième chapitre que vous avez été beaucoup à attendre. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews.

Un très grand merci à Noumea pour sa correction car je sais que ce n'est jamais facile de lire une histoire bourrée de faute. D'autant plus que mon cerveau à parfois de drôle d'idée.

A Stromtrooper2: Heureuse que mes idées te plaise jusque là (bon d'accord y'en a pas beaucoup pour le moment). Oui et re oui pour le changement de vie mais tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes surprises. Le Bashing de Dumby et des Weasley arrivera en temps et en heure mais comme pour beaucoup d'histoire comme celle-la il faut bien d'autres méchants. Pour la maison et ses amis tu as raison et en même temps pas tout à fait. En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, ils n'arriverons pas avant un moment. Enfin pour le dernier point que tu as soulevé tu n'as plus qu'à lire.

A Keyriss: Pardon pardon pour les fautes mais ma première bétâ ne me répondait plus. Du coup pour le prochain chapitre remercie Noumea qui c'est gentiment proposée pour corriger mon infâme écriture. Heureuse que ma fic te plaise tout de même. Pour Hedwige je suis une grande grande fan alors tu pense bien qu'il va la récupérer mais comment? Là est la question.

Enjoy

Début d'une sacrée journée

Les gobelins ne changeaient pas. Toujours affairés à compter les gallions, toujours aussi peu serviables à la vue de leur visage « si ouvert ».  
Bien qu'Harry se soit présenté de bonne heure, les gobelins ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il lui fallut plusieurs quintes de toux pour arriver à faire relever la tête au gobelin qui tenait le guichet central.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Lui dit celui-ci d'une voix traînante et peu aimable.

« L'Héritier Potter souhaite une entrevue avec Maitre Ragnok »

« Avez vous rendez-vous ? »

« Non. Mais l'héritier d'une grande famille n'a pas besoin de prendre rendez-vous. Si vous ne voulez pas l'avertir, je me verrais dans l'obligation de fermer tous les comptes que j'ai chez vous. » Bien qu'Harry ait répondu d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait aucune réponse négative, cela était du pur bluff. En effet, mis à part le coffre six cent trente quatre, Harry n'avait connaissance d'aucun autre coffre. Mais d'après la tête du gobelin, il devait bel et bien y en avoir d'autres. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son envie de ne plus se laisser manipuler.

« Je vous demande un instant ».

Harry vit le gobelin partir vers une grande porte en bois massif très ouvragée. Il en revint dix minutes plus tard en compagnie d'un gobelin, dont le costume laissait entre voir qu'il était d'un statut assez élevé dans la banque.

« Monsieur Potter. Je me présente, Maitre Ragnok, Président de la Banque Gringotts de Londres. » Dit le nouveau gobelin, tout en tendant sa main noueuse vers Harry.

« Enchanté Maitre Gobelin » Répondit Harry en Gobelbabil.

Il avait appris cette langue quand il était encore jeune Auror car il s'était souvent retrouvé à devoir travailler avec les gobelins. Suite à la fin de la guerre, une grande perquisition avait été menée par le nouveau gouvernement pour rechercher tout objet étant en rapport, direct ou pas, avec Voldemort. Autant dire que tous les objets dits noirs furent retirés des coffres.

« Impressionnant. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un jeune homme blond comme les blés quand on sait que vous étiez déjà le portrait craché de votre père à votre naissance. » Dit le gobelin surpris.

« En effet, je souhaiterais que ma visite reste un maximum confidentielle, voyez-vous. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. Veuillez me suivre. Nous serons plus tranquilles dans mon bureau »

Harry se retrouva à suivre le gobelin dans un dédale de couloir. Il était presque sûr que, s'il n'avait pas eu d'accompagnateur, il se serait perdu. Cet endroit était pire que le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche. Harry ne sut pas quand son Glamour disparu, toutefois en entrant dans le bureau, il avait retrouvé son apparence habituelle.

« Il est tout à fait normal que votre Glamour disparaisse. Gringotts est connue pour deux choses. Son sérieux dans la gestion des biens de nos clients et sa politique contre le vol. Entre autre, je vais vous demander de boire ceci et de me donner une goute de votre sang. Nous pourrons alors parler de ce qui vous amène ici. »

« Très bien. » Acquiesça Harry en prenant la fiole que lui tendait Ragnok.

Il se souvenait qu'il avait déjà pris la potion quand il avait modifié son testament, suite aux révélations dont il avait été le témoin. Rien qu'aux souvenirs de ces traitres, il avait des envies de meurtre.

Une fois qu'il eut avalé le contenu du flacon, il fit apparaître une dague avec laquelle il se coupa le bout du doigt. Il laissa ensuite tomber quelques goutes sur un parchemin vierge que tenait le gobelin. Ragnok attendit patiemment que les différents héritages et nom apparaissent sur le parchemin avant de poursuivre.

« Bien. Puisque ceci est réglé, Héritier Potter, en quoi puis je vous aider. »

« J'aimerai prendre connaissance du testament de mes parents. »

« Bien sûr, mais ne l'avez vous pas déjà entendu ? »

« Non, je suis au regret de vous dire que je n'ai pas eu la moindre information concernant les biens que mes parents m'ont laissé. Aujourd'hui je n'ai connaissance que du coffre six cent trente quatre et de la maison de Godric's Hollow. » Répondit froidement Harry. Cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'on lui ait encore caché des choses. Mais pour le coup, il se demandait bien qui.

« D'après ce qu'il est inscrit dans votre dossier, votre chargé de compte a remis une copie du testament à votre tuteur magique. »

« Malheureusement, mon tuteur n'a visiblement pas eu la décence de me tenir informé des dernières volontés de mes parents. »

« Dumbledore a fait une grave erreur, que je vais de ce pas réparer. » Tout en disant cela le gobelin sortit différentes enveloppes du gros dossier qui trônait sur son bureau. Il tendit une enveloppe scellée avec le sceau de la banque Gringotts.  
Harry la prit et se mit à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture les quelques couleurs qui ornaient son visage disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une ombre de tristesse et de rage mélangées.

 _Gringotts, Londres, 31 Octobre 1981_

 _Nous, Lord James Fleamont Potter et Lady Lily Potter Née Evans, sains de corps et d'esprit, écrivons ci-dessous notre testament. Celui-ci annule toutes les décisions qui ont été, sont ou seront prises sans l'accord de l'héritier et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de ce testament._

 _A Severus Tobias Rogue nous laissons toutes les recherches de Lily en Métamorphose, Sortilège et Potion. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Nous léguons un million de gallion à Remus Lupin. Pardonne-nous de t'avoir laissé. Veille sur Sirius et sur Harry. Reste la voix de la sagesse pour notre fils comme tu l'as été pour les Maraudeurs._

 _A Lord Sirius Orion Black, nous laissons la tutelle de notre fils unique Harry James Potter. Tu sais quoi faire Patmol. Nous avons confiance en toi.  
Si Lord Black est dans l'incapacité de prendre la tutelle de notre fils à sa charge, nous la confions à Lord et Lady Londubat ou bien à Severus Rogue._

 _A notre fils bien aimé, Harry James Potter, nous laissons tous nos biens, financiers, mobiliers et immobiliers. Lorsqu'il prendra connaissance de ce testament, et si il en fait la demande, il pourra recevoir son titre de Lord. Cela engage qu'il n'aura plus la trace à partir de ce moment là, qu'il pourra avoir accès à la totalité des coffres de notre famille. Seuls resteront à la charge du tuteur magique jusqu'à ses 17 ans, la place au Mangemagot et celle au conseil de Poudlard.  
Harry, sache que nous sommes fier de toi et que nous serons toujours dans ton cœur._

Harry ne savait pas si il devait être triste ou si il devait être fou de rage. Albus Dumbledore, qu'il considérait comme son mentor voir son grand père, l'avait tout bonnement spolié de son titre de Lord ainsi que d'une vrai famille. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire ; se rendre compte que toute sa vie avait été bâtie sur des mensonges, ou savoir que tant de vies avaient été gâchées par la faute d'un seul homme.

Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes, durant lesquelles le gobelin lui laissa le temps de digérer les informations, Harry repris la parole.

« Je souhaite recevoir mon titre de Lord »

« Je me doute. » dit le gobelin tout en sortant un écrin et une feuille de parchemin sur laquelle était noté une incantation.

« Je vous pris de bien vouloir passer l'anneau de votre famille à votre annulaire droit. Puis de lire à haute voix les lignes qui sont inscrites ici »

Une fois avoir passé l'anneau, Harry se mit a lire à haute et intelligible voix les quelques mots du parchemin.

« Moi, Harry James Potter, demande à recevoir mon titre de Lord Potter.  
Je jure sur ma magie de respecter le code de notre famille en tant que chef.  
Je jure assistance et protection aux personnes étant sous ma responsabilité. Honneur, Famille et Courage. »

L'anneau se mit à briller d'une douce lumière dorée et un filament partit se loger dans son cœur. Le contrat était scellé. Harry était devenue le nouveau Lord Potter.

« Sachez Lord Potter que cet anneau est invisible pour les autres sauf les lords régnants des grandes et nobles familles et seulement si vous le désirez. Pour en revenir au testament de vos parents, je suppose que vous voulez faire un point sur vos possessions. »

« En effet. De plus j'aimerais qu'il y ait un audit complet de mes coffres. Etant donné qu'il y a eu, de toute évidence, un problème dans l'administration des biens de mes parents après leurs morts, j'aimerais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu plus que cela. »

« Je comprends tout à fait. L'audit commencera dès votre départ. Votre tuteur magique n'ayant pas accès aux coffres ancestraux, seul le coffre six cent trente sept sera concerné, étant le seul sur lequel il y ait eu des mouvements bancaires. »

« Très bien. Je préfère tout de suite vous prévenir. Aujourd'hui est le premier jour où j'ai accès à mon coffre. Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec un quelconque mouvement d'ordre financier depuis mon compte. Mais je vous en prie, continuez»

A ces mots Harry vit le visage du directeur de la banque se figer un instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne. De tout évidence il n'était pas du tout content de ce qu'il apprenait.

« Bien. Vous avez neuf biens immobiliers. Il y a un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse en face de la boutique de Quidditch. C'est votre père qui l'avait acheté à la fin de sa scolarité. La maison de Godric's Hollow. Malheureusement ayant été en partie détruite elle est inhabitable pour le moment. Votre tuteur n'a pas jugé opportun de la faire restaurer. Le Manoir ancestral de Emerald Pearl dans les Highland sur un terrain de cent trente huit hectares. Des elfes de maison sont rattachés à la propriété pour la maintenir en état. La maison n'a plus été habité depuis le départ de vos parents pour Godric's Hollow mais reste habitable de suite. Vous avez trois villas : une dans le sud de la France, une en Corse et une autre sur les bords du lac de Côme en Italie. Pour ces villas, il faudra juste envoyer quelques elfes pour un petit peu de ménage mais aucune réparation n'est à prévoir.  
Vous possédez également un appartement terrasse à New York, en plein milieu de Upper East Side, lui aussi habitable maintenant et un duplex à Tokyo, dans le quartier de Shibuya. Et enfin un hôtel particulier à Paris dans le huitième Arrondissement.

«…Je… Je dois vous avouer que je suis surpris, presque choqué de voir le nombre de mes propriétés. »

« En effet Lord Potter. Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris l'importance de votre maison dans le monde sorcier. Votre lignée est l'une des plus anciennes, si ce n'est la plus ancienne à ce jour. De plus, suite à différents mariages et la perte de beaucoup de familles de sang pur, vous vous retrouvez à la tête d'un gigantesque empire financier. Aujourd'hui, vos actifs s'élèvent à plus de vingt milliards de gallions. Vous êtes le chef de famille le plus riche d'Angleterre et d'Europe. Tout cela sans compter les coffres des Black et des Prince»

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait toujours vécu dans la presque indigence chez les Dursley alors qu'il était en réalité milliardaire. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas découvert ce pactole du temps où il était avec Ginny. Cette folle l'aurait ruiné. Il se souvenait encore de sa crise lorsqu'il avait du fermer la bourse après l'achat de leur maison pour qu'ils puissent espérer vivre décemment. Elle avait été furieuse et était partie dormir chez son frère pendant une semaine.

« Pour finir avec les biens immobiliers, comme je vous l'ai expliqué, vous avez hérité de plusieurs familles. Peu ont autant de poids que la votre cependant je me dois de vous signaler que vous êtes le dernier héritier désigné des familles Prince et Black. Toutes deux sont issus de la noblesse et ont des titres rattachés. Sachez que pour la famille Prince, aucun autre héritier n'est présent. Si vous refusez ce titre, cette lignée s'éteindra et les fonds iront dans les caisses du gouvernement et de Gringotts. » Bien que cela aurait pu rapporter beaucoup d'argent à la banque, Ragnok était dans l'obligation d'en informer le dernier héritier.

« Pour la famille Black un Héritier peut-être trouvé en la personne de Draco Lucius Malfoy, si vous refusez le titre. »

« Mais quand est-il de Sirius Black ? Je croyais qu'il était le Lord régnant. »

« En effet, mais malheureusement, son emprisonnement à Azkaban l'a déchut de tous ses droits autres que testamentaires. De ce fait, il vous a désigné comme héritier principal et Gringotts considère un emprisonnement à vie comme la mort. De ce fait vous pouvez prendre la tête de la famille Black sans le moindre problème.»

« Très bien, je veux bien prendre la tête de la famille Black, en revanche je sais que je ne suis pas le dernier Prince en vie et que cette personne mérite de recevoir son héritage. »

« Dans ce cas, je vous laisse le soin de prendre contacte avec lui. Nous lui ferons passer un teste de sang pour être sûr qu'il fait bien parti de la famille Prince. Au quel cas, il faudra que vous signez un papier comme quoi vous renoncez bien au titre de Lord pour cette famille. »

« D'accord. Je vous préviendrai lorsque j'aurai réussi à le contacter. J'aimerais aussi savoir s'il est possible de changer d'identité et ce de façon légale ? »

« En effet, il y a plusieurs possibilités. Une très ancienne loi qui est tombée dans l'oubli il y a un peu plus de deux siècles. Comme vous appartenez à plusieurs grandes familles de sorcier, vous pouvez décider de prendre seulement un des différents nom de famille en nom usuel. Cela n'enlève rien des noms figurant sur votre état civil mais il permet de réduire les présentations sans pour autant tout dévoiler. Sinon vous pouvez demander à être adopté par le sang par votre parrain. De ce fait, même l'état civil va changer et le nom Black apparaîtra comme premier nom au lieu de Potter »

« Mais pourquoi Black ? Cela ne pourrait pas être un autre nom ? »

« Malheureusement vous êtes le dernier membre en vie de plusieurs famille et je vous vois mal demander une telle faveur aux Malfoy n'est ce pas ? D'autant plus que nous avons assez de son sang pour effectuer le rituel aujourd'hui. »

Suite à cette information Harry fini par accepter de prendre la tête de la maison des Black, puis il prit le temps de regarder son arbre généalogique. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'il descendait des plus illustres familles de Sang-Pur. Tout en remontant les générations il s'intéressa aux noms qui ne lui disaient rien, comme Les Weavers ou encore les Grant. C'est d'ailleurs ces derniers qui lui donnèrent son nom pour se cacher en attendant que son véritable tuteur prenne ses fonctions. Cette noble et ancienne famille de Sang-Pur n'existait plus que par lui et était reconnue comme une famille très conservatrice. Elle inspirait la richesse et la noblesse dans toute sa splendeur. Même les Malfoy faisaient figure de jeune lignée comparée aux Grants. Et comme personne ne se souviendrait d'un mariage remontant à douze générations il pourrait être tranquille avec sa couverture. Harry avait décidé de demander à son parrain s'il était d'accord pour l'adopter. Il comptait ne rien lui cacher, même son voyage dans le temps.

Après avoir fait part de son choix concernant sa nouvelle identité, il finit de signer les différents papiers et de recevoir la liste complète de ses héritages. Il ne finirait certainement pas à la rue au vu du nombre impressionnant de biens qu'on lui avait laissé. L'héritage Prince n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il se fit une note mentale qu'il faudrait qu'il joigne au plus vite son futur professeur de potion. Il est hors de question que le ministère ou Draco Malfoy mette la main sur ces héritages. Il informa Ragnok qu'il logerait pour une période indéterminée sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'il déménagerait plus tard pour le manoir d'Emerald Pearl. Il lui demanda de lui fournir un elfe pour l'appartement et de poser tous les sorts de protection possibles sur les deux habitations.

Une fois les différentes paperasses et autres formalités remplis, Ragnok demanda au gobelin Gripsec d'accompagner Lord Potter vers ses coffres.

« Lord Potter, pour ouvrir vos coffres à présent il vous suffit juste de poser votre main portant l'anneau de famille »

Harry fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et se retrouva devant une pièce de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le tout rempli de Gallions. Il en eut presque le vertige. Il n'avait pas voulu toucher à son coffre six cent trente quatre le temps que l'audit se fasse. Avant de partir du bureau du directeur, il avait demandé une bourse sans fond pour pouvoir prendre un peu d'argent dans ses coffres. Il remplit donc sa bourse de dix belles grosses poignées de Gallions. Il avait prélevé environs cent mille gallions. Il avait décidé qu'il irait visiter les autres coffres plus tard, pour l'instant trois choses comptaient. Un bon déjeuner, car après tout il était midi passé et le petit déjeuner frugal de l'hôtel ne faisait plus effet. Ensuite, un après midi shopping, vêtements, chaussures, malles, livres, tout allait y passer et enfin, découverte de l'appartement du chemin de traverse.

-Ça va être une sacrée journée.- Se dit Harry


	4. Nouvelle vie, Nouvelles envies

**Hello,**

 **De nouveau moi, avec le chapitre 3. Je suis un peu en avance et j'espère que cela vous fait plaisir.**

 **Un grand MERCI à Noumea pour sa correction.**

 **Petite information, j'ai actuellement plusieurs fics sur le feu et comme je suis une auteur à l'écoute de ses lecteurs ( ou du moins je l'espère ) je vous propose de me dire qu'elle est celle qui vous tente le mieux pour que je puisse vous la proposer en parallèle de celle-ci. Comme cela l'attente se fera moins ressentir. Et en plus si vous voulez voir certaines chose dans cette fic n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part j'essaierai de mettre une idée en plus par chapitre (dédicace en intro au lecteur à qui elle appartient.)**

 **De plus, pour fêter comme il se doit Halloween et rendre hommage à James et Lily Potter vous aurez le chapitre 4 en avance si l'on passe la barre des 50 reviews**

 **Bises à toutes et à tous.**

 **Enjoy**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nouvelle vie, Nouvelles envies.

En sortant de la banque, Harry se dirigea vers un petit restaurant qu'il avait découvert sur le chemin lorsqu'il était Auror. Il était situé juste avant la boutique de brocante. C'était devenu sa cantine, quand il n'était pas en mission. La nourriture y était bonne et les prix n'étaient pas trop élevés. De plus, le restaurant avait de nombreuses petites alcôves qui lui permettaient d'avoir un certain calme et anonymat. Contrairement à sa famille qui recherchait sans cesse les honneurs et les unes des différents tabloïds sorciers, lui n'aspirait qu'à la tranquillité. Ses enfants avaient fini par ressembler à Draco Malfoy du temps de leur première année à Poudlard. Tout ce que Harry détestait le plus. Pour le coup, il aurait apprécié que Severus Snape soit encore de ce monde pour leur lancer des piques sur leur ressemblance avec leur illustre grand-père. Au final, l'arrogance devait être dans la famille. Mais chez lui cela avait du sauter une génération.

C'est en repensant à sa première vie qu'il s'installa en terrasse. Grâce à son glamour, qu'il avait remis avant de sortir de la banque, il pouvait se prélasser sous les rayons du soleil de Juin. Aujourd'hui il se sentait vraiment libre.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé chez sa tante, dans son placard, il avait dans un premier temps paniqué. Puis quand il avait pris le temps de tout analyser. Il avait décidé qu'il prendrait ça pour une seconde chance. La magie lui avait fait un cadeau. Il le prendrait avec plaisir et respect.

Tout en mangeant, il mit au point les détails de la première partie de son plan. Premièrement le Shopping. Il demanda au serveur un parchemin, une plume et un encrier et se mit en demeure de lister ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Une nouvelle garde robe à la hauteur de son rang et de sa place en tant que chef d'une grande et noble famille - Une malle à plusieurs serrures avec un maximum de protections.  
\- Passage à la librairie, magie blanche, magie ancienne, runes et arithmancie, DCFM, potion …  
\- Un hibou - Apothicaire - Chaudron - Balai

Pour le reste il faudrait aussi qu'il aille dans l'allée des embrumes. Il paya son copieux repas et se rendit directement chez Ollivanders. Etrangement il fut reconnu malgré son glamour. Cela le fit douter jusqu'à ce que le vieil homme lui dise que, de part son métier, il pouvait voir les anneaux des chefs de famille. Après avoir entendu le même laïus que dans ses souvenirs et avoir demandé un serment sorcier comme quoi il n'était jamais venu, Harry ressorti avec une baguette en bois de Houx et plume de Phoenix. Il se dit qu'elle ne lui servirait pas avant son entrée à Poudlard puisqu'elle était trop reconnaissable et qu'elle allait lui servir de baguette officielle. En passant devant la ménagerie magique il se dit qu'il aurait bien voulu un serpent, mais que cela attirerait l'attention sur lui plus que nécessaire.  
Avant de commencer le moindre achat il se dirigea vers Malles & Co pour pouvoir prendre ses baguages.

Bonjour. Je voudrais la malle la plus sécurisée que vous ayez s'il vous plait. » Demanda poliment Harry.

Sur le moment le vendeur lui proposa un coffre qui, bien qu'ayant sept serrures et donc sept compartiments, n'était absolument pas doté de sortilèges de protection ou si peu. Bien que cela ne le valait pas, le prix de cette malle était de deux cent gallions. Un prix tout bonnement exorbitant pour une malle avec si peu de protection.

Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous. Si vous essayez encore de me refiler ce qu'il y a de moins sécurisé pour un prix aussi élevé, j'irais voir vos concurrents. » Dit Harry sur un ton froid. -Il ne faudrait pas qu'il me prenne pour un con trop longtemps celui-là ou il va entendre causer du pays.- pensa-t-il. »

Le vendeur perdit immédiatement ses couleurs. Il s'excusa platement et invita Harry à le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. La pièce en elle même devait être grande, mais les murs de valises et autres coffres empêchaient tout mouvement autre que celui de marcher dans le petit couloir prévu à cet effet.

« Voici Monsieur. » Lui dit le marchand tout en lui désignant une malle qui ne paraissait plus très fraiche et qui avait l'air d'occasion. Harry cru qu'il se moquait de lui et était sur le point de faire demi-tour quand le vendeur reprit.

« Cette malle est très particulière. Elle est en vente dans notre magasin depuis son ouverture en huit cent cinquante cinq. D'après ce que m'a dit mon arrière grand-père, cette malle choisit son sorcier. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle n'a jamais trouvé preneur. On dit qu'elle aurait un nombre illimité de rangements et quelle ne s'ouvrirait que grâce à l'empreinte magique de son propriétaire. En terme de sécurité, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux. Depuis la création de notre magasin aucun fabriquant n'a réussi à en refaire une de cette qualité. Même nous, qui avons cette malle depuis nos origines. Je vous la laisse pour cinquante gallions si vous arrivez à mettre la main dessus. » Le vendeur ne le montrait pas mais il riait intérieurement de ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que toutes les personnes qui avaient essayé jusque là, avaient vu disparaître la malle sans pouvoir y poser un doigt.

Sa curiosité gryffondorienne piquée, Harry se pencha lentement en tendant le bras vers le fameux coffre. Au moment où ses doigts touchèrent le cuir élimé de la malle, celle-ci se mit à briller. Quand la lumière eut disparu, on pu voir une malle en argent finement sculptée de runes. Il n'y avait aucune serrure mais l'on pouvait sentir à plus d'un mètre la forte puissance magique de l'objet.

Le regard du vendeur faisait des allers et retours entre Harry et la malle. Le tout avec la bouche grande ouverte. Harry saisi ce moment de flottement pour enchaîner.

« Très bien, je vous la prends donc pour cinquante gallions et je vous prends également une malle en cuir de dragon. »

« Mais… Euh… » Voyant bien qu'il ne servirait à rien de marchander avec lui, le vendeur fit demi-tour vers l'avant de la boutique, tout en grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante qu'il aurait du la vendre plus cher.

«Vous mettrez les initiales LB sur la malle. »

Avant de partir, Harry rajouta une sacoche en cuir de Magyar à Pointe ainsi qu'un simple sac en tissu, mais comportant plusieurs sorts dont un d'agrandissement et un autre d'allègement.

Une fois que le vendeur eut rétréci ses deux malles et sa sacoche en cuir, il partit chez l'Apothicaire. Tout en regardant les étagères, il repensait à son professeur de Potions. Dans sa première vie, pour faire honneur à son professeur, il avait passé sa maîtrise de Potions. Cela lui avait pris du temps mais il y était arrivé et il faisait maintenant des merveilles. Cette décision lui avait même valu une de ses plus grosses disputes avec Ron. Il se fit un stock plus que conséquent de potions en tout genre. Entre autre, des potions de guérison et de nutrition. Il était bien décidé à contrer les effets de son séjour chez les Dursley.

Après avoir passé une énorme commande d'ingrédients à faire livrer dans son appartement du Chemin de Traverse, il se dirigea directement vers la boutique de Madame Guipure. Quand il entra il fut agréablement surpris de ne trouver personne. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils dans l'attente que Madame Guipure fasse son apparition. Il allait s'endormir quand une femme d'un âge indéfinissable fit irruption dans la boutique.

« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« J'aimerais refaire totalement ma garde robe. Bien sur dans les meilleurs tissus que vous possédez. » Dit-il d'un ton hautain.

« Alors dans ce cas ce sera soie d'Acromentule de Chine, fourrure de Griffon, cuire de Dragon et cachemire du triangle des Bermudes. Mais tout cela va couter très cher. Etes vous sur de pouvoir vous l'offrir ? » Lui demanda la couturière en le regardant de haut en bas.

« Ne vous en faite pas. Prenez les mesures et je vous paye la moitié maintenant. L'autre quand vous m'aurez livré. Ah et vous rajouterez tous les sorts possibles dessus. Surtout celui d'ajustement. »

Elle ne dit rien mais elle doutait qu'il pourrait payer. Même la famille Malfoy ne pouvait dépenser une telle somme en une fois. Harry s'installa de lui-même sur le tabouret pour être mesuré. Qu'est ce qu'il avait horreur de ces mètres auto-enrouleurs ! Il avait toujours eut l'impression qu'ils allaient finir par l'étrangler. Le calvaire dura encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la tortionnaire soit satisfaite. Elle s'enfuit vers son comptoir pour émettre le devis. A la lecture de celui-ci, n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière aurait fait une syncope, mais Harry, lui, se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment et de sortir près de cinq mille Gallions.

Voilà pour l'acompte. Je vous laisse, un elfe viendra chercher le reste et vous régler. Je vous prendrai juste une cape d'été, noire, avant de partir.»

« Bien sur Monsieur. Tout sera prêt pour demain matin. Pour la cape c'est la maison qui vous l'offre. Votre commande sera prête vers 10h. Cela vous convient-il ? » Lui répondit-elle émerveillé par la quantité de gallions que lui tendait le jeune garçon.

« Ce sera parfait. A bientôt »

« Revenez quand vous le voulez. »

\- Je ne doute pas que vous souhaitiez me revoir Madame Guipure, pensa Harry en sortant de la boutique, un sourire en coin ornant ses lèvres.

Quand il se présenta à la librairie Fleury et Bott, il crut qu'il allait devoir y passer toute l'après-midi pour faire son choix dans les livres, tellement il y en avait. Ce fut le vendeur qui vint à son secours. Il lui donna un catalogue qui lui permettrait de commander par hiboux n'importe quel livre, même les éditions limitées. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sauver de cette boutique. Bien qu'il aimât les livres, Harry n'avait jamais supporté cette librairie car, si elle était d'une taille tout à fait correcte, elle était trop encombrée de monde et de livres.

Il dévalisa la papeterie en parchemin en tout genre et en plumes. Surtout les plumes à papotes. Lorsqu'il était Auror, il avait découvert que beaucoup de gens se laissaient avoir par elles. Il avait donc créé un sortilège qui reliait les plumes aux pensées des suspects, y compris ceux qui utilisaient l'Occlumancie. Cela lui permettait de savoir si ils mentaient et de lui donner des informations pour conduire les interrogatoires. Cela lui donnait l'air d'avoir toujours un train d'avance sur les suspects. De quoi en déstabiliser plus d'un. Devenu soupçonneux pendant sa première vie, il c s'était dit qu'il utiliserait ce sort lors de ses premières rencontres pour savoir si les gens étaient sincères ou pas. Avec un sort de silence et de désillusion par dessus, personne ne pourrait les découvrir. Le seul inconvénient était que les plumes ne pouvaient être reliées qu'à un seul esprit, d'où la liquidation complète du stock du magasin. Il avait également prit le catalogue pour pouvoir faire des commandes vers Poudlard, sans être repéré par le directeur.

En effet, Harry avait découvert que tous les magasins de Pré-au-Lard envoyaient systématiquement des comptes-rendus de ce que les élèves achetaient chez eux, que ce soit lors des sorties ou par hiboux.

Après un arrêt chez Florian Fortarôme, il finit par aller se chercher un balai et un hibou. Ces deux achats pouvaient ne pas paraître très importants, mais pour la deuxième phase de son plan, ils étaient impératifs.

Il décida de déposer cher lui la majorité de ses paquets. Son appartement se situait au premier étage d'un petit immeuble de trois étages, coincé entre le magasin de hiboux et un magasin de bonbons. Comme tous les domiciles sorciers, il n'y avait pas de serrure. Il suffisait de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte, pour que celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle même.

Quand Harry ouvrit la porte, une odeur de renfermé imprégnait l'entrée. Elle était assez grande. On y trouvait un placard à droite et une table demi-lune sous un miroir à gauche. Une porte juste en face de la porte d'entrée donnait sur un double séjour. La première partie était composée d'une table pouvant accueillir environs six à huit personnes. Plus loin, trois grands canapés de cuir marron, positionnés devant une cheminé de marbre blanc, meublaient le salon. Une porte fenêtre, qui donnait sur un balcon au dessus du Chemin de Traverse, laissait entrer une douce lumière. Bien que la couche de poussière ait été plus qu'épaisse, le lieu était accueillant et chaleureux.

Harry se mit en quête de visiter les autres pièces de l'appartement. Une fois entré dans la salle à manger, on trouvait sur la droite une porte menant à une grande salle de bain composée d'une vaste baignoire d'angle avec autant de robinets que la salle de bain des préfets à Poudlard. Elle était dans les tons vert d'eau et les vitraux magiques apportaient une certaine paix au lieu.

Juste à coté de la baignoire, une porte donnait directement dans une grande chambre, dans laquelle un lit King Size prenait une bonne partie de la place. L'armoire avait, quant à elle, été magiquement agrandie et pouvait sans peine contenir toute sa commande de chez Madame Guipure sans aucun problème.

La porte principale ramenait dans le salon juste à coté de la cheminée. En face se trouvait un beau bureau, dont les meubles en bois précieux montraient toute l'importance du propriétaire. La plupart des murs étaient recouverts d'une bibliothèque richement fournie. Dans l'un des angles se trouvaient une petite cheminée et deux fauteuils de cuir noir. Le tout donnait à la pièce une ambiance cosy.

La dernière pièce, se trouvant à gauche de l'entrée, n'était autre que la cuisine. Une table pour quatre personnes trônait en plein milieu. Harry se dit qu'il allait peu utiliser la salle à manger.

Il allait se préparer pour ranger tous ses achats lorsqu'il entendit un pop caractéristique. Se retournant tout en sursautant, il découvrit un petit elfe de maison s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son front touche parterre.

« Maitre, Bonjour maitre. Je suis Tinkle, l'elfe de maison rattaché à cet appartement. Monsieur Ragnok a demandé à Tinkle de venir ici pour servir maitre Harry Potter, Monsieur. »

« Bonjour, Tinkle. Si tu veux tu peux aller poser tes affaires, nous discuterons plus tard. »

« Monsieur ne veut pas de Tinkle? Tinkle est une bonne elfe… » Commença-t-elle à paniquer.

« Non, attend ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Excuse moi. »

« Le maitre n'a pas à s'excuser. Tinkle va partir »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Dobby avait déjà été un cas en se frappant à tout va. Mais elle, c'était encore pire. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais confiance en eux ?

« Ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne vais pas me séparer de toi. On va instaurer certaines règles pour que notre cohabitation se passe au mieux. D'accord ? »

« Oui… Oui maitre. »

« Bien. Premièrement, ne m'appel pas maitre. Appelle-moi Harry ou monsieur, mais en aucun cas maitre. »

« Bien Monsieur. » répondit la petite elfe, non sans trouver cela très étrange.

« Deuxièmement, tu vas aller t'acheter des vêtements. Ce ne sont pas des vêtements pour te libérer, mais il faut que mon rang social puisse se voir même à travers toi. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Monsieur. » L'elfe n'en revenait pas. Elle allait avoir des vêtements et garder son maitre.

« Bien ! Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour deux choses. La première, il faut remettre l'appartement en état. Un bon coup de ménage ne serait pas du luxe. De plus j'ai fait pas mal d'achats aujourd'hui et il faudrait tout ranger. »

« Très bien monsieur. Monsieur veut-il que je commence par une pièce en particulier ? »

« Oui le bureau ainsi que la chambre. »

« Tinkle se met au travail tout de suite. »

Une fois Tinkle mit au travail, il décida de mettre la première phase de son plan à exécution. Chez l'apothicaire il avait acheté, pour une petite fortune, plusieurs fioles de polynectar. S'inspirant du faux Moody, il avait avant de partir de Privet Drive, piqué plusieurs cheveux sur l'oreiller de son oncle Vernon ainsi que la flasque en argent de celui-ci. Une fois la flasque débarrassée de toute trace d'alcool, Harry versa le contenu de trois fioles et ajouta un cheveu de son ignoble parent. Le mélange était toujours aussi dégoutant. Et le fait de savoir que c'était de l'extrait de Dursley, lui donnait encore plus la nausée.

Une fois transformé en cachalot et recouvert de sa cape d'été noire, Harry partit pour l'Allée des Embrumes.

Premier arrêt chez Barjow et Beurk. En plus de l'achat de l'armoire à disparaitre, Harry acheta la totalité des livres du magasin. Comme tout bon acheteur dans ce milieu, Harry marchanda pendant un temps fou, mais il réussit à faire baisser le prix d'un tiers. Harry n'avait pas regardé ce qu'il avait pris, il s'était juste dit qu'il aurait des informations en plus sur la magie noire, la magie du sang et d'autres magies, considérées comme interdites depuis plusieurs décennies.

En sortant, il s'arrêta chez un fabricant de tenues de combat. Du temps où il était Auror, c'était là qu'il venait faire fabriquer ses tenues. En effet, c'était le seul qui disposait de cuir de Basilic. L'animal étant extrêmement rare et surveillé, l'attente dans les magasins classiques prenait plusieurs dizaines d'années sans la contrebande. La tenue qu'il avait demandée s'ajusterait à sa taille dès qu'il la mettrait et grandirait avec lui. Les protections étaient puissantes et peu de sort arrivaient à la déchirer.

Sa dernière visite était pour une toute petite échoppe au fond de l'impasse. Bien qu'elle semblait délabrée, la boutique était tout de même opérationnelle. Il se souvenait que, durant une mission, il avait fait une descente dans la boutique dont le propriétaire était à l'époque soupçonné de cacher plusieurs assassins. La décoration était un mélange de Barjow et Beurk et de la Cabane Hurlante. Le plancher grinçait tellement que le propriétaire ne pouvait pas louper ses clients.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Il est rare d'avoir des visiteurs dans cet endroit et à cette heure tardive. Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être perdu ?»

« Je ne pense pas » Répondit Harry façon Malfoy. Au final elle servait à quelque chose la fouine. Sans ce ton hautain et méprisant il aurait été refoulé de tous les autres magasins de l'allée.

« Je suppose que vous venez pour une arme. »

« En effet. Et par n'importe laquelle. Je souhaiterais une baguette intraçable. »

A ses mots le vendeur se précipita sur la porte, la ferma à double tour et ferma son magasin.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous a dit que je faisais se genre de baguette mais vous devriez être plus prudent. » Tout en lui disant cela le vendeur avait pris sa baguette en main.

Harry, sentant bien la menace sous-jacente, laissa sa magie sortir de son corps. Malgré la prophétie, il savait qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort car il était l'un des plus puissant sorcier de son siècle, si ce n'était le plus puissant. À la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était resté seul en haut de la pyramide.  
Un vent glacial s'éleva alors et il put voir le vendeur reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Je ne vous autorise pas à me parler sur ce ton et encore moins me menacer. Suis-je clair ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix calme et froide.

« Bi…Bien … Bien sûr monsieur…? » Répondit l'homme en se ratatinant sur lui même.

« Monsieur Dursley »

« Veuillez me suivre Monsieur Dursley. »

Harry descendit un escalier en colimaçon, dont chaque marche paraissait prête à se rompre à n'importe quel moment. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une petite salle ronde dont les murs étaient couverts d'étagères totalement remplies de divers ingrédients. Le sol était étrangement rainuré. En son centre une coupe, semblait-il en or, reposait sur un socle taillé dans la même pierre que le sol. A coté reposait une petite lame de cérémonie gravée de runes. Le gérant, répondant au doux nom de Rumpel, lui demanda de s'avancer vers la coupe et d'y faire couler son sang. Quand la coupe fut remplie au quart, une douce chaleur envahit la pièce. Harry vit le sang se mettre à bouillonner et à déborder de la coupe pour être drainé dans les fines rainures du sol jusqu'aux étagères. Il vit alors différents bocaux être entourés d'une lumière rouge sang. Lorsque Rumpel eut prit les ingrédients, le sang s'évapora laissant une odeur de chair brulée.

« Ahhhhh, la magie du sang. Elle est belle mais l'odeur est juste infecte » Se dit Harry.

« Alors voyons voir ce que vous avez tiré. » Dit Rumpel, dont les yeux brillaient à la vue des cinq bocaux devant lui.

« Pour le bois vous aurez du cerisier. Maitrise de soi et force mentale dans un artefact mortel. Ne serait-ce que par le bois, je peux vous dire que votre baguette sera puissante. »

«Puissante à quelle point ? »

« Pour ce faire, je vais vous détailler les autres composants » Dit-il en déposant religieusement le bois sur sa table.

« Du sang de licorne, très efficace pour les sorts de soin. Du venin de basilic, extrêmement puissant dans l'attaque. Un éclat de coquille de Boutefeu Catalan, cela renforce les sorts défensifs et un crin de Sombral, idéal pour la métamorphose et les sortilèges de dissimulation. »

« Le Boutefeu Catalan… » Dit pensivement Harry. Il ne voulait pas paraître étonné mais il ne connaissait pas cette espèce.

« Je vous avouerai que c'est la première fois que j'incorpore cet ingrédient comme cœur pour une baguette. Le Boutefeu Catalan a disparu depuis quelques siècles. Cette baguette va être un véritable chef d'œuvre et un casse-tête à faire. »

« Le prix. » Repris sèchement Harry. Non pas qu'il ne veuille pas en savoir plus sur sa baguette, mais il était dix-neuf heures trente, et la fatigue de la journée se faisait ressentir.

« Comptez minimum mille gallions. Mais je pencherai plus sur deux mille »

« Bien. Quand pensez-vous l'avoir finie ? »

« Pas avant un mois. Laissez moi une adresse où je peux vous envoyer un hibou pour vous prévenir. »

Harry avait bien vu l'entourloupe. Il paraissait peut-être novice dans sa façon de marchander, bien que sachant ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'était pas idiot. Une attaque ou une visite à son domicile quand il n'est pas là pourrait être un joli coup pour des voleurs tel que Mondingus.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vous enverrai un elfe de maison pour vérifier l'avancement de la commande. » Tout en disant cela, Harry avait de nouveau relâché un peu de sa magie. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pâlir un peu plus le vendeur.

En repartant, Harry vit dans une vitrine tout un ensemble de couteaux avec leurs étuis. Il y en avait une dizaine d'environ quinze centimètres de long à porter à la ceinture. Cinq étaient dans un étui pour la cuisse. Au dessus de la vitrine étaient suspendues deux splendides dagues de combat dans leur double fourreau dorsal. Sur chaque couteau, Harry observait différents symboles danser pour former des mots. Une seule langue lui avait fait ça dans son autre vie. C'était du Fourchelangue. Harry se retourna lentement vers Rumpel et lui dit d'un ton sec qu'il prenait l'ensemble de la vitrine ainsi que les deux dagues de combat. Il paya, réduisit ses articles d'un geste de la main qui impressionna beaucoup le vendeur et rentra chez lui. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Entre-autre une splendide lettre à un maitre de potion acariâtre.


	5. DisparitionS

Hello,

Donc voici le chapitre que je vous avais promis si on arrivait à 50 reviews. J'ai été gentille en comptant les follows avec.

Du coup pour vous faire plaisir et surtout pour Yui qui a l'air de vouloir la suite avec impatience je vous livre ce Chapitre 4 et l'arrivée d'un perso que beaucoup attendent.

J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eut à l'écrire. Pour le coup l'inspiration est venue seule et sans que je le demande.

On remercie Nouméa pour se relecture et pour sa correction. ( En plus cette fois j'ai fait fort, j'ai pas du tout relu avant de lui envoyer)

Comme d'hab, les mêmes règles qu'a chaque fois et pour ne pas changer "Une petite Review please"

§fourchelangue§

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **DisparitionS**_

En ce matin du quatre juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, la petite ville de Carbone-les-Mines s'éveillait en douceur. Pourtant, un aigle noir au reflet bleu et à rayure beige, tapait furieusement contre la vitre d'une petite maison, Impasse du Tisseur.

Le professeur de Potions de la grande école de Poudlard, qui vivait dans cette modeste demeure, avait pourtant bien commencé sa journée. Levé vers six heure deux du matin, un litre de café bien serré plus tard, il était penché sur le mensuel de potions, à la recherche des dernières découvertes de ses confrères. Malheureusement pour lui, un bruit pas possible vint troubler sa paisible tranquillité.

" Qui est l'abruti qui m'envoie un volatile pareil à sept heure trente du matin ? Si c'est Dumbledore qui me fait une farce, je lui fais bouffer sa barbe jusqu'au dernier poil à la prochaine réunion des professeurs. " Bougonna Severus Snape tout en se levant de son confortable fauteuil pour aller ouvrir à la satanée bestiole.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Severus faillit s'étrangler. Un aigle tyran se tenait là, sur son rebord de fenêtre, avec plusieurs lettres pour lui d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'est qu'aucune de ses connaissances n'avait ce type de rapace comme coursier. Il fallait en général être très riche pour pouvoir s'en procurer un. Même les Malfoy ne pouvaient se le permettre.

Quand il fit entrer l'animal, il crut un instant que celui-ci allait l'attaquer, tellement il semblait être énervé qu'il ne lui ai pas ouvert plutôt. Mais l'oiseau se contenta de lui tendre la patte sur laquelle deux missives étaient attachées. A la lecture du nom auquel était destiné la première, Severus pâlit drastiquement et la fit passer sous toute une batterie de sorts pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas piégée. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle ne lui exploserait pas à la figure, il décacheta la lettre à l'attention du : Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Impasse du Tisseur, Carbone les Mines.

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture le visage pourtant si froid et sans expression de la terreur des cachots laissa apparaître surprise et questionnement.

 _Cher Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

 _J'espère que cette lettre a bien passé tous les tests que vous lui avez fait subir. Je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'y aura aucun piège dans aucune de mes correspondances._  
 _Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Je suis Brüder Grimm. Certes, vous ne me connaissez pas, mais sachez que je vous connais très bien. Nous avons eu une amie en commun. Une très belle amie aux yeux verts et aux cheveux flamboyant. Si je vous écris aujourd'hui, c'est qu'il a été porté à ma connaissance certains faits qui, j'en suis certain, vous intéresseront au plus haut point._  
 _Premièrement : Monsieur Ragnok Directeur de la Banque Gringotts de Londres est impatient de vous rencontrer au sujet de l'héritage de la famille Prince._  
 _Deuxièmement : Notre amie commune m'a laissé une lettre à votre intention. Vous la trouverez dans la seconde enveloppe._  
 _Sachez que si vous me recherchez, vous ne trouverez rien, mais qu'en aucun cas je ne vous ai menti._  
 _Si vous souhaitez me joindre, vous pouvez passer par Gringotts._

 _Amicalement._

 _B. Grimm PS : Je suis sûr qu'Hermès voudra bien vous laisser une plume ou deux pour vos potions._

Severus ne savait que penser de cette lettre. On lui proposait un nom et la reconnaissance dans le monde des Sang Pur. Ce qu'il avait recherché une partie de sa vie et qui lui avait valu sa pire erreur. Un mouvement de l'aigle le fit sortir de ses pensées et c'est alors qu'il posa les yeux sur la seconde lettre. Lui qui pensait avoir eut sa dose de nouvelles revit une écriture qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier. Celle de sa meilleure amie. Car oui, Lily avait été sa meilleure amie. James n'avait jamais compris ça. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'autres sentiments entre eux que l'amitié. Il l'avait peut-être aussi aimée comme un frère aime sa sœur, mais cela s'arrêtait là.  
C'est la main tremblante et la gorge nouée que Severus se saisit de l'enveloppe et qu'il fit sauter le sceau des Potter.

 _Severus, mon ami, mon frère,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que le Lord noir à réussi à nous trouver._  
 _Bien qu'il soit trop tard pour les regrets, je voulais te demander pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été là quand tu as eu le plus besoin de moi. J'ai manqué à la promesse que nous nous étions faite enfants, de toujours être là l'un pour l'autre, peu importe les aléas de la vie. Je t'écris cette lettre pour te dire que j'ai laissé quelques instructions pour toi aux Gobelins. Je te laisse tous les résultats de mes recherches. Et j'ai une dernière faveur à te demander. Prends soin de mon fils. Même s'il ressemble à son père, même si tu ne le connais pas, soutiens-le et guide-le pour qu'il évite les pièges que notre monde lui tendra. Et protèges-le surtout de Tu-sais-qui._

 _J'ai confiance en toi mon ami._  
 _Au revoir mon frère._  
 _Ta sœur de cœur._  
 _Lily Potter._

Là, Severus ne put se retenir de pleurer. Toutes ces années où il avait été seul, où il ne s'était pas pardonné la mort de sa seule famille. Elle lui pardonnait. Lui qui n'avait pas pleuré à la mort de sa meilleure amie, était là, au milieu de sa cuisine, les joues baignées de larmes qu'il ne pensait pas avoir.

Après une bonne demi-heure, il se reprit enfin. Son esprit calculateur de Serpentard se mit en route. Avant tout, il allait répondre au mystérieux Grimm, mais il devrait arriver à avoir un minimum d'informations sur son compte s'il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire. Des années à cacher sa nature profonde et à se comporter en espion, l'avait rendu méfiant et il se devait d'être préparé à n'importe quelle situation. Aussi répondit-il via Hermès mais à l'intention des gobelins.

 _Maitre Ragnok,_

 _Je me permets de vous écrire suite à une lettre que j'ai reçu de l'un de vos clients, un certain Brüder Grimm. Dans sa lettre, Mr Grimm m'informe que vous cherchez à me joindre au sujet de l'héritage de la famille Prince. Ne l'ayant jamais rencontré et pensant que depuis la mort de mon grand-père, la noble et très ancienne famille des Prince s'était éteinte, je reste dans l'expectative quant à cette information. Vous serait-il possible de me servir d'intermédiaire avant que nous ne nous rencontrions ?_  
 _Je souhaiterais également avoir accès au testament des Potter car d'après certaines informations que j'ai reçu dernièrement, il se pourrait que je sois bénéficiaire de quelque chose._

 _Que votre or coule à flot._  
 _Professeur Severus Rogue._

Severus attacha sa lettre avec la plus grande application. Hermès le regarda comme pour lui dire –Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de ma serrer comme un malade non plus, je vais te la livrer ta lettre. Et j'vais l'faire bien.

Ce n'est que lorsque l'oiseau partit par la petite fenêtre de sa cuisine que Severus remarqua les trois plumes noires et beiges posés sur sa table. C'est avec une expression amusée qu'il repartit vers son laboratoire avec son cadeau. En partant il se demanda dans quelle potion il pourrait les incorporer.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, dans un appartement du Chemin de Traverse, un jeune garçon se tenait au milieu de son salon qui ressemblait plus au sous-sol d'un antiquaire bordélique qu'à autre chose. En effet, Harry avait décidé d'analyser ce qu'il avait ramené de chez sa tante et ce qu'il avait acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse.  
Il avait décidé de commencer avec les fameux coffres. Harry avait remarqué que certains symboles lui rappelaient étrangement quelque chose. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les dagues qu'il avait acheter dans l'Allée des Embrumes que cela lui fit tilt.

Le coffre en Argent et la boite en bois de sa tante étaient décorés de Runes Fourchelangue. Ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, mais sa curiosité piquée au vif, il se décida à parler.

§ Ouvre-toi§

Comme avec la chambre des secrets, Harry regarda avec émerveillement et inquiétude les deux coffres s'ouvrirent. Dans celui en bois il n'y avait qu'un gros œuf. En taille il ressemblait un peu à un œuf d'autruche mais il était vert avec quelques reflets turquoise. A la réflexion, Harry se demanda pourquoi sa tante cachait dans son placard une boite sur laquelle des runes en Fourchelangue étaient inscrites et dans laquelle un énorme œuf semblait attendre.  
Alors qu'il allait le prendre dans ses mains l'œuf s'entoura d'un halo vert émeraude et Harry ressenti une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Tout doucement il vit l'œuf se craqueler et une tête de serpent d'un vert brillant sortir. Bien que son don l'ait toujours plus ou moins handicapé lorsqu'il en faisait usage, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un serpent. Malheureusement Ginny-casse-bonbon, le lui avait toujours refusé. Il fut donc très heureux de pouvoir converser à nouveau avec un reptile.

§ Bonjour toi. §

§Bonjour. Tu es qui ?§

§Je m'appel Harry. Et toi ?§

§Je n'ai pas de nom mais tu pourrais m'en donner un.§

§Si tu veux. Hmmmm… que penses-tu de Ladon. Serpent protecteur des pommes d'or.§

§J'aime bien. Cela change de tous ces nom en SSSS que les Humains nous donne en général.§

§Comment sais-tu cela ? §

§Nous avons la mémoire de nos ancêtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent. Par exemple, moi je sais beaucoup de chose car ma mère est toujours en vie.§

§Et qu'est ce que tu es exactement ?§ demanda Harry curieux.

§Un serpent. Ça ne se voit pas ?§

§Non merci j'ai bien compris que tu es un serpent mais de quelle race es-tu ?§

§Vous les bipèdes, vous devriez être plus précis quand vous parlez. Je suis un Basilic.§

A ce mot Harry blanchit drastiquement.

§Tu sais ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête.§

§Excuse moi mais le seul Basilic que j'ai vu faisais plusieurs dizaine de mètre de long et ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus mortels. Alors forcément j'ai un peu peur.§

§Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, humain. Étant donné que lors de mon éclosion tu étais présent, ma magie ta marqué comme étant mon maître. Pour ce qui est de la taille je peux avoir celle que je veux une fois adulte, mais il est préférable que j'aie ma taille réelle si je veux utiliser tous mes pouvoirs. En ce qui concerne les yeux, ils ne peuvent rien te faire et je peux mettre une couche protectrice dessus qui me permet de regarder les gens sans les faire mourir.§

§ Cool au moins ça me rassure. Alors sache qu'on a une elfe de maison et qu'elle s'appelle Tinkle. Donc elle n'est pas à manger.§

§ Non mais tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais risquer une indigestion en mangeant un truc pareil. En plus, je risque d'y laisser des écailles. Très peu pour moi. Merci.§

§ Je ne savais pas que les elfes étaient si redoutables.§

§ Ils le sont d'autant plus si leurs maitres sont puissants. Et toi, tu pues la puissance à des kilomètres.§

§C'est gentil. Vraiment.§

§T'aurais pas un truc à manger des fois. Non, parce que te raconter tout ça, ça creuse.§

§Un rat ça te vas ? §

§Si t'en a deux pourquoi pas.§

\- C'est Hermès qui va faire la tronche si je lui en prends trop.- Pensa Harry Pendant que Ladon rampait après son repas dans l'appartement, Harry regarda dans le coffre en argent. Il était composé de seulement trois compartiments. Harry fut un peu déçu jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle de ce que lui avait dit le vendeur. La malle aurait la particularité de créer autant de compartiments que le possesseur en voudrait. Dans le premier, il découvrit plusieurs centaines de bocaux en tout genre contenant, pour la plupart, des ingrédients tous plus rares les uns que les autres.

Dans le second se trouvait tout le nécessaire qu'un potioniste accompli se doit de posséder. Chaudron en or, Balance de précision runique…  
Mais la cerise sur le gâteau fut dans le dernier compartiment. Harry découvrit une véritable bibliothèque entièrement dédiée à l'art des potions. Entre autre, il tomba sur une centaine de petits carnets noirs tous écrits en Fourchelangue.

Harry décida de ranger ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, c'est à dire ses armes, sa tenue de combat ainsi que la coquille d'œuf de Basilic dans le coffre et de le laisser dans sa chambre. De toute façon il n'en aurait pas l'utilité tout de suite. Les différents livres partirent dans le bureau dont les étagères s'agrandissaient au bon vouloir du maitre des lieux. Alors qu'il allait appeler Tinkle pour qu'elle prépare à manger, Harry vit Hermès revenir avec une lettre.

Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir ce spécimen rare pour coursier. En effet, quand Harry était rentré dans le magasin de hibou, avant même d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il voulait véritablement au vendeur, l'aigle c'était posé de lui même sur son épaule et n'avait pas voulu en partir. De ce fait Harry avait fini par le prendre et, pour le remercier de l'avoir choisi, il lui prit les plus beaux accessoires qu'un aigle puisse imaginer.

« Alors mon tout beau. Est ce que notre méchant professeur a bien reçu sa lettre ? »  
Pour toute réponse Harry se fit mordre gentiment le doigt et récupéra l'enveloppe qui venait de Gringotts.

 _Lord Potter Black,_

 _Je vous écris pour vous informer que Mr Rogue nous a bien contacté ce jour au sujet de l'héritage de la famille Prince. Sachez que nous lui avons donné rendez-vous à la banque Gringotts le trente-et-un juillet à quatorze heures. Je pense qu'il voudra vous rencontrer plus tard. Dites-moi si vous voulez que je vous serve d'intermédiaire._  
 _Que votre or coule à flot._

 _Ragnok Directeur de la banque Gringotts, Londres._

Bien, au moins certaines choses avançaient dans le bon sens. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mettre en place la suite. Harry finit par ranger une bonne partie de tout ce qu'il avait sorti, que ce soit sa malle où les différentes armes qu'il avait acheté. Il décida de se reposer le reste de la journée. Demain il commencerait ses recherches.

Une des phases du plan d'Harry pour recommencer une vie à zéro, était qu'il devait changer d'apparence. C'est pourquoi sa cuisine ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille ou au laboratoire de Neville. Toutes ses recherches s'étaient révélées infructueuses et il commençait tout doucement à s'inquiéter.

C'est avec un soupir de lassitude qu'il se laissa tomber dans un de ses canapés et qu'il entreprit la lecture d'un des nombreux carnets noirs. Au début il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant. C'était des carnets d'informations sur comment préparer et utiliser les ingrédients et autres matériaux de potion. Ce n'est qu'au cinquième livret qu'il commença à avoir de l'intérêt pour ce qu'ils contenaient. Il avait été choqué en se rendant compte que c'était Salazar Serpentard lui même qui les avait écrit. Pour beaucoup c'étaient des potions simples de guérison, mais ce soir là Harry avait apparemment pioché un carnet relativement important. En effet rien que l'intitulé parlait de lui-même. _**« POTIONS A NE PAS LAISSER ENTRE TOUTES LES MAINS »**_  
Il y trouva des potions pour transformer son ennemi en pierre ou encore une autre pour le faire bruler de l'intérieur. Mais celle qui attira le plus son attention fut la potion GENESIS.

 _§Cette potion permet à celui qui la boit de réaliser une transformation corporel définitive sans modifier son sang. Bien qu'étant d'une difficulté de réalisation moyenne, elle reste mortelle si mal préparée. L'effet premier de cette potion est qu'elle mélange à nouveau les gênes présent chez l'individu. De ce fait l'individu garde certaines caractéristiques familiales tout en ressemblant à quelqu'un d'autre. Aucun sort ni aucune potion ne peut défaire ce qui est créé lors de l'ingestion de cette potion même une nouvelle prise de la potion. Elle peut également réveiller des particularités magiques ou purger le corps du sujet de toute magie ayant été préalablement apposée sur lui§_

Maintenant il avait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait quinze jours pour réaliser la potion. Le temps qu'il récupère les ingrédients et qu'il s'y mette, elle serait prête pour le trente juillet. Ce serait son cadeau d'anniversaire.  
Pendant qu'un jeune garçon s'endormait dans un grand lit un sourire aux lèvres, deux hommes d'une trentaine d'année discutaient autour d'un verre de Whisky Pur-Feu dans une modeste demeure de l'Impasse du Tisseur.

« Lucius, mon ami, as-tu réussi à avoir les informations que je t'ai demandées ? » Severus réprima un frisson à l'appellation « ami ». Lucius n'avait jamais été son ami. Il était celui qui l'avait piégé en l'emmenant auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'avait aussi piégé en lui demandant de devenir le parrain de son fils. Avec ce serment il lui avait été impossible de le livrer à Dumbledore ou de monnayer une quelconque information sur les Malefoy pour sa libération et son procès.

« Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu voulais me demander ça » Lucius était très intéressé par le pourquoi de cette recherche sur la famille Prince. Bien sur il était au courant que Severus descendait de cette illustre famille et s'il pouvait s'en rapprocher cela pourrait être un atout très puissant au sein de la classe politique.  
Je voulais juste me renseigner sur la dernière famille qu'il me reste. Je suis entrain de remettre de l'ordre dans mes papiers. Je t'avouerai que je m'apprête à travailler sur une nouvelle potion et tu sais qu'un accident est vite arrivé même pour un maitre de potion comme moi. Je préfère que ce que je laisse soit aux bonnes personnes et que personne ne vienne réclamer des droits qu'il n'a pas. » Severus avait volontairement mis en avant le joli pactole qui s'était amoncelé dans son coffre depuis les différentes découvertes qu'il avait fait en potion, entre autre la potion Tue-Loup. N'ayant pas de descendance, tout avait été légué à Drago et Severus savait que Lucius ne laisserait pas cette jolie somme filer des mains de son rejeton.

« En effet cela serait fort dommage. D'après ce que j'ai appris au ministère l'Héritage n'a trouvé preneur que récemment. Faute d'héritier direct » Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que lui. Même après toutes ces années il se sent obligé de me rabaisser en me rappelant que je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette famille. Si seulement il savait.- Pensa Severus « Les Gobelins ont du lancer de nombreuses recherches et il semblerait qu'ils aient trouvé quelqu'un. Il ne resterait qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Voilà c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Merci Lucius. Cela me rassure de savoir qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre que Drago pour ma succession s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il commence à se faire tard. Narcissa doit m'attendre. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit et bon courage pour tes nouvelles recherches. »

« Passe le bonjour à Narcissa et à Drago pour moi"

Sans répondre Lucius disparu dans les flammes laissant un professeur de potion des plus perplexes. Les informations qu'il avait réussi à soutirer aux Gobelins étaient les mêmes que celles de Lucius à un détail près. L'homme d'une trentaine d'année n'était autre que lui-même. Ce qui le confortait était qu'au moins les quelques informations qu'il avait étaient fiables. Il pourrait donc se présenter plus sereinement au rendez vous du trente-et-un Juillet. Il espérait tellement de cette rencontre. Il doutait vraiment qu'un homme comme lui, ancien mangemort puisse avoir droit à quoique ce soit sans aucune contrepartie. Mais il était arrivé à un point ou sa simple vie de professeur ne le maintenait plus loin de ses cauchemars. La dernière chose qui l'empêchait de se tuer, c'était la promesse qu'il avait faite sur la tombe de sa Lily. Sa meilleure amie. Il lui avait juré qu'il protègerait son fils jusqu'à la mort.

C'est un Severus Rogue moins tendu qui partit se coucher.

oOo

En cette belle journée de juillet, un homme vêtu de la tête au pied de noir se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers la banque Gringotts. Bien que son visage n'était pas très avenant, un bon observateur aurait pu déceler une lueur d'excitation au fond de ses yeux noirs.  
Lorsqu'il passa les portes en bronze de la banque il se fit directement accoster par un garde Gobelin. Pensant qu'il allait lui demander de partir Severus préparait déjà un réponse cinglante quand il fut surpris par le ton qu'employa celui-ci pour lui parler.

"Monsieur Rogue. Vous êtes attendu par maitre Ragnok dans son bureau » Lui dit le garde de façon chaleureuse, si tant est que les Gobelins puissent être chaleureux.

« Je vous suis. » Répondit froidement Severus. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était tout de même étonné d'être ainsi attendu.  
La pression monta d'un cran pour lui au fur et à mesure que le Gobelin lui faisait traverser les différents couloirs de plus en plus décorés. S'il avait douté de la fortune et de l'importance de la famille Prince, là il n'y avait plus de raison.

Le Gobelin frappa à une porte en or lourdement ouvragée et laissa Severus seul devant celle-ci. Lorsqu'il entendit une voix rauque lui dire d'entrer, il prit son air de méchant professeur de Poudlard pour se donner plus de tenue. Il entra dans le bureau fait de marbre blanc. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un Gobelin en costume noir de la meilleure facture qui soit, assis derrière un large bureau en bois sombre. Rogue s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à être accueilli par un Gobelin tout sourire, enfin, un qui ne fout pas trop les chocottes.

« Bonjour Professeur Rogue. Je vous en prie installez-vous. Voulez vous boire quelque chose ? »

« Bonjour, un thé ne serait pas de refus mais puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton presque timide. - Le mot important étant « Presque »-

«Oh, mais bien sûr. Je m'appelle Ragnok. Je suis le directeur de la banque. » Lui répondit le Gobelin en servant le thé.  
A cette phrase Severus faillit s'étrangler avec sa gorgé de thé. Il savait bien que la famille Prince était puissante mais de là à faire partie des hautes sphères… À moins que cela ne soit son fameux interlocuteur qui ne fasse partie des très grosses fortunes.

« Vous n'avez pas vraiment tord en pensant que votre interlocuteur est une personne influente. »

« Avez-vous l'habitude de lire dans l'esprit de vos clients ou est-ce juste une faveur que vous me réservez ? » Demanda froidement le professeur de potion. Il y avait deux choses qu'il ne supportait pas : ses élèves, des cornichons sans cervelle et que l'on se permette de fouiller sa vie privée – son esprit étant plus que privé pour lui-

« Je vous rassure tout de suite vos barrières sont intactes. Vos pensées se sont vues sur votre visage. Même si vous êtes un maitre Occlumens vous ne pouvez cacher vos pensées en ces lieux. Pas avec nous.»  
Severus oscillait entre la gêne et le rire nerveux. Il aurait dû demander un verre de whisky, ça l'aurait mieux détendu qu'un vulgaire thé.  
Après s'être recomposé un visage neutre Severus repris :

« Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison vous vouliez me voir ? J'avais cru comprendre que la succession de mon grand-père maternel ne me concernait en rien. »

« En effet, votre mère ayant été reniée vous auriez dû ne rien toucher, mais l'héritier principal n'en a pas voulu. De se fait vous êtes le suivant sur la liste. Si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre l'héritage il reviendra en totalité à l'état et Gringotts prendra une commission dessus. »  
Severus n'en revenait pas. Lui le paria de la famille, celui qui n'avait jamais pu espérer quoique ce soit, se retrouve avec la possibilité de prendre la tête de la famille Prince. Il se demandait quel était le fou qui avait pu rejeter une telle opportunité. Cela lui paraissait même super louche.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi l'héritier principal n'a pas voulu prendre la tête de la famille Prince ? De ce que je sais, cette famille fait partie des plus importante du monde sorcier britannique tant sur le plan politique que financier. Vous comprendrez que je trouve cela un peu bizarre qu'une personne refuse sciemment une telle opportunité. »

« Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que cette personne est encore mineur et qu'elle n'a pas que cette fortune à gérer. L'héritier est actuellement la plus grosse fortune internationale. Et à un énorme poids politique chez nous en Grande-Bretagne. »  
Severus n'en revenait pas. Comment un enfant pouvait être à la tête d'autant de pouvoir. Son tuteur devait se frotter les mains.

« Si j'ai bien compris cette jeune personne est la dernière personne de ma famille. Puis-je au moins connaitre qui est en charge de son éducation et de sa tutelle ? »

« Ce jeune garçon s'est, d'après ce que j'ai compris, élevé tout seul. Mais il n'a rien négligé de son éducation sorcière. Pour tout vous dire il parle même le Gobelbabil. »  
Severus était choqué mais n'en montra rien, ou du moins il essaya. Le Gobelin en face de lui avait pourtant bien vu son trouble. Et oui ce jeune Lord était quelqu'un de très étonnant.

« Bien maintenant que nous avons éclairci ces quelques points, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. J'aurais besoin de quelques gouttes de sang sur ce parchemin afin de pouvoir authentifier votre ascendance et être sûr que vous faites bien partie d'une des branches de la famille Prince. »  
Tout en se coupant le bout du doigt Severus demanda « Pourquoi ne me l'avez vous pas demandé avant ? »

« En fait, étant donné que c'est Monsieur Grimm qui vous a retrouvé pour nous, vous avez déjà passé un test. Le reste n'est qu'une formalité et un moyen pour vous de vous protéger. Nous avons besoin de votre sang pour éviter toute tentative de remise en cause de votre droit à hériter. » Lui répondit Ragnok en regardant l'arbre généalogique s'afficher sur le parchemin.

« Bien Monsieur Rogue nous allons procéder comme cela. Premièrement lecture du testament de votre grand-père, ensuite signature et enfin acceptation de l'héritage et de la place de chef de famille. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Tout a fait. »

La lecture du testament fut vite faite. En effet, le Lord avait eut conscience qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de personne dans sa famille et encore moins des hommes. De ce fait il avait tout laissé au premier homme qui aurait du sang Prince dans les veines et qui se présenterait. Il n'avait pas voulu faire les recherches de son vivant par faute de temps et d'énergie. Ce fut donc les Gobelins qui mirent plus de six ans à retrouver la trace d'un possible héritier parmi les archives généalogiques des grandes familles. Sa mère ayant été reniée, Severus n'apparaissait pas sur les documents. Du coup tout était revenu à un certain Leonis Grant. D'après ce qu'il savait les Grant étaient une des plus anciennes familles. Aussi ancienne que les Potter. Severus compris pourquoi Ragnok l'avait informé que l'autre héritier potentiel avait refusé l'héritage. Il devait déjà avoir plus qu'il n'en fallait pour une vie.

Après avoir écouté les dernières volontés de son aïeul, Severus avait fait le point avec Ragnok au sujet de ses avoirs et autres richesses. A ce jour Severus se retrouvait à la tête de la quatrième plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre, juste devant les Malefoy. Cela avait fait sourire le Gobelin ainsi que Severus. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui rabattre son sale bec. De plus il obtenait le droit de changer de prénom. En effet en rentrant dans la famille Prince comme nouveau membre et comme chef de famille il avait la possibilité de prendre un nouveau prénom pour aller avec son nouveau statut. Il décida de prendre le nom de Lord Marc Prince. Il aimait beaucoup son nouveau patronyme car il lui permettait de trancher nette avec son ancienne vie. Même s'il resterait Severus Rogue pour Poudlard, cela lui garantissait tout de même une porte de sortie s'il survivait à la guerre.  
Une fois que Severus eut fini de remplir tous les papiers et de les signer, le Gobelin sorti un petit écrin d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et le tendis respectueusement à son client.

« Je suppose que vous souhaitez faire le serment du chef de famille ? » demanda-t-il en ayant un regard malicieux.

« C'est évident. » Répondit Severus de façon hautaine.  
« Je vois que vous avez déjà le ton. » Rigola doucement le Gobelin.  
Severus ne fit que relever son sourcil en signe d'amusement puis il enfila la bague à son annulaire droit.

« Moi Severus Tobias Rogue Prince, jure sur ma magie d'honorer et de respecter le code de ma famille. De porter assistance à ceux qui en font partie et de les protéger ou les venger si nécessaire. Draconem dimitte sed numquam oblivisce »  
Un fil bleu partie de la chevalière et se dirigea vers le coeur de Severus. Ce dernier sentit comme si un vide avait enfin été rempli et qu'il trouvait enfin une certaine paix.

" Bien Lord Prince. Nous venons de clôturer la cérémonie de l'héritage. Avez-vous des questions ? »

« En effet, juste une. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus sur Leonis? » Bien qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à ce soucier des autres, cette personne était le dernier membre de sa famille.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Il a dix ans aujourd'hui même. Il a perdu ses parents, très jeune et il a vécu une grande partie de sa vie dans un foyer où il n'était pas si bien traité que ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il a atterri dans le monde sorcier un peu par hasard mais il a tout fait pour apprendre nos coutumes. Il est travailleur et très mature pour son âge. Ses réflexions et sa manière d'agir avec certaines personnes me font souvent penser à un adulte. Oh, et ne pensez surtout pas à vouloir entrer dans sa tête. Il est un Occlumens naturel et ses défenses vous feraient quelque peu souffrir. Je sais qu'il loge pour le moment dans un appartement qui appartenait à son père et qui se situe sur le Chemin de Travers. »

Severus avait écouté tout cela attentivement. D'abord il fut surpris par l'âge du garçon. Il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent presque adulte qui avait du fuguer et prendre sa liberté mais il n'imaginait pas qu'il était si jeune. Puis il s'était crispé à l'entente du traitement qu'il avait reçu une partie de sa vie. Les brimades et les coups, ça, Severus connaissait. Il ne le souhaitait à personne. Lui avait eut sa mère pour le réconforter un minimum, même si elle ne faisait pas grand chose d'autre que de subir lors des crises de folie de son père, au moins lui pouvait dire qu'il avait connu l'amour d'une mère. Ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas de ce jeune garçon. Mais le pompon fut lorsque le Gobelin lui dit qu'il était un Occlumens naturel. Ce jeune garçon était puissant à n'en pas douter. Severus se promis d'aller le voir et de le protéger un maximum tout en lui apportant le réconfort d'une famille.

Après ces quelques précisions sur ce qu'il lui restait de famille, Severus prit congé du Gobelin, non sans l'avoir remercié par un pourboire plus que généreux.  
C'est un homme nouveau qui sortie de la banque Gobeline en cette belle fin d'après-midi de Juillet. Même s'il gardait toujours son air revêche, quelqu'un le connaissant un minimum aurait pu déceler un infime sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il décida de s'offrir un cadeau. Il prit donc le chemin vers l'apothicaire en vue de s'acheter quelques ingrédients rares ou couteux.  
Tout en flânant entre les étagères poussiéreuses, il réfléchissait à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait reçu la fameuse lettre de ce mystérieux Grimm. D'après les Gobelins, cet individu serait de toute confiance mais voudrait rester très discret. Entre autre il aurait connaissance de bien des secrets de diverses familles plus ou moins bien placées et ne souhaiterait pas que son identité soit dévoilée au risque de le mettre en danger. Même s'il avait été très septique lors du premier courrier, le fait que les Gobelins lui confirment qu'en effet ils cherchaient à joindre toute personne étant susceptible de descendre de la famille Prince, l'avait rassuré. Il se retrouvait aujourd'hui millionnaire, Lord et avait encore de la famille. Même si c'était un marmot, le portrait que lui avait fait Ragnok lui plaisait assez. Si ce jeune homme avait prit la peine d'apprendre le Gobelbabil, il méritait que l'on reconnaisse ses efforts. Peut-être avec un peu de chance il aimerait aussi les potions.  
Ce fut un Severus Rogue plus riche et plus heureux que jamais qui poussa la porte de la petite maisonnette Impasse du Tisseur.

Pendant que le maitre de potion de Poudlard était en rendez-vous à Gringotts, un jeune garçon se préparait à fêter son anniversaire comme il se devait. En effet, en ce trente-et-un juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, Lord Harry James Potter allait laisser place à Lord Leonis Sirius Black. La potion Genesis était enfin terminée. Bien qu'il ait eut l'aide de Tinkle, Harry avait dut faire plusieurs nuits blanches pour ne louper aucune étape. C'est un jeune garçon de dix ans passablement fatigué qui but une fiole de Genesis cul sec.

Sur l'instant Harry se demanda s'il n'avait pas raté quelque chose. Mis à part le fait que le breuvage était infecte, il ne ressentait aucune douleur ou aucun fourmillement dans les membres qui pourraient informer d'une quelconque transformation. Au moment où il pensait à se relever, une terrible douleur lui traversa tout le corps. C'était plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Harry cru que son heure était venu lorsque sa vision se fit flou jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse emporter dans une douce inconscience. Ce fut plusieurs heures plus tard que Harry se réveilla. En effet, comment continuer à dormir quand tous vos animaux et elfe de maison ont décidé de vous réveiller tous en même temps. Ladon avait opté pour le sifflement intempestif dans le creux de l'oreille, Hermès lui tirait les cheveux avec son bec et Tinkle paniquait gentiment en courant tout au tour du canapé ou Harry était allongé.

« Hmmm… Ouch… Maisqu'estcequic'estpassé ? »

« Maitre est réveillé ? Tinkle est soulagé que maitre Harry aille bien, monsieur. Tinkle a vraiment cru que monsieur était mort. »

« Doucement Tinkle. Parle moins vite et surtout moins fort. Par merlin j'ai la tête qui va exploser.»

« Tinkle a entendu beaucoup de bruit venant de la cuisine maitre. Quand elle est arrivée, elle a trouvé le maitre allongé sur le sol et ne bougeant plus. »

« C'est donc toi qui m'a installé sur le canapé ? As tu vu quelque chose d'anormal ou d'étrange se passer pendant que je dormais ? »

« Oui maitre Harry, monsieur. Après que Tinkle vous ait mis sur le canapé, le maitre s'est mis à convulser et à se transformer. »  
A ces mots Harry invoqua une psyché et eut le souffle coupé en regardant son reflet. Il avait atteint un bon mètre quarante rendant les potions de croissance inutile. Son poids n'avait par contre pas changé de ce fait il paraissait encore plus mince qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux, bien qu'étant restés noirs, étaient maintenant lisse, sans épis, avec des reflets rouges et lui descendant jusque dans le bas de son dos. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses lunettes et il fut frappé par la couleur si originale de ses yeux.- Décidément en Harry comme en Leonis son regard ne passerait définitivement pas inaperçu. En effet suite à la transformation il se retrouvait aujourd'hui avec des yeux vairons. Son œil droit avait pris le même brun que celui de son père alors que le gauche avait gardé sa couleur absinthe. De plus au lieu d'avoir la peau halée de son père, il avait la peau blanche de sa mère. La potion Genesis avait fait des merveilles. On ne pouvait faire le rapprochement entre lui et ses parents mais il gardait tout de même quelques caractéristiques propres à eux sans que cela soit remarquable au premier coup d'œil.

« Est ce qu'il y a eut autre chose ? Je vois bien que tu es vraiment paniquée. »

« Quand la transformation de monsieur c'est arrêtée, monsieur à ouvert la bouche comme pour crier et une fumée très noire et très épaisse est sortie de vous maitre Harry monsieur. »  
Harry compris tout de suite et se figea. La potion avait fait disparaître l'horcruxe qui était en lui. D'après la description que Salazar avait fait de la potion, Harry devait s'attendre à développer certains dons ou autre.

« Dis-moi tu n'as rien touché dans la cuisine ? »

« Non Monsieur. Tinkle a laissé la cuisine telle qu'elle était quand le maitre y était. »

« Très bien. Mets le reste de la potion dans des fioles et mets les à l'abri dans ma malle. »

« D'accord maitre Harry, monsieur. »

« Ah et Tinkle, maintenant ce sera Leonis et non Harry. Harry n'existe plus. »

« Bien maitre Leonis. »

oOo

En ce trente-et-un juillet mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, trois hommes virent leur vie changer. Pendant que deux d'entre eux gagnaient leur liberté, le dernier, au fond d'une cellule de la prison d'Askaban, hurlait de douleur et de chagrin.

« Il est mort… Il est mort… Il est mort… »


	6. Mort Inattendue

_**Hello ,**_

 _ **Voici donc ce chapitre relu et corrigé par mon incroyable Bêta j'ai nommé Nouméa! un tonnerre d'applaudissement.**_

 _ **On review, On review , On review!**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Mort inattendu, avocat et petites annonces.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _MORT DU PLUS JEUNE MAITRE DES POTIONS_**

 ** _Chers lecteurs,_**  
 ** _C'est avec une certaine tristesse que nous vous informons de la tragique disparition du Maitre des Potions de Poudlard. En effet, le quatre août dernier, une violente explosion a ravagé une petite maison située Impasse du Tisseur à Carbone les mines._**  
 ** _Après les premières constatations, les Aurors ont déduit qu'il s'agissait d'un accident de potion._**  
 ** _Severus Rogue s'est donc éteint à l'âge de trente ans, emporté par sa passion._**

 ** _Biographie de Severus Rogue en page deux Résumé du procès de Severus Rogue en page trois Hommage au plus jeune Maitre des Potions par Albus Dumbledore en page quatre_**

Voilà la une de la gazette du sorcier en ce six août au matin. Un homme sourit tout en reposant l'hebdomadaire. Il est grand, environs un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, les cheveux blond vénitien retenus par un lien de cuir. Il est musclé sans l'être à outrance et le robe bleu nuit richement décorée qu'il porte met ses formes en valeur. Il a les traits fins et des yeux bleus presque turquoises, lui donnant un air irréel.

« À la vôtre Mr Grimm » Dit-il en levant son verre de vin.

 _Flashback_

 _Severus venait de se réveiller. Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Depuis hier il était un homme riche et puissant. Alors qu'il allait se préparer, il entendit du bruit venant de la fenêtre de sa chambre. En voyant le volatile qui l'importunait, il se dépêcha de lui ouvrir._

 _« Hermès ! Je n'espérais pas te voir de sitôt. »_

 _L'aigle le toisa un instant avant de lui tendre sa patte de façon dédaigneuse. À celle-ci Severus vit qu'un petit paquet était accroché ainsi qu'une enveloppe à son nom._  
 _Severus s'empressa de débarrasser le coursier de sa charge, impatient de voir ce que son nouvel allier pouvait lui vouloir._

 _Cher Prince de Sang Mêlé,_  
 _Ou devrais-je dire Lord Marc Prince._

 _Je vous présente toutes mes félicitations pour votre titre et vous souhaite de faire prospérer les intérêts de votre famille._

 _Veuillez trouver ci-joint un petit cadeau de ma part pour votre intronisation dans la haute société._  
 _C'est une potion qui vous permettra de redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Sans lien avec qui que ce soit, sans contrainte et sans marque._

 _Je vous ai également procuré un échantillon pour que vous puissiez faire quelques tests avant de l'utiliser. Sachez toutefois qu'elle est irréversible et que c'est le premier vrai Serpentard qui la créée._

 _J'espère que ce cadeau vous sera utile._

 _A bientôt._

 _B. Grimm_

 _Severus n'en revenait pas. Qui que soit se mystérieux Grimm, il lui offrait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Même s'il avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur lui, il ne lui avait pour l'instant apporté que des choses bénéfiques. Il tenait enfin la possibilité de se débarrasser de cette marque qu'il lui rappelait tout ce qu'il avait perdu et la honte qui allait avec._  
 _Severus ne fit même pas un détour vers la salle de bain, ni par la cuisine. Il se dirigea directement vers son laboratoire avec son précieux paquet sous le bras, un sourire de gamin sur les lèvres._

 _Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il ressortit de sa cave complètement abasourdi. Les tests qu'il avait fait montraient que la potion pouvait changer le physique tout en gardant l'ADN et les marqueurs familiaux dans le sang. Mais s'il voulait véritablement disparaître, il allait lui falloir un plan. Et un plan en béton comme disent les moldus._

 _C'est alors qu'il repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à Lucius pour se couvrir. Une nouvelle potion expérimentale. Alibi parfait pour faire croire à sa mort. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve un corps pour prendre sa place. D'un point de vue physique pas de soucis il possédait la potion adéquate. Mais il lui fallait le corps d'un sorcier, sinon la potion ne faisait pas effet. Et il savait où en trouvez un._

 _Phase un : Enlever un ancien mangemort et le mettre sous impérium._  
 _Phase deux : Prendre rendez-vous avec les Gobelins pour son pseudo testament et son changement de nom._  
 _Phase trois : Faire une potion la plus explosive et ordonner au prisonnier de la faire exploser au moment voulu._  
 _Phase quatre : Prendre sa retraite dans l'une des propriétés familiales._

 _Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Severus se mit en quête d'un de ses anciens compagnons d'arme. En fait il en avait un tout trouvé. L'un des plus horrible spécimen du genre. Un certain Alan Johnson allait disparaître ce soir même. Cet ignoble individu avait pour petite habitude de violer ses victimes avant de les tuer. Et il était d'autant plus cruel lorsqu'il s'agissait d'enfants. Un monstre comme lui ne devrait pas pouvoir encore vivre. Il s'en était tiré car il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque savoir qui il était vraiment et aucune de ses victimes ne pouvait le reconnaître. Pour le coup c'était finement joué à un détail près. Un maitre Occlumens ne se laisse pas berner par un simple sortilège de confusion. Severus avait fini par avoir l'identité réelle du personnage et l'avait toujours gardé à l'œil au cas où._  
 _C'est ainsi que le maitre des potions partit en chasse dès que la nuit fut tombée. Ce n'est que vers les trois heures du matin que, dans un grand bruit de transplanage, deux hommes arrivèrent dans le salon de la maisonnette Impasse du Tisseur. L'un était dans un triste état. Son allure oscillait entre un veracrasse et un furoncle géant. Severus emmena son invité dans sa cave où il lui fit reprendre son apparence et le mit sous impérium avant d'aller prendre un repos bien mérité._

 _Le lendemain Severus avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec son chargé de compte à la banque Gringotts pour modifier son testament._

 _« Bonjour Maitre Gobelin. »_

 _« Bonjour Lord Prince. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir aussi vite. »_

 _« Je viens vous voir pour une chose quelque peu délicate. En effet je souhaiterais repartir de zéro et j'ai besoin de faire croire à ma mort. »_

 _Le Gobelin ne parut pas plus choqué que cela par la demande mais plutôt intéressé et le tout avec un sourire carnassier._

 _« En fait vous souhaiteriez que je fasse don de certains de vos actifs à différentes personnes sans toutefois mentionner que vous êtes encore en vie. Cela peut se faire moyennant une petite compensation financière.»_

 _C'est en effet ce que j'aimerais et pour la petite enveloppe il n'y aura pas problème. » Severus savait qu'il lui faudrait payer les Gobelins, mais il savait également qu'avec eux il n'y avait pas de risque de se retrouver avec un maitre chanteur. Les Gobelins savaient conserver les secrets, encore plus lors d'affaires avec les grandes et nobles familles._

 _« Comme vous le savez – continua-t-il - j'ai plusieurs créations de potions à mon actif et quelques-unes d'entre elles me rapporte un certain montant par an. J'aimerais éviter que des personnes mal intentionnées se retrouvent maitres de mon travail. »_

 _« Je comprends tout a fait. Je vous écoute pour les mesures à prendre. »_

 _« J'aimerais laisser l'argent des potions mineures dont je suis le créateur à mon filleul Drago Lucius Malefoy, mais garder les bénéfices des potions comme la potion Tue-Loup. Est ce possible ? »_

 _« Bien sûr, mais cela peut être un peu compliqué si c'est Lord Malefoy. Pour ce faire il faudrait un autre bénéficiaire. Pensez-vous que l'on puisse utiliser votre nouveau nom et l'inscrire sur le pseudo testament ? »_

 _« Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. »_

 _« Très bien dans ce cas nous allons faire tous les papiers de suite. Je suppose que votre mort sera prochaine. » Dit le Gobelin avec un rictus à faire peur au plus effroyable mangemort._

 _C'est ainsi qu'au soir du trois août, Drago Malefoy et Marc Prince, devenaient les deux seuls bénéficiaires du testament de Severus Rogue._  
 _Il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa petite maison de Carbone les Mines et commença à préparer une potion assez instable mais qui ne détruira que sa demeure et une toute petite partie de la maison voisine. Celle-ci étant inhabitée depuis plusieurs années cela ne poserait pas de problème._

 _Au matin du quatre août, Severus Rogue but la potion que lui avait envoyé le cher Monsieur Grimm. Bien qu'il ait eut peur lorsqu'il commença à tourner de l'œil, il fut agréablement surpris par le résultat. Grâce à cette potion il ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère qu'à son salaud de père. Cela ne lui fit que plus plaisir. Il avait perdu se nez infâme et se trouvait enfin beau. Après s'être apprêté, il finit ses bagages ne gardant avec lui que le stricte minimum. C'est à dire les différents ingrédients rares qu'il conservait dans son laboratoire, ainsi que ses livres de collection et les quelques effets ayant appartenus à sa mère. Tout le reste serait pulvérisé par l'explosion. Il fit un dernier passage dans sa cave et fit ingurgiter du polynectar dans lequel il avait plongé un de ses cheveux à son prisonnier, puis lui ordonna de verser le contenu de cette fiole dans le chaudron situé dans le laboratoire dix minutes après son départ._

 _Rogue se désillusionna, cacha sa baguette dans un coin du laboratoire et sortit de sa maison vers le monde moldu. Il se mit en retrait dans une ruelle non loin de chez lui et regarda avec attention sa petite maison partir en fumée dix minutes plus tard._

 _Severus Rogue était mort le quatre août mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, à quatorze heure dix-sept, suite à une potion ratée._

 _Fin du flashback_

L'homme n'était autre que Lord Marc Prince, anciennement Severus Rogue, plus jeune Maitre des Potions depuis plusieurs siècles, créateur de la potion Tue-Loup, professeur de potions à l'école Poudlard et terreur des cachots à ses heures perdues.

Marc se trouvait à présent dans la demeure qui avait abrité plus de cinq générations de Prince, maintenant six avec lui. Le manoir se trouvait dans les Highland, perdu entre les montagnes et au bord d'un lac dont l'eau si claire reflétait tel un miroir la beauté de la nature environnante. Une seule route menait au manoir, personne ne pouvait donc venir sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Il avait été construit en pierre du pays et était constitué de deux parties bien distinctes. La première était la cour d'honneur où les visiteurs arrivaient que ce soit à cheval, à pied ou en voiture moldue. Puis un chemin de terre menait à la bâtisse principale. Des jardins à l'anglaise couvraient la première partie du parc.

Lorsque l'on pénétrait dans le manoir, on arrivait dans un grand hall comportant deux portes simples, une de chaque coté et une porte à double battant en face. La porte de gauche menait à un salon d'apparat dont la riche décoration, sans excès, montrait bien le rang de la famille qui recevait. La porte de droite quand à elle donnait sur un salon plus privé avec un petit bureau. Cela permettait de traiter les affaires courantes sans avoir à recourir aux pompeuses manières des sangs purs. Le salon d'apparat comme le salon privé, étaient tous deux munis d'une cheminée reliée au réseau mais dont les entrées étaient séparé et ceux ayant accès au cabinet privé étaient rares. Le deux portes battantes donnaient sur une grande salle à manger, salle de réception pour les bals et autres festivités. Marc s'était dit en la voyant qu'elle ne lui servirait pas de sitôt. La salle en elle-même était au summum du chic et de l'élégance sans toutefois paraître de mauvais gout. Marc avait recherché dans ses coffres tout objet d'art et tableau pouvant créer une atmosphère douce et accueillante. Il avait décidé de tout changer dans sa vie à commencer par la façon dont les autres le percevait. Adieu l'irascible professeur, bonjour au séduisant et aimable Lord Prince. La salle avait tout un mur de baies vitrées donnant sur une terrasse d'où l'on pouvait admirer la beauté du paysage. C'est sur cette terrasse que Severus finissait son déjeuner tout en lisant la Gazette du sorcier.

Lors de son arrivée, il y a de ça quelques jours, Marc avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir près d'une vingtaine d'elfes de maison dans le manoir. Ils s'étaient tous rapidement présentés et s'étaient dépêchés de se mettre au travail. En effet, c'était Marc qui avait décidé de créer les deux salons et de changer toute la décoration du manoir. Comme avec beaucoup d'elfes de maison, il avait dû se battre pour améliorer leur condition de vie. Ils avaient tous refusé quelque paiement que ce soit mais Marc avait réussi à avoir gain de cause pour qu'ils aient des appartements dignes de ce nom dans le manoir. C'est un homme reposé et heureux qui se préparait doucement à faire son entrée dans le grand monde.

 **oOo**

A plus de six cent kilomètres de là, sur le Chemin de Traverse, un garçon de dix ans venait d'avoir la confirmation que son ancien Maitre des Potions avait suivi son plan. Ces derniers jours les bonnes nouvelles s'enchainaient. Il y avait d'abord eut le fabricant de l'allée des Embrumes qui lui avait dit que sa baguette était presque terminée, il avait réceptionné sa commande de tenue de combat et maintenant Severus, qui décidait d'une nouvelle vie. Il faudrait qu'il le contacte un de ces jours.

Pour aujourd'hui, il reprendrait une dernière fois l'apparence de l'oncle Vernon pour aller chercher sa baguette et quelques ingrédients rares —voir interdits— puis il en finirait définitivement avec sa vie d'avant.

C'est donc un Vernon Dursley des plus imposant qui se présenta ce jour là dans l'arrière boutique du vieux Rumpel.

« Bonjour Monsieur Rumpel. J'espère pour vous que ma baguette est terminée. J'estime avoir assez attendu. » Dit d'un ton menaçant Leonis.

« Bonjour, monsieur Dursley. Bien sûr votre baguette est disponible. J'ai eut un peu de retard je dois l'avouer car c'était la première fois que je me retrouvait avec autant d'éléments pour une seule baguette et je dois reconnaître que j'ai eu quelques difficultés. »

« Je me fiche de savoir si vous avez eut du mal. Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous avez réussi à faire une bonne baguette intraçable. »

« Bien sûr monsieur Je vous en prie, si vous voulez bien essayer. » Lui dit Rumpel tout en lui tendant une baguette en bois rouge.

La baguette en elle même était un œuvre d'art. Le bois rouge sang avait été sculpté et l'on pouvait voir un serpent sur les trois quarts de la baguette. A la lueur des chandelles le serpent paraissait bouger. Lorsque Leonis la prit dans sa main une aura de puissance l'entoura et il ressenti la même chaleur que pour sa baguette de chez Ollivander, même si celle ressentie ici était vingt à trente fois plus puissante. Il jeta un léger sort d'attraction sur un des bocaux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problème quand à la traçabilité de l'instrument, mais aucune lettre du ministère ne vint. Leonis se dépêcha de payer, puis sorti de la lugubre boutique pour retourner chez lui. Il avait la deuxième phase de son plan à mettre au point et cela ne serait pas simple. Tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait à programmer, il passa devant Barjow et Beurk et surpris une conversation qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

« Monsieur Malefoy, permettez moi de vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléance. »

« Severus était un ami très proche de la famille. »

« En effet. J'ai souvenir qu'il était le parrain de votre héritier. »

« Oui. D'ailleurs nous l'avons su le jour même. Drago nous a prévenu. Il avait senti le lien de parrainage se déchirer. »

« Oh.. Je suis… »

Leonis lui n'écouta plus, il n'avait pas pensé que lorsque Salazar avait dit « toute magie posée sur le sorcier », cela comprenait également les liens de parrainage. Il devait impérativement prévenir son parrain qu'il ne risquait rien et qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il remettrait la phase deux de son plan à plus tard. Elle était trop longue et il lui fallait faire vite avant que son parrain ne décide d'y laisser la vie.  
En effet celle-ci comprenait son déménagement dans son manoir à Glasgow ainsi que son éducation. Mais tout cela paraissait futile par rapport à l'angoisse que cette information sur les liens avait fait ressortir.

Une fois rentré dans son appartement il envoya un courrier à son chargé de compte pour savoir si sa famille avait un avocat ou s'il devait en prendre un. De toute façon, avec les plans qu'il avait fait, il devait s'en trouver un, et un bon, s'il voulait faire sortir Sirius de manière légale.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir et il put découvrir que sa famille avait comme avocat le Cabinet Kummer et fils. L'un des meilleurs, si ce n'est le meilleur, bureau d'avocat d'Angleterre. Il se souvenait que dans sa première vie il avait fait appel à eux suite aux découvertes qu'il avait fait sur sa famille, mais sans jamais savoir que ses parents avaient été leurs clients.

Ni une ni deux, Leonis se dépêcha d'écrire pour demander si l'avocat s'occupant de la famille Potter pouvait lui accorder un rendez-vous urgent. Deux heures plus tard il recevait la réponse en la personne d'un avocat se présentant à sa porte.

« Maitre Leonis, Monsieur. Un homme se disant être un avocat du Cabinet Kummer est dans le vestibule et souhaite s'entretenir avec vous. »

« Parfait ! Je vais dans le bureau, amène le. »

« Bien maitre Leonis Monsieur. » Et l'elfe repartit dans un « pop » sonore vers l'invité.

Harry s'était attendu a beaucoup de choses mais pas à se retrouver devant un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, ayant l'air de sortir tout juste de l'école.

« Bonjour Maitre…? »

« Maitre Kummer Junior. Enchanté, Lord Potter-Black-Grant » Répondit l'avocat en contemplant la chevalière des Lord que Leonis avait laissé sciemment visible.

«Je vous en prie appeler moi juste Potter. C'est beaucoup trop long sinon. Je vous en prie asseyez vous. Voulez vous quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je prendrais bien un peu de thé. »

« Tinkle apporte-nous du thé, veux tu ? »

« Oui Maitre. »

« Bien, que puis-je faire pour vous Lord Potter ? »

« Et bien plusieurs choses. Pour commencer, j'aimerais que vous allier voir mon parrain Sirius Black pour lui remettre ceci. » Lui dit Harry en lui remettant un parchemin un peu épais.

« Ensuite j'ai demandé, il y a de ça un peu plus d'un mois, un audit sur mon coffre étudiant. Avant d'y avoir accès et d'en prendre le contrôle, il m'est apparu que mon gardien avait effectué des mouvements bancaire sans la moindre autorisation. Gringotts m'a remit toutes les informations. Je souhaiterais que tout cela reste gardé chez vous et que, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, vous ressortiez tous les dossiers. La douce vengeance du mort. Si pour une raison ou une autre ces papiers viennent à disparaître, sachez qu'il y en a une copie dans un de mes coffres et que les Gobelins vous les remettront sur simple présentation. »

« Je vois que vous avez pris le temps de réfléchir où mettre vos pions Lord Potter. Mais puis-je savoir qui était votre gardien. »

« Mais tout a fait. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore. »

« Ah. Je comprends mieux que vous cherchiez à protéger vos informations. Je vous avouerais que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir eu des problèmes avec ce personnage. » Lui dit l'avocat ton en faisant une grimace de dégout.

« Ah bon et qui d'autre a eu a faire à lui ? » Lui demanda Harry d'un air intéressé.

« Je ne suis pas sensé vous le dire, mais pour ce qui a trait à la manipulation d'héritage et de biens, vous avez la famille Londubat. Sans l'œil avisé de Augusta Londubat, cette noble et ancienne famille aurait été ruinée en quelques années. Vos parents avaient mis la majorité de leur bien en sécurité et seul un coffre était accessible. Mais les Londubat avaient tout laissé ouvert par un excès de confiance. »

« Hum… Et bien cela me fera peut-être des alliés. Pour ce qui est de Sirius Black, j'entends demander une réouverture du dossier et un « nouveau » procès. » Enchaina Harry, tout en mettant dans un coin de sa tête l'information sur les Londubat.

L'avocat, qui avait jusque là écouté Harry sans émettre d'avis, fut quelque peu étonné par le ton qu'avait employé celui-ci en parlant d'un nouveau procès.

« Que voulez vous dire par nouveau procès. Je croyais que le ministère et le Mangemagot avaient eu toutes les preuves de sa culpabilité. »

« En effet, c'est ce qu'il ont affirmé mais à ma connaissance aucun procès n'a eu lieu pour juger comme il se doit mon parrain. Il a été condamné sans aucune possibilité de prouver son innocence. Et je compte bien changer les choses. D'autant plus qu'une des lois sorcières n'aurait pas était respectée si il y avait bien eu trahison. » Harry fit un pose pour voir si son avocat voyait laquelle.

«En effet, votre parrain aurait dû mourir immédiatement s'il vous avait vendu à Vous-Savez-Qui. Très bien je me rendrai à Azkaban dans les plus brefs délais et il faudra que nous nous revoyons pour établir un plan de défense. Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas vous lancer dans un procès sans aucune preuve et préparation, n'est ce pas ? »

« Tout a fait Maitre. Sachez toutefois qu'il va y avoir plusieurs changements dans les mois qui vont venir. Entre autre je vais changer de nom usuel et de lieu de résidence. À partir du mois de septembre, je vous demanderai de ne mentionner sur les courriers et papiers que mon titre de Lord Black, ainsi que de me faire parvenir toutes les informations concernant nos affaires au manoir Emerald Pearl. »

« Bien Lord Black, je pense que nous avons fait le tour des affaires que vous souhaitez suivre. Nous aurons un rendez plus long pour parler des entreprises et autres contrats dont vous avez hérité »

« Je vous laisse m'envoyer un demande par hibou dès que vous le voudrez. Tenez moi juste informé de la réception de ma lettre par Sirius Black et restez aussi discret que possible. Je ne voudrais surtout pas donner des indices sur une possible sortie sans que l'on soit sûr. »

« Très bien Lord Black. Je vais prendre congé pour pouvoir m'atteler dès à présent à ces dossiers. » Lui dit l'avocat en tapotant les dossiers de la banque Gringotts qu'il lui avait remis.

« Merci de vous être déplacé si vite. A bientôt Maitre Kummer. »

Harry finit sa journée sur les rotules sans même penser à regarder sa baguette. Toutes ces informations l'avaient quelque peu bousculé et il était inquiet pour son parrain. Il savait, pour l'avoir entendu de sa bouche, que si son parrain était resté un minimum sain d'esprit, c'était en partie en sachant que son filleul était toujours en vie et en réfléchissant à une vengeance des plus douloureuse pour Peter. Harry avait donc très peur de ce que pouvait devenir Sirius s'il restait sans nouvelle de lui.

 **oOo**

En se jour du cinq août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix, Lady Augusta Londubat lisait tranquillement la Gazette du Sorcier tout en buvant son thé Darjeeling. Elle faillit s'étouffer à la lecture d'une petite annonce.

« Il est bien rare de voir de si jeunes gens s'intéresser à la société sorcière et à ses coutumes. Je me demande si… Lobby ! Apporte-moi immédiatement de quoi écrire à la Gazette. » -Je sens que je vais avoir une nouvelle occupation cette année. Cela fera peut-être du bien à mon balourd de petit fils-

Recherche professeur pour des cours de maintient, d'histoire et de coutume sur la haute société sorcière, ainsi que sur les grandes familles. Ouverture d'esprit souhaitée car enfant élevé par une famille moldue. Bonnes références obligatoires. Salaire à débattre. Pour postuler, s'adresser à la Gazette du Sorcier, Section petite annonce.

-Oui cela allait être une année très intéressante.- pensa Lady Londubat. Elle n'avait pas idée de comment elle avait raison.

Pendant que Lady Londubat écrivait en urgence à la Gazette, un homme se faufilait dans les dédales de l'antichambre de l'Enfer qu'était Azkaban jusqu'à une cellule de haute sécurité. Là, il glissa une enveloppe assez épaisse et se volatilisa dans les ombres de la forteresse.  
Dans cette cellule, un chien, maigre et à l'allure triste, mal en point, couinait de tristesse depuis cinq jours. Il avait arrêté de manger et se laissait mourir de faim. Il avait perdu la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie. Son chiot, son mini Cornedrue, son filleul.  
Sur le moment quand il vit l'enveloppe passer à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, il n'y fit pas attention mais très vite elle l'intrigua. Le chien se transforma alors en un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui en paraissait cinquante tellement son visage était creusé. Lorsqu'il eut ouvert l'enveloppe et commencé à lire la lettre qu'elle contenait. Il resta un instant hébété avant de se mettre à rire de façon de plus en plus hystérique. Après un bon quart d'heure, il repris quelque peu ses esprits et mangea la lettre avant de se recoucher sous sa forme de chien. Il tiendrait. Il tiendrait pour cet espoir. Il s'endormit en repensant à ce qui était écrit dans la lettre. Ces mots resteraient gravés dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur.

 _Patmol,_

 _Le faon est en vie. Il traque le rat._  
 _Lunard aura de la compagnie pour dans deux lunes._

 _Méfait accompli_

 _Ps : Lettre comestible_


	7. Une moldue pas si moldu

_**Hello tout le monde.**_

 _ **Merci à tous pour la dizaines de reviews que j'ai eut le plaisir de lire suite à la publication du chapitre 5.**_

 _ **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire mon histoire (bientôt 100 followers! ahhhhhhhhhhh!) et ça me fait énormément plaisir.**_

 _ **J'espère que le chapitre qui arrive va vous plaire.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'aurez très certainement remarqué, pour le moment je place mes personnages dans la toile d'Harry ou plutôt de Leonis. Pour le besoin de l'histoire il va avoir recours à plusieurs noms et pseudo. Si jamais vous vous sentez perdu n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**_

 _ **Merci à Noumea pour son travail rapide et efficace.**_

 _ **Spécial dédicace à Wiki Harry Potter et au calendrier de l'année 1989 sans qui cette histoire aurait eut beaucoup de mal à rester plausible dans le monde de JK Rowling. :)**_

 _ **oOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **Une moldue pas si moldue et des professeurs en pagaille**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Flashback_

 _Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cette année là, ils avaient décidé d'appeler les vacances de Noël, les vacances des Sangs-Purs._  
 _Par on ne sait quel hasard, seuls les sang-mêlés et les né-moldus étaient restés dans le château, chez les Gryffondor. Pour certains, c'était car le voyage jusqu'à chez eux étaient trop long pour le peu de temps qu'ils y restaient, d'autres étaient là pour des raisons de sécurité. En effet depuis les événements du ministère, en juin dernier, tout le monde sorcier savait que le Lord noir était de retour. De ce fait, la majorité des familles d'origine moldue avait laissé leurs enfants dans le lieu dit le plus sûr du monde magique._

 _C'est donc une réunion, en mode moldu, qui avait lieu dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or. En effet, les sixièmes années avaient embarqué tout le monde dans une soirée réveillon sans magie. Jeu, boissons et confiseries uniquement moldus, ainsi que la musique. Vers les quatre heures du matin, une grande partie des effectifs était allée se coucher. Seul un petit groupe était resté éveillé. On pouvait voir Lavande Brown, assise sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, Dean et Seamus faisaient une énième partie d'échec, et Hermione et Harry étaient sur le canapé parlant de la première fois où ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient différent._

 _Pour Seamus, cela n'avait pas été une grande surprise. Sa mère étant une sorcière, dès qu'il eut fait un peu de magie accidentelle, elle lui expliqua tout. En revanche, pour Dean et Lavande, ce fut beaucoup plus drôle. Dean avait changé la couleur du chien de sa grand-mère. Le pauvre caniche avait fini bleu électrique. Lavande, de son coté, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire léviter le tuyau d'arrosage, pour tremper le voisin qui regardait par la fenêtre dans sa chambre. Le moment où ils ont le plus ri, fut lorsque Harry leur raconta le lâché de serpent sur son cousin. Par contre, ils comprirent pourquoi Hermione était aussi forte. Cela n'avait pas toujours été une histoire de savoir. Sa magie était aussi très puissante. Peut-être pas autant que celle de Harry mais tout de même._

 _« Je m'en souviendrai pendant longtemps je crois. Nous étions le neuf août mille neuf cent quatre-vint-dix. J'avais dix ans, et comme tous les jeudis, pendant les vacances, j'étais à la bibliothèque. Je venais de prendre plusieurs livres sur différents sujets, lorsque je fus bousculée. Je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Au lieu d'avoir une arcade ouverte ou des bleus et autres blessures, je me suis retrouvée à flotter dans les airs, entourée d'une bulle de protection. Les livres eux, par contre, étaient tous éparpillés au sol. »_

 _Harry regardait Hermione avec interrogation. Il voyait bien que de parler de cela, lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien. Elle avait les yeux dans le vide, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les autres qui s'étaient levés pour aller se coucher._  
 _Il se promit de lui en reparler un autre jour, seul à seule._

 _Fin du flashback_

 **oOo**

Jeudi neuf août, dans la petite ville de Leatherhead, la bibliothèque municipale venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Quand Leonis avait découvert la trahison de ses proches, il s'était juré que seuls trois personnes pourraient l'approcher. Neville, Luna et Hermione. En effet, il avait eut la certitude qu'aucun de ces trois là ne l'avaient jamais trahi. Hermione, elle-même avait été trahie, et de la plus ignoble des façons.  
Ce fut donc donc un jeune garçon, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux reflets roux qui entra dans la bibliothèque. Il se mit en quête d'un endroit lui donnant une vue parfaite sur l'entrée. Il ne voulait surtout pas la louper.

Ce n'est que vers quatorze heures qu'il la vit enfin arriver. Elle était comme dans son souvenir. Les cheveux hirsutes et emmêlés et son regard noisette si intelligent. Il avait hâte de retrouver le dragon des révisions.  
Il lui fallu encore patienter une bonne heure avant de la voir passer avec une pile de livre plus haute qu'elle. Harry fut tellement surpris par le choix des livres, qu'il ne fit même pas attention au garçon qui arrivait en face de sa meilleure amie. Légende et mythes : Les sorcières au Royaume Uni, La magie : mensonge ou réalité…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit un cri qu'il revint à la réalité. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Hermione, elle était bel et bien entrain de flotter, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit, c'est qu'elle était à plus d'un mètre du sol. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait pas de caméra de surveillance et pas de témoin de la scène à part lui. Le garçon qui l'avait bousculée, s'était, comme un vrai Serpentard, enfuit le plus loin possible de tout problème.

Alors qu'il allait aller vers elle, Harry se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait et paniquait, sans comprendre ce qu'elle avait et ce qu'il se passait. C'est donc tout doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, qu'il s'avança vers elle, la main en avant. Il lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit tout en sortant sa baguette. Lentement il la fit redescendre et récupéra une véritable furie dans ses bras.

« Chuttttt… pas la peine de paniquer. Si tu te calme, je peux essayer de t'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer. Chuttttt… Ce n'est rien. Tu peux te lever ? »

« Ou…Oui… S'il te… te… plait… » Lui dit Hermione entre deux sanglots.

« D'abord il faut que tu te calme. Ça te dirait un chocolat chaud ? J'ai vu un salon de thé pas loin. On pourrait aller si installer. Qu'en dis tu ? »

« D'acc…D'accord. »

Une fois confortablement installés avec une tasse de chocolat entre les mains, Hermione se reprit enfin.

« Avant de commencer, pourrais-tu me dire ton nom ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je me nome Leonis Black. Mais tu peux m'appeler Leo. Et toi ? » Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Hermione Jeanne Granger. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?» Lui demanda-t-elle sur avec une voix plus sûre, mais où une pointe d'angoisse subsistait.

« Tu dois savoir plusieurs choses à propos de moi. D'abord j'ai dix ans. Je suis né le trente et un Juillet mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un à Godric's Hollow, au sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de quinze ans et un mois et je vis seul depuis maintenant un mois et demi environs. Je… »

« Mais comment peux-tu vivres seul à ton âge ? » Le coupa-t-elle.

J'allais y venir. » A cette réponse Hermione eut le bon gout de paraître gênée.

« Et je ne suis pas comme les autres, je fais de la magie. Je suis un sorcier. »

« Je ne te crois pas. La magie n'existe pas. »

« Alors comment crois-tu que tu as réussi à voler à plus d'un mètre de haut ? Tiens, je vais te montrer. » Tout en lui disant ça, Harry avait de nouveau sorti sa baguette et transformait le service à thé devant lui en citrouille.

« Bon d'accord, je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais il va m'en falloir plus pour me convaincre. »

« Je veux bien, mais il va falloir que tu me présentes à tes parents et qu'ils soient au courant. Je voudrais leur montrer notre monde en même temps qu'à toi. »

« Non ! Pas mes parents ! » Répliqua-t-elle en tremblant de peur. Harry en était assez perturbé. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Hermione voyait la magie comme une tare. Mais apparemment si, ou sinon il avait déjà trop modifié le passé. Dans ce cas là, il avait peur de ce que cela impliquait.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression que la nouvelle te fasse plaisir. Ai-je tord ? »

« Oui et non. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir ce que je suis et que je ne suis pas toute seule à être comme ça. D'un autre coté, je sais que mes parents aurons encore plus peur de moi. Tu sais…il y a des fois…où je me dis que… »

« Oui ? Continue. Je peux t'aider, mais il faut que tu dises tout »

« Est ce que tu crois que je pourrais… Non oublie, c'est sans importance. »

« Dis moi. »

Hermione n'avait rien voulu dire concernant son refus d'informer ses parents de son appartenance au monde magique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry avait toujours cru que sa meilleure amie avait vécu une enfance normale avec sa famille moldue. Il avait toujours vu les Granger comme une famille bien sous tout rapport et fière de la réussite de leur fille dans le monde magique. Rien dans leur attitude n'avait laissé présager de ce qu'il découvrit en ce matin d'août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix. Hermione et lui s'étaient revus plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours que ce soit dans le petit salon de thé ou dans un parc. Ils avaient beaucoup échangé sur leurs goûts et Harry devait bien avouer qu'il découvrait une nouvelle Hermione, bien éloignée de la future préfète en chef stricte et autoritaire qu'il avait connu.

En ce samedi matin ils avaient décidé de demander une autorisation aux parents d'Hermione pour qu'ils les déposent dans le centre de Londres. Harry voulait faire découvrir le monde qui accueillerait Hermione d'ici un an. Il avait à peine franchi le portillon dans le jardin que des cris et des bruits de lutte lui parvinrent. Harry se précipita vers une fenêtre et la scène dont il fut témoin le figea. Hermione recroquevillée sur le sol essayant tant bien que mal de protéger son visage des coups que faisait pleuvoir sur elle son père. Harry pensait que la mère d'Hermione devait être sortie et que son père en avait profité mais un mouvement à gauche du canapé lui fit réaliser que la mère d'Hermione tricotait tranquillement pendant que sa fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Soudain tout lui paraissait plus clair dans le comportement d'Hermione. Elle aurait très bien pu être à Serpentard. Son courage et sa détermination devaient avoir eu raison de son ambition. Toujours première dans toutes les matières, toujours respectueuse des règles jusqu'à en être aveuglée. Même son mariage avec Ron semblait être dans l'optique de quitter définitivement sa famille. Au final, les Granger n'étaient pas mieux que les Dursley à la différence qu'ils ne la faisaient pas passer pour une délinquante mais pour la petite fille parfaitement normale, dans une famille normale. Harry se demanda si toutes les familles de né-moldus se comportaient toutes de la même manière.

Ce fut un hurlement plus fort que les autres qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se mit à courir vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche et appela les secours moldus. Une fois cela fait, il retourna à son poste d'observation. Malheureusement pour lui il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Pour qu'elle gagne sa liberté il devait impérativement laisser les autorités moldues voir de leur propres yeux ce qu'il se passait. Il savait pour l'avoir vécu que la parole d'un enfant ne comptait que rarement contre celle d'un adulte. L'arrivée des forces de l'ordre fut un soulagement pour Harry qui ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait.

« Je vous en supplie aidez là ! » Dit Harry en larme quand l'un des agents vint pour le faire reculer de la fenêtre.

« C'est toi gamin qui nous a prévenu ? »

« Ou.. Oui monsieur. » «Comment t'appelles-tu et que faisais tu là ? » Demanda le policier sur un ton de reproche.

« Je m'appelle… Leonis Black. Je…de… devais rejoindre… Hermione et nous devions… demander à ses... parents de nous… emmener à Londres »

« D'accord. Calme-toi. Tu as assisté à toute la scène ? »

« Non. Lorsque je suis arrivé Hermione était déjà parterre, à genoux, repliée vers l'avant, les bras cherchant à protéger sa tête. Ensuite, je suis reparti pour vous appeler de la cabine téléphonique et quand je suis revenu, elle était sur le coté et ne bougeait plus. J'ai très peur pour elle. »

« Très bien jeune homme. Par contre il va falloir que vous veniez avec nous au poste après être passé par l'hôpital. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous laisser seul et je ne vois nulle part vos parents. »

« Ils sont décédés mais j'ai un tuteur. Vous pouvez l'appeler à ce numéro. Ne faites pas attention, il m'appelle par mon nom. »

« Très bien restez ici. » Harry avait fournit le numéro de son avocat. Il avait vu avec lui que tant que son parrain ne serait pas sorti d'Askaban, il serait son représentant devant les forces de l'ordre moldues si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Et comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, son avocat possédait un cabinet dans le monde sorcier et dans le monde moldu.

« Allo ? Monsieur. Etes-vous bien le tuteur de Leonis Black ? »

« Il y a un problème avec Lord Black ? » Demanda précipitamment l'avocat. Le regard stupéfié de l'agent de police aurait fait sourire Harry si la situation n'était pas si préoccupante.

« Non, non pas du tout monsieur. Ne vous inquiétez pas mais une amie de Lord Black a eut un accident et Lord Black ne peut plus rester seul. Pourriez vous venir le chercher à L'hôpital Saint Thomas dans le centre de Londres. C'est là que nous emmenons son amie et il nous a dit vouloir l'accompagner. »

« Pas de problème je vous retrouve là bas. »

C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva à patienter dans le service pédiatrique de St Thomas Hospital. Hermione avait dû passer plusieurs examens et il en était ressorti qu'il faudrait qu'elle reste un mois, le temps que ses multiples fractures soient soignées. Ce fut lorsqu'il la retrouva dans l'après midi qu'il lui demanda des explications. Elle lui raconta tout. Comment son père l'avait toujours maltraitée. Au début tout n'était que verbal, puis lorsque la magie avait commencé à se manifester, il avait commencé à frapper. Sa mère semblait lui reprocher certaines choses sans jamais les dire. Son silence était plus parlant qu'autre chose.

Ce jour là, elle était allée ramasser le courrier et avait ouvert sans le vouloir une lettre où les résultat indiquait que son père n'était pas son père biologique. Elle le savait déjà. Elle était tombée sur des photos de sa mère avec un autre homme et cela correspondait à la période de sa conception. Par contre, son père lui n'était pas au courant et c'est son manque de réaction face à la nouvelle qu'il lui avait fait payer. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'en avait jamais voulu et que si elle l'avait gardée c'est que son père au début en voulait. Harry lui demanda si elle avait une idée de qui était son père, mais mis à part qu'elle n'était pas une Granger, elle n'en savait pas plus.

« Si ça se trouve, ton père est un sorcier, ça expliquerait tes pouvoirs. Si tu veux, il existe un moyen pour savoir qui est ton père, si il est de notre monde, si il est encore en vie et si c'est le cas si il veut bien de toi. Car je suppose que tu ne vas pas retourner chez tes parents maintenant. »

« Non en effet. Que faut-il que je fasse pour savoir qui est mon père ? »

« Je vais mettre un peu de ton sang dans une fiole. Ensuite j'irais voir les Gobelins à la Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Ce sont eux qui gèrent les héritages et ils ont les moyens de savoir qui descend de qui. » Joignant le geste à la parole, Harry sortit sa baguette intraçable et invoqua une petite fiole en verre. Puis il fit une petite entaille sur le bras de son amie.

Il laissa alors sa presque sœur se reposer en lui promettant de revenir la voir dès qu'il aurait des nouvelles.

Une fois récupéré par son avocat, il se dirigea au pas de course vers Gringotts. Il voulait solder toute cette histoire et si possible trouver une meilleure famille pour sa Mione.

Quand Ragnok vit le visage fermé et si sérieux de son client il les dirigea directement dans une salle sécurisée. Il sentait bien que cette visite était des plus sérieuses et que le ou les sujets qui seraient abordés n'auraient pas besoin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

" Lord Potter que puis je pour vous?"

"Excusez moi pour être venu sans prévenir mais une affaire assez importante c'est présentée aujourd'hui »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Voilà. J'ai une connaissance qui a découvert que son père n'était pas vraiment son père. Elle souhaiterait savoir s'il y a une chance pour que son géniteur soit un sorcier car elle vient d'une famille exclusivement moldue. »

«Je vois. Vous souhaiteriez faire un teste d'héritage. » Tout en disant cela le Gobelin sortit un morceau de parchemin d'un des tiroirs de son bureau.

Même si ce n'était pas une question, Harry acquiesça tout de même d'un hochement de tête tout en sortant la fiole de sang.

« Voici le sang de la jeune fille qui recherche sa famille. »

Ragnok prit la fiole et laissa tomber quelques goutes sur le parchemin. Une douce lueur bleutée émana de la feuille quelques secondes avant de se résorber. Harry était impatient de voir si sa meilleure amie était une sang-mêlée. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais dit, Harry savait qu'elle avait toujours souffert d'être une né-moldue. Surtout après la guerre, lorsque même son statut d'héroïne et son Ordre de merlin deuxième classe ne lui avaient pas ouvert les portes des soirées les plus prestigieuses du ministère.  
Lorsqu'il vit le regard du Gobelin, Harry cru que c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. Est-ce que sa meilleure amie venait d'une famille dont le nom avait été sali ? Ou pire, une famille de mangemort notoire ?

« Alors ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry

« Eh Bien… Je pense que vous venez de vous découvrir une lointaine cousine, Lord Potter. » Répondit Ragnok revenant de sa surprise.

« Ahh ?! Qui est son père ? »

« Hermione Jane Granger est en faite Zaniah Dorea Black fille de Regulus Acturus Black et de Jane Granger née Johnson »

Harry était bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa petite sœur de cœur n'était ni plus ni moins que la fille de Regulus Black. L'un des seul mangemort à s'être vraiment repenti et à être sorti de l'emprise de Voldy. Le courage est de famille.

« Y-a-t-il un quelconque testament ou une lettre que lui aurait destiné son père ? » demanda Harry après quelques minutes.

« En effet, mais je ne peux vous la remettre. Il faudra que cette personne vienne directement à la banque pour que nous puissions ouvrir le testament de monsieur Black. »

« Très bien. Une des raisons qui font que je me suis présenté si rapidement chez vous, c'est que ma cousine a été battue violemment par son beau-père et que sa mère lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle n'a plus ses grands-parents et se retrouve donc seule. »

« Vous souhaiteriez savoir si elle peut venir habiter avec vous ? Je ne vois aucun problème si ce n'est que votre tuteur magique n'est toujours pas sorti d'Askaban. »

« En effet… » Fit il songeur.

Il se tourna donc vers son avocat.

« Maître Kummer, auriez vous dans vos contacts quelques hommes de main ? Non pas pour faire un quelconque sale boulot, mais plus pour attraper de la vermine. Je voudrais bien le faire moi-même mais je ne peux pas utiliser la magie comme vous savez. » Lui dit Harry avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix

« Bien sûr Lord Potter que je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Pour ce qui est de la partie pratique, j'ai en effet quelques bons contacts. Ils font surtout dans la recherche d'objets perdus. Que souhaiteriez-vous retrouver ? »

« En fait, je recherche un rat ou plutôt un sorcier animagus rat. Il se trouverait aux dernières nouvelles dans la petite ville de Loutry Ste Chaspoule dans le Devon. Dans une charmante maison du nom de Terrier. Son signe distinctif est qu'il lui manque un doigt à la patte gauche. Faites bien attention, il ne faut pas que la famille découvre que le rat a été enlevé ni qu'ils voient quoi que ce soit. De plus cet animal est un as dans la manière de s'échapper. »

« Je pourrais peut-être mettre à votre disposition un de nos artefacts. Il empêche toute magie de fonctionner. de plus c'est un gros bocal. Idéal pour le transport sans risque de gros rongeur. » Intervint Ragnok avec un sourire carnassier.  
Cela tombait vraiment bien que la discussion se passe dans le bureau du président de la banque.

« Bien dans ce cas là je me repose entièrement sur vous. Maître, serait-il possible que le dossier pour le procès de mon parrain soit prêt dans moins d'un mois. J'aimerais avoir mon tuteur lorsque ma cousine sortira de l'hôpital. »

« Le dossier est déjà prêt. Ne reste plus que la date du procès et l'invité d'honneur. » lui répondit l'homme de loi avec un sourire carnassier. Ils n'étaient pas considérés comme les meilleurs pour rien à Kummer & fils

« Une dernière chose avant de partir Président Ragnok. Lorsque mon parrain sortira de prison, faudra-t-il que je lui restitue son titre de Lord et tout ce qui va avec ? »

« Ce n'est, en aucun cas, obligatoire. Il n'y a que si vous le souhaitez, à savoir qu'en tant que tuteur, votre parrain aura en gérance les voutes que vous ne pourrez ouvrir qu'à votre dix-septième anniversaire, ainsi que vos sièges au Mangenmagot. Il aura en quelque sorte son titre pour sept ans. Bien évidement toute transaction d'un certain montant, contrat ou vote demandera votre accord. »

« Bien, dans ce cas je me repose entièrement sur vous Ragnok, je sais que vous veillerez sur mes intérêts. »

« Bonne soirée Lord Potter. »

Harry et son avocat sortirent de la banque la tête pleine des informations et de prochaines cartes à abattre. Ils se séparèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur.  
En rentrant chez lui, Harry était sur les genoux. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, dormir. Mais la chance n'étant pas avec lui, une montagne de courrier l'attendait sagement sur le bord de son bureau et au vu des dernières nouvelles qui venaient de tomber, il ne put que s'en occuper.

Harry était mitigé. Il était heureux de retrouver sa meilleure amie et en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.  
Tout en regardant les différentes notes que Tinkle avait laissées sur son bureau, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit un courrier de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il se concentra.

 ** _Lord Grant_**

 ** _Veuillez trouver ci-joint les réponses à vos petites annonces_**

 ** _Cordialement_**

 ** _directeur du service des petites annonces Pour la Gazette du Sorcier._**

En tout, Harry découvrit une soixantaine de réponses dont une qu'il mit immédiatement de côté. Lockart avait osé envoyer sa candidature. Déjà que si tout se déroulait un temps soit peu comme dans sa première vie, il allait se le taper pendant un an. Il n'avait pas envie que l'autre handicapé du brushing ne vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Cependant, quatre noms sortirent du lot. Tout d'abord en réponse à sa première demande pour les matières dites générales.

 ** _Cherche professeurs pour cours à domicile sur les bases de la métamorphose, des sortilèges, des potions, runes et langues anciennes, arithmancie, astronomie et histoire de la magie. Ouverture d'esprit et références obligatoires. Enfant élevé par des moldus. Salaire à débattre. Pour déposer vos candidatures, merci de vous adresser au service des petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier._**

Une certaine Pernelle Flamel se proposait de venir tous les matins du lundi au jeudi de 8h30 à 13h30. Si cette Pernelle était bien la personne qu'il croyait, il l'a ferait signer immédiatement, des fois que son illustre mari participe.

Pour la partie concernant les cours de maintient et d'histoire des grandes familles, il avait été enchanté de la proposition de Lady Londubat. Cela voulait dire qu'il serait encore plus proche de Neville que dans sa première vie. Le trio d'Or serait peut-être réel cette fois.

A la troisième petite annonce, il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un certain Remus Lupin comme professeur de DCFM et SACM. A vrai dire, il lui avait fait porter un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier justement pour ça. Il espérait que le Loup-Garou comprenne le message. D'un autre coté l'annonce parlait d'elle même.

 ** _Cherche professeurs pour cours à domicile en DCFM et en SACM. Ouverture d'esprit et références obligatoires. Professeur Loup-Garou et autre créature magique bienvenus. Enfant élevé par des moldus. Salaire à débattre. Pour déposer vos candidatures, merci de vous adresser au service des petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier._**

Etrangement, chaque professeur n'avait pas demandé de salaire, juste quelques petites choses en retour. Lady Londubat avait demandé si son petit-fils pouvait participer à toutes les leçons. Pour Pernelle, elle voulait juste une occasion de sortir et de s'occuper et donc ne demandait rien en retour. Elle disait s'ennuyer. D'un autre coté il la comprenait, plus de six cent ans, même avec un mari comme le sien, ça devait être long. Remus pour sa part voulait juste un endroit où vivre. Etre accepté comme professeur malgré son handicape était déjà en soit un salaire. Harry de son coté espérait bien pouvoir lui verser un salaire digne de ce nom et la potion Tue-Loup pour l'année entière.

Son seul problème résidait dans la dernière personne à avoir répondu. Une certaine Liesbeth Broyath se proposait en professeur d'Occlumancie et Legilimancie ainsi que de SACM version créatures dites sombres. Harry connaissait ce nom mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où. C'est en posant les yeux sur un des ouvrages de sa bibliothèque qu'il eut un éclair de compréhension. Vampire : Mythe ou Réalité. Cette Liesbeth n'était autre que Elisabeth Báthory, comtesse vampirique hongroise de quatre cent trente ans. Il n'était pas plus inquiet que ça. Cela remontait à la période où il était à l'école des Aurors. Il avait eu une mission dans le Sussex et il l'avait déjà rencontrée. C'est lors de cette rencontre qu'il apprit que la comtesse avait une dette de vie envers la famille Potter et qu'elle avait été effondrée lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de ses parents. C'était elle qui lui avait appris la magie des anciens, mélange de magie druidique et de magie elfique.

Harry fini la lecture des candidatures avec un large sourire. Il allait enfin se construire une vraie famille et avoir de vrais amis. Il s'empressa de répondre positivement aux différents professeurs qui lui plaisaient le plus.


	8. Les Etoiles illuminent le ciel Noir

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**_

 _ **Bonne et Heureuse année.**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic qui j'espère vous plait toujours.**_

 _ **Il y aura quelques chapitres Bonus dont entre autre la rencontre entre Régulus et Jeanne vu que certains s'y sont intéressés.**_

 _ **Pour le prochain chapitre je vous avouerais que je suis en plein remaniement ce qui fait que j'espère pouvoir l'envoyer à Noumea le plus rapidement possible et vous le livrer à l'heure.**_

 _ **On dit merci à ma super bétâ: NOUMEA!**_

 _ **Enjoy.**_

.

.

.

.

Les étoiles illuminent le ciel Noir

 _Cabinet Kummer & fils, onze août, vingt-trois heures cinquante-quatre…_

Maître Kummer Junior posa ses lunettes sur une des piles de dossiers qui ornaient son bureau, tout en lâchant un soupir de fatigue. Cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'il travaillait non stop sur le dossier Black. Même si la demande venait du plus gros client que leur cabinet ait jamais eu, c'est surtout l'injustice qui avait frappé Lord Sirius Orion Black qui lui donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage. Mais la fatigue se faisait quand même sentir.

C'est un bruissement de cape qui lui fit relever la tête. Dans un coin de la pièce, près de la porte d'entrée, une silhouette se cachant dans l'ombre attendait patiemment debout.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles ? » Demanda l'avocat.

« Nous avons récupéré le colis. »

« A-t-il dit ou fait quoi que ce soit ? »

« Comme l'avait mentionné votre client, il a bien essayé de s'enfuir. Manque de chance pour lui, Firiel a horreur des rongeurs et encore plus des rats. Elle l'a bien amoché mais il devrait être en état de parler. »

« Bien, très bien. Remettez le colis à Amelia Bones, et rien qu'à elle, demain à la première heure. Dites-lui que personne, à part son équipe la plus proche, ne doit être au courant. Surtout, gardez l'anonymat du commanditaire. Et donnez lui ceci. » Lui dit Kummer tout en lui tendant une enveloppe.

« Revenez me voir après pour un compte-rendu de votre entretien. Je vous paierai à ce moment là. »

« Très bien. A demain Maître. »

Une fois le coursier parti, Kummer pris de la poudre de cheminette, la lança dans le feu et appela :

« Lord Grant, quinze Chemin de Traverse. »

« Bonsoir Maître. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un appel de votre part si tard. J'espère que rien de fâcheux ne vous est arrivé. »

« Bonsoir Lord Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous appelle car j'ai d'excellentes nouvelles. Le rat sera livré demain matin à Amelia Bones »

« Excellent. Quand pensez-vous que le procès aura lieu ? »

« Je lui ai écrit une lettre en lui demandant une date au plus tôt. Vu l'injustice dont a été victime votre parrain, je pense que nous pouvons nous attendre à un procès dans moins d'une semaine. »

« Parfait, je vais pouvoir faire sortir ma cousine de l'hôpital plus vite que prévu. Je ne vous retarde pas plus, vous m'avez l'air fatigué. Prenez le temps de vous reposer, nous aurons besoin d'être en pleine forme dans les jours à venir. »

« Bonne soirée Lord Black. »

Bien ! Tout se déroulait à merveille et encore mieux que cela. Harry se dit qu'il lui faudrait prendre un rendez-vous à Sainte Mangouste dès qu'il aurait la date du procès. En attendant, il devait organiser son déménagement pour le manoir.

oOo

 _Bureau de la Ministre de la Justice, douze août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix, huit heures_

Amelia Bones venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Un soupir de lassitude sortit de sa bouche pendant qu'elle s'asseyait derrière son bureau en bois sombre. Depuis que la purge des mages noirs et autres mangemorts s''était arrêtée, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle sentait bien que les grosses affaires lui échappaient. En cause, la corruption par laquelle le gouvernement de Fudge était gangrénée. Les Malfoy et autre Rockwood étaient libres grâce à leurs gallions.  
Tout en se disant qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester couchée, un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter.

« Calimmacil, que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir ? » Demanda la directrice.

« J'ai un colis pour vous. J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les souris. » lui dit l'homme encapuchonné assis en face d'elle.

« Absolument rien, mais avant de me donner quoi que ce soit auriez-vous une explication ? »

« Erreur Judiciaire. » Dit platement son interlocuteur.

« Tel que je vous connais c'est plutôt Complot Politique que Erreur Judiciaire. Et de qui s'agit-il ? »

« Lisez plutôt, les murs ont des oreilles. »

 _ **Cher Ministre Bones,**_

 _ **Veuillez trouvez ci-joint un animagus rat du nom de Peter Pettigrow.**_  
 _ **Il y a neuf ans de cela, un homme a été injustement enfermé dans le quartier de haute sécurité de la prison d'Azkaban sans preuve et sans procès.**_  
 _ **Aujourd'hui je demande l'ouverture d'un véritable procès pour mon client. De plus, les chefs d'accusation ne tiennent pas la route.**_

 _ **Je suis d'accord que, sur celui où il est accusé d'avoir tué treize moldus et un sorcier, il aurait été difficile de prouver quoi que ce soit sans l'utilisation du Véritasérum. Mais pour les charges de trahison envers les Potter, là il y a un problème. Monsieur Black était et est toujours le parrain de Harry James Potter. S'il avait nui directement à son filleul de cette façon, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Autre fait troublant, Sirius Black n'a jamais porté la marque sur son avant-bras gauche alors que mêmes les plus hauts gradés avaient la marque apposée.**_

 _ **Comme vous l'avez compris, les implications dans cette erreur judiciaire sont sans commune mesure. Je vous prierais donc d'être extrêmement vigilante sur l'équipe qui vous épaulera dans la préparation du procès. Personne de plus haut placé que vous ne doit être au courant avant le jour J. Ni le Premier ministre, ni le président du Mangemagot.**_

 _ **Je vous demande donc un procès dans les plus brefs délais. Mon client a déjà passé assez de temps comme ça en prison.**_

 _ **Avec toutes mes sincères salutation.**_

 _ **Maître Kummer J.**_  
 _ **Cabinet Kummer & fils.**_

Amelia dû relire la lettre trois fois pour être sûre de ce qu'elle venait de lire. C'était l'un des plus gros scandales du siècle. D'autant plus que de ce drame découlait des décisions concernant l'un des êtres les plus importants du monde sorcier. Sirius Black n'était autre que le tuteur d'Harry Potter, Le Survivant.

« Attendez moi ici. » Dit-elle en partant précipitamment de son bureau.

« Line. Appelez moi Kingsley et Alastor. Qu'ils viennent immédiatement et surtout qu'ils soient discrets. »

« Bien Calimmacil, avez vous autre chose ? Je suppose que vous ne resterez pas pour rencontrer les deux personnes qui viennent vers nous en ce moment même. »

« Vous supposez bien. Avant de partir, puis-je vous suggérer de brûler cette lettre. Et voici votre bien. Bonne journée Madame la directrice. Bon courage. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme disparut dans les ombres au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser passer deux hommes en tenue de combat.  
L'un était plutôt grand, noir avec une boucle d'oreille au lobe gauche. Son visage était imperturbable et ne montrait aucune expression. Il s'appelait Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le second, lui, était plus âgé et surtout plus abîmé. On sentait qu'il avait été en première ligne lors de violents combats. L'absence de son œil droit ainsi que de sa jambe gauche ne pouvait qu'en attester. C'est l'Auror Alastor Maugrey, chasseur reconnu de mage noir.

« Amelia. » Salua Maugrey « Madame Bones. »

« Messieurs, ce que je vais vous montrez dans les prochaines minutes ne doit en aucun cas sortir de ce bureau. » Dit-elle d'un ton grave. « Je vous demande un serment sorcier de ne pas révéler à qui que ce soit et par n'importe quel moyen ce dont vous allez être les témoins. »

Devant le visage fermé et le ton sans appel de la directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, les deux Aurors sortirent leur baguette et promirent sur leur magie de ne rien dire à personne, sous quelque forme que ce soit.  
Une fois qu'Amelia fut satisfaite, elle retira un gros rat stupéfixé d'un bocal et lui lança le sort Revelio Animagi transformant le rongeur en homme. C'est sous les yeux ébahis et horrifiés des deux chasseurs de mages noirs que Peter Pettigrow revint d'entre les morts, la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien en vue sur son avant-bras.

« Alors c'est lui depuis le début ? Quand je pense que Sirius a passé près de dix ans à Azkaban à la place de ce fou furieux. » Dit Alastor Maugrey un rictus mauvais ornant son visage, image on ne peut plus effrayante que son œil magique n'améliorait pas.

« Quels sont les ordres Madame ? Car je suppose que beaucoup de choses vont changer avec l'ouverture d'un procès pour ce… cette chose. » Dit Kingsley avec dégout.

« En effet, plusieurs choses sont à prévoir. Premièrement ce procès ne doit pas être ébruité avant le jour J à l'heure H. Il se tiendra à huis clos»

« Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je suis sûr que le président du Mangenmagot pourrait nous être utile pour la préparation du procès. » S'indigna Alastor. Ce vieil Auror, presque à la retraite, était un grand ami d'Albus Dumbledore. Il avait fini par lui faire confiance aveuglément, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'au nom de Plus Grand Bien, le vieil homme se rapprochait de plus en plus du côté qu'il combattait.

« C'est une demande des personnes qui nous l'ont livré. Je pense que je peux au moins leur accorder ça. Deuxièmement, je veux que notre invité profite de notre meilleure geôle et d'une sécurité à faire pâlir le Ministre d'envie. »

« Pour cela, le Département des Mystères devrait nous servir. De plus les Langues de Plombs pourrons nous aider dans les sortilèges de protection. » Annonça Kingsley. Même si l'homme restait le plus impassible possible on pouvait voir que son cerveau tournait à plein régime et que les questions commençaient à se bousculer dans sa tête. D'autant plus que Kingsley avait travaillé avec Sirius et l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Il allait y avoir quelque chose de personnel lors de l'interrogatoire de ce type.

« Troisièmement, je veux que l'on enquête sur tous les mouvements financiers qui ont été fait sur le compte de Monsieur Black ces dix dernières années, ainsi que sur les différentes prises de décision découlant de l'emprisonnement de Mr Black » Avec une fortune pareille laissée sans surveillance et à la disponibilité des Mangemorts, Amélia avait peur de découvrir que la fortune de la très Ancienne et Noble famille des Black avait fondu comme neige au soleil et que l'état se retrouve à devoir régler des dommages et intérêts faramineux. Déjà qu'ils allaient souffrir pour les dix ans d'emprisonnement…

« Et enfin, le dernier point et non des moindres, Sirius Orion Black est le parrain de Harry James Potter. Je pense que c'est une des raisons qui ont poussé mon interlocuteur à demander une entière discrétion sur le dossier. »

« À quand le procès Madame la Présidente ? » Demanda Alastor qui blanchissait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait tout ce que cette affaire allait soulever comme interrogations et comme doutes.

« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. » Lui répondit Amelia « Commençons dans ce cas pour l'interrogatoire. Pour la mise en sécurité au fin fond du département des Mystères je pense que la forme de rat devrait être plus facile à cacher. » Kingsley avait déjà préparé le suspect. Il l'avait proprement saucissonné à une chaise et avait commencé à verser du Véritasérum dans la bouche de Pettigrow.

Lorsque les yeux du fuyard devinrent ternes, l'interrogatoire commença :

« Interrogatoire de Peter Pettigrow, Bureau d'Amelia Bones le douze août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix » retentit la voix profonde d'Alastor.

« Comment vous appelez vous ? »

« Peter Pettigrow » répondit l'animagus d'une voix amorphe « Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« trente ans »

« Vous êtes donc né en mille neuf cent soixante deux ? »

« Non je suis né en mille neuf cent soixante. »

« Bon au moins le Véritasérum fonctionne. » dit Kingsley en se penchant vers la Présidente du Département de la Justice « Etes-vous un partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Oui »

«Quand avez-vous pris la marque ? »

« Lors de ma cinquième année à Poudlard. »

« Etiez-vous le Gardien du Secret de Lord et Lady Potter ? »

« Oui »

« Avez-vous trahis James et Lily Potter ? »

« Oui »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la gloire de mon Maître. Et pour faire payer à Potter. »

« Que vouliez-vous faire payer à Lord Potter ? »

« Tout. Son Argent, sa famille, son pouvoir. Il avait tout et je n'avais strictement rien. Il devait y avoir un juste retour des choses. Le Lord Noir m'a promis richesse et pouvoir alors que Potter ne me voyait que comme faire valoir »

« Avez-vous tué douze moldus le premier novembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt un ? »

« Oui »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour disparaitre ? »

« Juste avant de lancer le sortilège d'explosion, je me suis coupé un doigt et puis j'ai lancé le sort et pris mon apparence animagus. Sirius s'en est voulu de m'avoir appris ça. »

« Sirius Black est un animagus ? »

« Oui c'est un gros chien noir. Un peu comme un Sinistros »

« Kingsley vous allez enregistrer Black. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui reproche ça lors du procès. Il faut que le dossier soit en béton comme disent les moldus. » Dit discrètement Amelia « Bien Madame. Je pense que l'on a tout ce que nous voulions savoir. Nous poserons le reste de nos questions plus tard. »

Pendant que Peter était conduit en cellule dans son bocal, Amelia planifiait déjà le procès. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient pouvoir le faire pour le quinze août car, plus Pettigrow passait de temps au ministère, plus les risques que l'affaire ne s'ébruite augmentaient.

oOo

 _Ministère de la Justice, Tribunal, salle n°dix, quinze août mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix_

« Aujourd'hui je vous ai réuni car suite à un contrôle de routine, une équipe d'Auror a retrouvé un homme que l'on croyait mort. Après un interrogatoire sous Véritasérum, une grave erreur judiciaire nous est apparue. Je demande donc aujourd'hui l'ouverture du procès de Peter Pettigrow et de Sirius Black. Lequel aurait passé neuf ans de sa vie dans une cellule d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'aurait vraisemblablement pas commis. »

Lorsque Mme Bones eut fini son introduction, plusieurs cris de surprise puis d'horreur se firent entendre. Rien ni personne n'avait laissé filtrer l'information et même la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait pas réussi à être au courant. Mais le plus intéressant fut la réaction des dirigeants du pays. Fudge, dans tout son courage, cherchait déjà qui incriminer pour ses manquements. Barty Croupton se tassait le plus possible sur son siège car il savait qu'il avait été à la tête du Département de la Justice à cette période. Et Dumbledore avait perdu tout éclat dans ses yeux bleus. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il prit la parole, personne n'en cru ses oreilles.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire. Je veux dire, Sirius Black fait partie d'une des familles comptant le plus de mangemorts. De plus, j'ai peur que la trop longue période pendant laquelle il a été enfermé avec les Détraqueurs ne l'ait fragilisé psychologiquement. Comme vous le savez, le taux de personne présentant un problème psychique grave est élevé chez les Black, comme Bellatrix par exemple. Il pourrait être dangereux pour la communauté. »

« Permettez moi de vous contredire Président, une des raison qui font que le prévenu Sirius Black a passé neuf ans en prison, est qu'il n'a jamais eu de procès. Il a été enfermé sans avoir le droit de se défendre et en ce qui concerne son état mental, je pense que nous pourrons nous en faire une idée lors de ce procès. » Lui rétorqua Amelia.

Au final le procès dura deux petites heures. Les preuves étaient accablantes pour Peter et même son avocat ne croyait pas que son cas était défendable. Sirius fut entendu sous Véritasérum et au vu de la réaction du jury, il allait recevoir beaucoup d'indemnités. Ce fut un Sirius libre et riche de plusieurs centaines de milliers de gallions qui partit avec son avocat, direction une clinique privée de Londres pour un check up complet et une remise en forme. Sirius eut même une surprise en sortant quand son regard de glace croisa deux perles d'Ambre.

« Remus ? » dit Sirius dont la voix était rendue rauque par l'émotion.

« Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais. » Lui répondit Remus en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Messieurs, je suis conscient que cela fait un certain temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que nous n'avons pas le temps de parler. Et encore moins ici. »

Sirius acquiesça docilement, ce qui fit lever les sourcils du Loup Garou. Remus n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami si passif face à un ordre. L'animagus chien se contenta d'un signe de tête qui voulait dire –Je t'expliquerai plus tard-

« Puis-je au moins vous accompagner ? » dit-il alors à l'avocat.

« Bien sûr, mais attentez-vous à des surprises. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Sur ce, tous les trois se dirigèrent vers les cheminées pour sortir du Ministère. Une fois dehors, le trio s'engagea dans le monde moldu. Après un trajet assez épique pour Sirius, en taxi, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ne semblait être qu'une petite maison dans le fin fond d'une impasse. Une fois passée la porte dont la peinture s'écaillait gravement, les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall où plusieurs personnes attendaient de se faire appeler.

« Bienvenue à la Clinique Moonlight. Que puis-je pour vous messieurs. » Demanda une jeune femme en blouse blanche, fortement maquillée et dont la voix, qui se voulait aguicheuse, faisait plus grincer des dents.

« En effet, nous avons un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Mitchell. Au nom de Sirius Black. »

A l'entente du nom d'un criminel reconnu, le sourire enjôleur de la jeune femme s'effaça et c'est avec une voix froide qu'elle leur dit de patienter. Pendant que les deux maraudeurs partaient dans une discussion des plus banales, l'avocat remplissait plusieurs papiers avec ferveur. Après en avoir fait signer certains à Sirius, il les quitta en leur disant qu'il avait un plis urgent à envoyer en lançant un regard entendu à Sirius.

oOo

Pendant que l'avocat de la famille Black s'occupait de son client, de l'autre coté de la ville de Londres un jeune garçon se préparait à boire une nouvelle fois du Polynectar. En effet, Harry avait décidé de sortir Hermione de l'hôpital. Il était sûr qu'avec la médecine sorcière elle serait rétablie en deux jours maximum. Il pourrait alors tout lui raconter. Harry en était venu à dire qui il était vraiment à une poignée de personnes. Hermione ou plutôt Zaniah, Sirius, Remus, Neville et sa grand-mère sauraient qui il était. Il voulait se faire une vrai famille, de vrais amis et pas des hypocrites qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un porte-feuille sur patte et une arme que l'on peut facilement manipuler.

Il venait de recevoir le compte-rendu du procès par l'avocat ainsi que les papiers donnant officiellement la garde de Zaniah et Leo à Sirius. C'est donc un Sirius Black en costume qui se présenta une heure plus tard à l'administration de l'hôpital Saint Thomas. Bien que le personnel le trouva bizarre, le Harry sous Polynectar put repartir avec sa pseudo nièce quatre heures après, les médecins voulant être sûrs que leur jeune patiente ait tous les soins appropriés.

Bien qu'elle sache ce qu'allait faire Leo, elle failli faire tout capoter lorsqu'elle l'appela par son prénom. Heureusement les infirmières étaient tellement concentrées à faire la leçon à Leo pour qu'il s'occupe bien d'elle qu'elle n'entendirent rien.  
Ce ne fut qu'une fois installé dans l'appartement du chemin de travers que Leo laissa tomber son masque.

« Alors, je suppose que tu as des questions. »

« Déjà où sommes nous ? »

« Tu es chez moi et bientôt nous déménagerons pour quelques choses de plus grand. » –de beaucoup beaucoup plus grand.- pensa-t-il « Pourquoi tu as cette apparence ? »

« C'est celle de notre tuteur. C'est mon parrain Sirius Black. »

« Comment tu as fait pour qu'il soit aussi mon tuteur ? Je veux dire, je n'ai aucun lien avec lui. »

« En fait cela vient de ton père. »

« Tu l'as retrouvé ? » demanda Hermione les yeux plein d'espoir « Oui, j'ai découvert que ton père s'appelait Regulus Black. C'était le frère de mon parrain. »

« Pourquoi parles-tu de lui au passé ? »

« Il est mort l'année de ta naissance. De ce que je sais il était quelqu'un de bien. »

« C'est pour ça que ce Sirius a obtenu ma garde. Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas venu lui-même ?»

« C'est une longue histoire, mais pour faire simple il a été emprisonné à tord pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis »

« Je suppose que tu ne peux rien me dire de plus sur lui. »

« Juste qu'il était bon et qu'il voulait ton bonheur. De ce que je sais il t'a laissé quelque chose à la banque. Une lettre et son testament. C'est tout ce que je sais. Ah, et aussi qu'il t'a donné un autre prénom que celui que tu portes aujourd'hui. »

« Comment voulait-il que je m'appelle ? »

« Zaniah Dorea Black. Zaniah étant le nom d'une des étoiles de la constellation de la Vierge et Dorea est le prénom de ma grand-mère »

« Définitivement nous sommes liés. Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. » Fit-elle les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Moi aussi petite sœur. Moi aussi »

« Que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Aujourd'hui tu te repose un peu. Si tu as des questions sur le monde magique ou autre je suis là. Demain nous irons dans une clinique pour que tu puisses voir un médicomage. Nos médecins à nous. Ils devraient te garder pendant deux jours maximum et tu ressortiras comme neuve. Chez nous la médecine est plus avancée dans certains cas. »

« D'acc… AHhhhhhhhh y a un serpent ! » Hurla t-elle en se recroquevillant sur le canapé.

« Ah oui j'avais oublié. Je te présente Ladon. C'est l'un de mes familiers. Un sorcier peut avoir un ou plusieurs familier. Pour le moment j'en ai deux. Lui et Hermès mon aigle. »  
Zaniah mit quelques minutes à se détendre puis elle approcha doucement sa main. Elle fut agréablement surprise par la sensation qu'elle eut. Ladon de son coté, appréciait grandement le massage et ses commentaires firent même rire Leo.  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement entre les rires et les questions. Zaniah avait fini par se poster près de la fenêtre donnant sur le Chemin de Travers et regardait, amusée, les sorciers évoluer. Sa vie avait bien changé, songea-t-elle. En mieux elle l'espérait.

A la clinique Moonlight, le Docteur Michell avait fini d'ausculter Sirius. Mis à part la malnutrition et la fatigue physique comme psychique, Sirius fut désigné apte à reprendre une vie normale et ses fonctions dans la société. Le médicomage voulu tout de même le garder pendant un petit mois pour le remettre d'aplomb. L'avocat laissa donc les deux amis seuls en fin de soirée. Il avait encore des papiers à finaliser et un rapport à faire.  
Une fois l'avocat sorti, Remus jeta un sortilège d'insonorisation et un pour bloquer la porte.

« Peux tu enfin m'expliquer tous les sous-entendu que tu as fait avec l'avocat. »

« Il y a quelques semaines j'ai ressenti une forte douleur à la poitrine. Comme si on m'arrachait le cœur. J'ai su que s'était le lien de parrainage qui se brisait. »

A l'entente de ces mots Remus pâlit et ses yeux se remplirent de larme. Son louveteau était mort. Il n'y avait que ça pour que le lien se brise.  
« Non… ce n'est pas poss… »

« Laisse-moi finir. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou. Ma seule raison de vivre depuis près de dix ans c'était lui. J'ai voulu me laisser mourir. Mais quelques jours plus tard j'ai reçu une lettre. Une lettre que seul un maraudeur a pu envoyer. Enfin je croyais que c'était toi. La lettre mentionnait Mini Cornedrue, et toi Lunard. Elle disait que Harry était en sécurité et que je sortirais bientôt d'Azkaban. Que le traître serait bientôt à ma place. Après avoir parlé avec mon avocat, j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas toi, mais Harry qui m'avait fait passer cette lettre. »

« Mais je croyais que Harry était chez les moldus et qu'il se savait rien sur le monde magique. Encore moins sur l'histoire de ses parents. »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » Demanda Sirius avec un soupçon marqué dans la voix. Remus était-il du côté du vieux fou ? Le jour où Sirius avait parlé à son avocat, celui-ci avait alors dit que plusieurs zones d'ombre entouraient Dumbledore et sa quête du plus grand bien. De plus Sirius avait entendu ce que Dumbledore avait dit avant son procès. Depuis, ses doutes sur la véracité de ce qu'avait son avocat n'étaient plus.

« Après ton procès j'ai voulu m'occuper d'Harry, je savais que Lily et James avaient fait le nécessaire au cas où toi tu ne pourrais t'en occuper. Mais quand je suis allé le voir, Dumbledore m'a dit que, d'après leur testament, Lily et James avaient demandé à ce qu'Harry soit placé chez la sœur de Lily. Il avait également argumenté qu'avec mon problème je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui correctement. Il m'a aussi dit que cela lui ferait du bien de grandir dans un monde où il ne serait adulé. Sur le moment je suis tombé d'accord avec lui. Et puis il y a quelques années, j'ai demandé si je pouvais au moins correspondre avec lui. Dumbledore m'a alors dit qu'il était trop jeune pour comprendre son histoire et que sa famille le protégeait. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin. Je lui faisais confiance jusqu'à il y a encore quelques heures. J'étais caché dans la salle d'audience pendant le procès. »

« Le fumier ! Dès que je sors de là je vais chercher Harry et on partira. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui serve de jouet. » Dit Remus, ses yeux virant à l'ambre liquide.

« Je suis d'accord mais pour le moment gardons tout cela pour nous. Tu veux. »

C'est ainsi que les deux amis se mirent à parler du bon vieux temps et de ce qu'avait été la vie de Remus depuis ce fameux soir d'octobre.

oOo

Le lendemain vit donc Zaniah et Leo passer les portes de la clinique Moonlight. Zaniah avait un rendez vous à quinze heures et Leo voulait en profiter pour aller voir Sirius. Zaniah fut installée dans la salle d'attente et Leo se dirigea donc vers la chambre quatre cent cinquante huit. Il était anxieux. Leo avait remarqué que les traits de caractère de Zaniah étaient différents de ceux d'Hermione. Même si elle avait toujours autant soif de connaissance, elle était moins portée sur les études. Mais après tout cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils se côtoyaient réellement. Peut être que cela changerait au fil du temps. Mais même cette remarque tout à fait rationnelle ne pouvait pas effacer la peur de Leo. Et si Sirius était différent. Comme il avait changé d'apparence il redoutait un peu la confrontation avec son parrain. La dernière phrase qu'il avait eu de lui était celle où il l'appelait James. Même si ce n'était qu'une erreur, car il savait que son parrain l'aimait, cela lui faisait peur. Peur qu'il ne veuille plus de lui s'il ne ressemblait plus à James. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte se demandant s'il devait l'ouvrir où pas, quand une voix qu'il reconnut entre toute l'interpela.

« Eh gamin, ne reste pas dans le passage. J'aimerais rentrer dans ma chambre. »

Tout en se retournant doucement, Harry essayait de ne pas laisser les larmes l'envahir.

« Bonjour Parrain. » Dit-il doucement.

Sirius qui était parti, se chercher un truc à boire, le regardait comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Puis sans rien dire, il poussa Harry dans la chambre, verrouilla la porte puis insonorisa la pièce et se jeta littéralement sur lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir Harry. »

Pris dans une étreinte à la Molly Weasley, Harry se laissa enfin aller et pleura contre le torse de son Père de Cœur.

« Je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul ici. En plus je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à me demander. Alors par quoi veux-tu commencer ? »

« Le début. » lui répondit-il la voix enrouée par l'émotion Harry lui raconta alors toute l'histoire ou presque. Il avait réfléchi sur la manière d'aborder le fait qu'il était au courant de tout et avait décidé qu'il allait mettre toutes ses découvertes sur le dos des Gobelins. Il lui raconta donc qu'il avait reçu au moins de juin une lettre de Gringotts lui demandant de prendre contact au plutôt avec eux car des irrégularités sur ses comptes avaient été trouvés. Au départ il n'avait pas voulu y croire et n'avait rien répondu. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut la cinquième lettre qu'il avait enfin accordé un peu d'intérêt au contenue de la missive. Il avait ensuite découvert tout ce que sa tante et son oncle lui avaient caché. Ses parents et son monde. Il avait alors décidé de partir et comme le fait de devenir Lord l'avait presque émancipé, il avait alors pu vivre seul ces dernières semaines. C'est lors de la lecture du testament de ses parents qu'il avait appris pour lui et pour l'histoire de Peter. Il avait donc demandé à son avocat de préparer un dossier pour le sortir et avait engagé des hommes pour la capture du fuyard. Harry lui dit aussi que sa mère avait découvert une potion qui le ferait changer physiquement sans lui retirer le sang et quelques caractéristiques propres à ses parents. Du coup, il avait changé de prénom et de nom et aujourd'hui il se faisait appeler Leonis James Sirius Black.

« Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour. »

« Eh bien je trouve que tu as bien choisi tes prénoms. Mais comment comptes-tu créer ta naissance ? »

« En fait je comptais sur toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour m'adopter. »

« Euh… je… tu.. . Enfin on ne… Si tu le veux alors oui. Je serais heureux que tu sois mon fils tant que tu n'oublies pas James. »

« Jamais. Je te le jure »

Il allait continuer quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

« Ah c'est vrai Zaniah. » Dit Harry en se précipitant sur la porte.

« Qui est ce ? »

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas gentil de m'abandonner dans un endroit où je ne connais personne. Surtout vingt-quatre heures après ma sortie de l'hôpital. »

« Oui je sais, mais bon il fallait bien que je lui parle. »

« Hum hum… Pardon mais qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Sirius un peu vexé que sa présence soit oubliée.  
« Excusez le, il est tête en l'air. Je me présente. Zaniah Dorea Black. Je suis la fille de Regulus. »

BOUMMM

« Ah bah, bravo pour la délicatesse. Non mais franchement tu n'aurais pas pu y aller un peu molo. Lui dire ça comme ça. Forcement qu'il allait tourner de l'œil ! Entre la demande que je viens de lui faire et ça, je pense qu'on n'est pas près de le voir se réveiller maintenant. »

« Oh ça va. Et puis c'est quoi ce que tu lui as demandé pour qu'il ait une réaction aussi forte ? »

« Je lui ai demandé si il voulait bien m'adopter. »

« Ah… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois qu'il voudra bien aussi pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudra lui demander. »

« Me demander quoi ? » fit une voix pâteuse.

« Si tu veux l'adopter aussi. »

BOUMMM « Bon, bah la c'est pas moi qui manque de tact »

Au final Zaniah fut gardée quatre jours à la clinique Moonlight pour une cure de Poussos et quelques potions pour une remise en forme. Leo avait laissé son parrain et sa cousine, après que le premier soit revenu à lui. Il passa régulièrement durant les quelques jours où Zaniah resta alitée. Ce fut pour lui l'occasion de parler un peu plus avec son parrain.

« Tu sais parrain, pour pouvoir te faire sortir j'ai dû prendre la tête de la famille. Je

suis le nouveau Lord Black. Veux-tu que je te rende ton titre ? »

« En fait, je suis plutôt soulagé que cette tâche ne m'incombe pas. Je t'avouerais que je ne suis pas familier des mondanités ou des jeux politiques. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, même si tu ne reprends pas le titre de Lord, tu te retrouves être mon tuteur, donc tu devras te présenter au Mangemagot et prendre différentes décisions pour Zaniah et moi. »

« Non, même avec ça, je préfère que tu restes le chef de famille. Cela t'aideras dans les différentes alliances que tu pourrais te faire à Poudlard. Elles seraient plus vraies que si ton statut de Lord était connu. Tu ne resterais que le premier héritier. »

« Très bien. Et pour ce que nous t'avons demandé. As-tu réfléchi ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour vous adopter tout les deux mais on va faire les choses bien. D'abord, je veux impérativement que vous n'oubliiez pas qui sont

vos parents. Je vous en parlerai à tous les deux. Ensuite, je veux que cette adoption reste secrète. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On vous fera passer pour mes héritiers légitimes. Vous avez perdu votre mère il y a quelques mois et, dans son testament, elle indiquait que j'étais

votre père. Vous avez alors tout mis en œuvre pour me retrouver et vous m'avez retrouvé après la une de la gazette du sorcier. »

« Mais qu'est ce que cela va nous apporter ? »

« De un, cela évitera les questionnements de la part des familles de sang-pur. De plus, cela est tout à fait possible. J'aurais très bien pu avoir une compagne et avoir eu des enfants cachés, à cause de la guerre, au moment de mon emprisonnement. De peur, elle serait partie dans le monde moldu pour vous élever. »

« Cela se tient. Quand penses-tu que nous pourrons faire le rituel ? »

« Dès ma sortie de la clinique. Mais il faudra voir avec les Gobelins. Il ont une salle déjà prête pour ce genre de rituel.»

« Cela tombe bien on doit aller les voir aujourd'hui pour Zaniah. Regulus lui a laissé quelque chose. »

En effet ce jour là, Zaniah avait enfin l'accord des médicomages pour sortir. Elle n'en revenait pas de la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait guéri. Lorsque les deux enfants furent sur le chemin de travers en direction de la banque des sorciers, Zaniah ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle. La fois où Leo l'avait emmenée dans son appartement, ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de flâner. Zaniah s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit la devanture de Fleury et Bott. Leo sentait déjà qu'ils allaient y passer des heures. La tirant par la manche, ils reprirent leur chemin, Zaniah lui faisant jurer qu'ils retourneraient à la librairie dès qu'ils auraient fini.

En entrant sur le territoire des Gobelins, Zaniah se composa tout de suite un visage neutre et impassible, même si intérieurement elle était stupéfaite par la beauté du lieu et par ses gérants. Leo se rapprocha doucement d'un des guichets et présenta ses respects en Gobelbabil et demanda à voir son chargé de compte Ragnok. Le Gobelin ne sourcilla que légèrement, mais cela suffit à Leo pour qu'il sache que le Gobelin le reconnaissait.

« Suivez-moi Lord Black »

Zaniah fut surprise que le Gobelin reconnaisse son cousin et se pencha vers celui-ci.

« Comment sait-il qui tu es ? »

Leo la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et fit apparaitre ses bagues de Lord. Zaniah avait toujours un peu de mal avec l'utilisation de la magie mais elle lui trouvait quand même beaucoup d'avantages.

Le Gobelin s'arrêta devant une porte en or richement sculptée et incrustée de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres. Il frappa et repartit, non sans avoir salué les deux jeunes gens, preuve qu'ils avaient fait bonne impression. La porte s'ouvrit et Ragnok les fit s'installer dans un canapé. Depuis qu'il avait repris la gestion des biens Potter et Black, Ragnok se faisait un devoir de toujours recevoir ses clients de façon respectueuse. En effet, rares étaient les sorciers qui avaient autant de respect vis à vis d'eux.

« Bonjour Lord Black. Miss Black je suppose. »

« Vous supposez bien Maître Gobelin. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, je vous propose de passer tout de suite à l'affaire qui nous intéresse. » dit le gobelin tout en faisant apparaître un épais dossier sur lequel le blason de la famille Black était apposé.

« Pour commencer j'aurai besoin que vous vous piquiez le doigt et déposiez une goute de votre sang sur le parchemin. Vu ce dont nous allons discuter, je ne peux pas me permettre de faire erreur sur la personne. »

« Je comprends. »


	9. Une famille presque normale

Hello tout le monde!  
Que de joie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre

Même si il n'aide pas trop à l'avancé de l'histoire il va mettre en place un lieu qui sera récurent dans cette fiction. J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez et que votre imagination aura de quoi se mettre sous la dent.

Un GRAND MERCI à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissée une review et qui font maintenant partie des followers. 135 ! Vous ne savez pas la pression que cela me met. N'hésitez pas j'apprécie voir que mon histoire vous met les méninges en vrac. Et surtout ne résistez pas à l'envie de poser toutes les questions que vous voulez.

Je répondrais Merci à Noumea pour son super travail ( comme toujours). Rapide et Efficace alors qu'elle a aussi son histoire pour laquelle je suis une grande fan ( Amour et Prophétie )

Je vous laisse à votre lecture

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

Une Famille "Presque" Normal

Étrangement, Zaniah ne fit aucune difficulté face à ce que lui demandait le Gobelin. Elle se piqua négligemment le doigt après avoir bu la potion d'héritage. Une fois que le parchemin eut bien prouvé son identité, Ragnok reprit.

« Bien Lord Black, Miss Black voici le testament de Régulus Arcturus Black. »

Contrairement au testament de ses parents, Leo vit le directeur Gobelin déposer une petite sphère sur son bureau et taper doucement dessus. La sphère prit une couleur rouge et une voix grave s'éleva dans le bureau.

« Gringotts, vingt cinq Juillet mille neuf cent soixante dix-neuf. Moi, Régulus Arcturus Black, présente ci-après mon testament. Je jure sur ma magie être sain de corps et d'esprit. Je lègue tous mes biens à ma fille chérie, Zaniah Dorea Black. Si pour une quelconque raison, je ne suis plus en mesure de m'occuper d'elle, ni sa mère, je laisse sa garde à mon frère Sirius Orion Black. Bien qu'il ne soit pas le plus mature pour prendre en charge l'éducation d'un enfant, je sais qu'il est le seul à être du bon côté. Que la magie soit témoin de mes dernières volontés. »

Zaniah était émue au plus haut point. C'était la seule trace que son père avait bien voulu d'elle et avait chercher à la protéger. Une fois qu'elle fut remise, Ragnok enchaina avec la présentation de ses actifs. Bien qu'il soient moins importants que ceux de Leo, Zaniah restait tout de même millionnaire et possédait deux propriétés. Une en Espagne et une autre au Canada. Même si elle était riche, étant encore mineur, elle restait sous la tutelle de son oncle et c'est l'argent de son cousin qui l'entretiendrait jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle avait bien fait la moue mais Leo lui avait assuré qu'ils allaient mettre en place un coffre pour son argent de poche. De ce fait, elle n'aurait pas à lui demander tout le temps l'autorisation.

Une fois sortis de la banque, Leo voulut offrir à Zaniah tout ce qu'elle voulait. Dans sa première vie, Leo n'avait pas vu Hermione devenir véritablement une fille avant le bal du tournoi et encore, elle était restée très simple. Ce qui, de toute évidence, n'était plus vraiment le cas. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, ils retournèrent à l'appartement où Leo lui donna une fiole.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« C'est une recette de famille. Elle permet de re-mélanger l'ADN et de créer un nouveau physique. Cela est définitif et permet de repartir à zéro. Veux-tu repartir à zéro avec moi ? »

Zaniah resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur de détermination apparaisse dans ses yeux.

« Tu es ma famille. Plus rien ne me retient dans le monde moldu. » Et sur ce, elle avala cul-sec le contenu de la fiole. Elle ne put échapper au trou noir qui suivit, mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla, ce fut pour tomber devant le visage resplendissant de son cousin.

« Alors comment suis-je ? » Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

« Tu es parfaite. Mais je pense que tu devrais te voir. Ce sera plus parlant. »

Et en effet, pour être plus parlant ça le fut. Adieux cheveux ébouriffés et dents trop longues, bonjour chevelure soyeuse et dentition parfaite. Ses yeux avaient également changé. Elle avait la même particularité que Leo sauf que son œil clair était plus bleu que vert. Au final, la magie faisait bien les choses car lorsqu'on les regardait, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Après ce petit détour, Leo et Zaniah partirent enfin pour leur journée shopping. Comme lui, elle se prit une garde robe complète et de la plus belle facture. Elle se prit également plusieurs sacs, chaussures et accessoires en tous genres. Ils avaient écumé presque la totalité de l'allée marchande quand Zaniah lui posa une question qui leur fit faire un petit détour pas l'allée des embrumes.

« Dis-moi. D'après ce que je sais, nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Alors pourquoi tu peux le faire toi ? »

« Je vais te répondre mais pas ici. » Lui-dit Leo l'entrainant dans une allé sombre.

« J'ai une baguette intraçable. Elle me permet de faire de la magie sans être repéré par le ministère. A savoir que la plupart des enfants Sang-pur peuvent faire de la magie chez eux si les protections de leur maison le leur permettent. Ce qui est un désavantage par rapport aux nés-moldus et aux sangs mêlés. Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller t'en faire fabriquer une. »

« Oui merci. J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir m'entrainer avant de d'entrer à l'école. »

« En parlant d'entrainement, j'avais pensé prendre des courts pour avoir un bon niveau lors de mon entrée à Poudlard. Ça te dirait de participer ? Il y aura un autre garçon avec nous mais je pense que cela pourrait nous être bénéfique. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Mais tu crois que je vais m'en sortir ? Et si je suis nulle. Comment vous les appeler déjà … Si je suis une Cracmol ? »

« Aucun risque puisque tu as déjà fait de la magie accidentelle. Bon, dans ce cas on va te chercher ta baguette officielle et on ira t'en faire faire une intraçable demain. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'ils récupérèrent la baguette en bois de vigne et ventricule de dragon. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller dans le monde moldu. Zaniah voulait étoffer sa garde-robe et s'acheter des produits de beauté que l'on ne trouvait pas dans le monde sorcier. Cela leur donna en plus une idée. Bien que les sortilèges existaient, Zaniah trouvait dommage que les sorcières ne puissent pas bénéficier de toutes les différentes possibilités qu'avaient les moldus. Aussi se mirent-ils d'accords pour en parler avec Ragnok.

De son côté, Leo voulait avoir les dernières technologies pour pouvoir rester au courant des avancées dans le monde moldu. Car bien qu'il aimât son monde, il le trouvait, par bien des aspects, très archaïque. Il avait, entre autre, trouvé des carnets appartenant à sa mère. Celle-ci avait inventé un sortilège qui permettait d'avoir des objets électroniques dans le monde sorcier. Cette avancée pourrait donner un véritable coup de jeune à la société sorcière et ouvrir un marché monstrueux. Malgré la joie que pouvait apporter le fait de pouvoir dépenser sans compter, Zaniah et lui avaient quand même fait attention. C'est donc contents et épuisés qu'ils finirent leur journée.

oOo

Le soir même, Zaniah avait proposé qu'ils partent en vacances pour les derniers jours du mois d'août. Ils sélectionnèrent une villa en Italie et partirent le lendemain matin grâce à Tinkel. La villa se situait sur les rives du lac de Côme et promettait paix et tranquillité. Leo avait appris par Tinkel qu'ils pouvaient faire de la magie dans toutes leurs habitations car celles-ci possédaient des protections, misent en place il y a de ça plusieurs générations. Zaniah était aux anges. Les vases et bibelots beaucoup moins. C'est là que Leo compris la différence entre Hermione et Zaniah. La première avait tout fait pour être acceptée dans ce nouveau monde et pour que son origine moldue ne lui porte pas préjudice. La deuxième savait qu'elle avait toujours appartenu à ce monde et elle était, de ce fait, beaucoup plus détendue et prenait l'apprentissage plus comme un jeu que comme une obligation. Il en était très heureux et savourait chaque jour passé en compagnie de sa petite sœur. Il voyait bien que Zaniah n'avait rien perdu de son intelligence et entrait facilement dans une compétition saine avec lui lors de leurs entrainements. Même si lui y allait beaucoup plus doucement.

Leo avait fini de sélectionner leurs futurs professeurs. Leur nouvel emploi du temps était donc partagé ainsi.

Lundi Matin 8h30–10h30 : Cours avec Mme Flamel sur la métamorphose 10h45–12h45 : Cours avec Mme Flamel sur les sortilèges.

Lundi Après-midi 14h30 –16h30 : Cours avec Mr Lupin de DCFM 16h45-18h45 : Cours avec Mr Lupin de SACM

Mardi Matin 8h30-10h30: Cours avec Mme Flamel sur les Runes et Langues Anciennes 10h45-12h45: Cours avec Mme Flamel Arithmancie

Mardi Après-midi 14H30-16h30 : Cours avec Mme Broyath d'Occlumencie et de Légilimencie 16h45-18h45 : Cours avec Mme Broyath en SACMN

Mercredi Matin 8h30-10h30 : Cours avec Mme Flamel de Potions 10h45-12h45 : Cours avec Mme Flamel en Histoire de la Magie

Mercredi après-midi 14h30-16h30 : Cours avec Lady Londubat de Maintient.  
16h45-18h45 : Cours avec Lady Londubat sur l'histoire de la haute société sorcière

Jeudi Matin 8h30-10h30 : Cours avec Mme Flamel sur l'Astronomie 10h45- 12h45 : Cours de Divination

Jeudi Après midi 14h30-17h30 : Cours avec Mr Flamel sur l'Alchimie

Ils leur restaient donc leur vendredi, samedi et dimanche pour se reposer, même si Leo aurait bien aimé rajouter quelques matières comme la magie noire, elfique ou ancienne ainsi que le combat au corps à corps etc.… Il avait réussi à convaincre Lady Londubat sur le fait que pour que son petit fils puisse s'entrainer avec eux, il lui fallait sa propre baguette et non celle de son père. Même si Leo avait beaucoup de respect pour cette femme au caractère bien trempé, il n'en restait pas moins que le mal-être dont avait souffert Neville était en grande partie dû à la façon dont elle l'avait rabaissé toute sa vie. Car même après la bataille de Poudlard, son ami avait dû subir les remontrances et les comparaisons.

A la fin du mois d'août, Leo et Zaniah étaient revenus bronzés et reposés de leur dix jours de vacances impromptues. Ils avaient eu la joie de découvrir qu'au final Sirius avait pu ne passer qu'une quinzaine de jours à la clinique et qu'il pourrait sortir pour le quatre septembre. Il avait été décidé qu'ils iraient dès sa sortie à Gringotts pour effectuer le rituel d'adoption et qu'ils emménageraient tous dans le manoir Emerald Pearl. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux d'autant plus qu'il allait falloir qu'un loup-garou et une vampire cohabitent sous le même toit. Autant qu'il y ait de l'espace pour que tout le monde soit bien …ou puisse fuir, c'était au choix.

En effet Zaniah n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi Leo avait besoin de faire le rituel d'adoption avec elle. Il avait fallu qu'il lui raconte tout. Il avait alors parlé de sa véritable identité et de ce que cela allait vouloir dire en terme de secret et de vigilance pour toute leur famille. Zaniah avait eut un peu de mal avec le fait qu'il lui ait caché une information aussi capitale, mais elle comprenait pourquoi. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de secret entre eux, ou presque, ils s'étaient alors penchés sur les possibles membres de leur futur famille. Ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que pour se protéger des sorciers qui voudraient les approcher pour de mauvaises raisons, ils allaient avoir besoin de personnes ayant un sixième sens. Quoi de mieux que de prendre des gens qui étaient proches de leurs parents. Enfin surtout pour Leo, mais Zaniah savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Il l'avait sortie de son enfer, elle le laisserait gérer leur vie jusqu'à pouvoir se protéger seule.

En ce matin du mardi quatre septembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, c'est un groupe fébrile qui se présenta à l'ouverture de la banque Gringotts.

« Bonjour Monsieur Black. Qu'est ce que Gringotts peut faire pour vous ? » demanda un Gobelin en voyant Sirius se rapprocher de son guichet. Depuis qu'il avait été libéré et qu'il avait récupéré ses biens et sa fortune, plus les indemnités du procès, il pouvait vivre confortablement. Même s'il n'était pas au même niveau que ses futurs enfants, il n'aurait aucun mal à vivre sans travailler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Bonjour maitre Gobelin. Je souhaiterais pouvoir avoir accès à l'une de vos salles de rituel. »

« Bien sûr Monsieur. Serez-vous seul ou ces messieurs et dames vous accompagneront-ils ? »

« Ils m'accompagnent. » Répondit Sirius d'une voix calme mais où commençait à poindre l'impatience de son propriétaire

« Et puis-je savoir pour quel rituel venez vous ? » demanda le Gobelin en souriant. On sentait bien qu'il jouait avec son client. Il avait remarqué qu'il ne possédait pas la bague de Lord et donc qu'il n'était pas à la tête de cette illustre famille. Il pouvait donc se permettre d'être un peu joueur.

« Cela ne vous regarde en aucun cas – claqua la voix froide de Leo- Maintenant je vous prierait de nous emmener à la salle ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire appel à Maitre Ragnok. » Dit-il tout en posant sa main droite sur le bureau du Gobelin. Il eut la satisfaction de voir celui-ci déglutir péniblement avant de faire demi-tour et de les emmener prestement vers la salle demandée.

« Je vous remercie » dit Leo en Gobelbabil avant de refermer la porte de la salle derrières eux.

« Bien, comment procède-t-on ? » Demanda Zaniah. Elle était impatiente de voir la magie à l'œuvre. Et pas seulement celle que l'on utilisait tous les jours. Non, celle-ci était assez rare et très puissante.

« Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, nous allons utiliser un rituel propre à la famille Black. Même si je ne suis pas adepte de la magie noire et de la magie du sang, elles restent toutes les deux les plus puissantes en terme de rituel, de protection et de lien. » dit Sirius tout en se plaçant au centre de la pièce.

« Pour commencer, je vais tracer des runes au sol. Je me placerai au centre de la pièce sur lequel j'aurais dessiné un pentagramme. Remus, tu te mettras au sud de ma position et vous Liesbeth, vous vous placerez au nord. Zaniah tu seras à ma gauche tant dit que Leonis, tu te placeras à ma droite. »

En effet pour que le rituel fonctionne il fallait entre autre que les parrains et marraines assistent et participe à celui-ci. Il avait été convenu que Remus serait le parrain. Leo avait ajouté que pour faire bonne mesure, ils devraient choisir une marraine vampire. Comme ça, ils seraient vraiment une famille atypique. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius prenne cette idée au sérieux. De ce fait, Leo avait envoyé une lettre à Liesbeth en lui disant qu'il avait trouvé son nom dans l'un des journaux de sa mère et que, comme elle avait répondu à son annonce pour être professeur, il lui proposait de rentrer dans la famille en souvenir de sa mère. Celle-ci n'avait pas refusé et s'était retrouvée embarquée par la douce folie de cette famille.

Une fois que Sirius eut fini ses explications et sa mise en place, tout le monde se plaça comme il l'avait demandé. Chacun était muni d'une dague de cérémonie et faisait face aux points cardinaux. Sirius leva sa main gauche devant lui et avec la lame s'entailla la paume en disant :

« Moi Sirius Orion Black, jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon sang, de prendre pour fils et fille Harry Leonis James Sirius Black-Potter et Zaniah Dorea Black. De les protéger et de leur apporter amour et écoute. Qu'ils soient reconnus aux yeux des hommes, des créatures et de la magie comme mon fils et ma fille. Ainsi soit-il »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler un halo rouge sang l'entoura et deux filaments partirent en direction de Leo et Zaniah sans pour autant rentrer en eux, les entourant juste.

Remus et Liesbeth firent de même et dirent :

« Moi Remus John Lupin / Moi Comtesse Elisabeth Báthory, jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon sang reconnaître Harry Leonis James Sirius Black Potter et Zaniah Dorea Black comme mon filleul et ma filleule. Je jure de toujours les protéger et d'être là pour eux. Ainsi soit-il »

Puis se fut au tour de Zaniah :

« Moi Zaniah Dorea Black, jure sur ma vie, ma magie et mon sang, reconnaître Sirius Orion Black comme mon père aux yeux des hommes, des créatures et de la magie. Je reconnais également Remus John Lupin et Elisabeth Báthory comme mon parrain et ma marraine. »

Ils pensaient tous qu'elle allait s'arrêter là mais il en fut tout autre.

« Je reconnais aussi comme lien indéfectible Harry Leonis James Sirius Black-Potter, frère de cœur et de sang et le prend pour jumeau. Ainsi soit-il. »

Leo n'en revenait pas, Zaniah, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'il aimait comme sa sœur voulait qu'ils aient un lien encore plus fort. Elle voulait qu'ils soient tous deux reconnus comme des jumeaux magiques. Leur lien serait incassable. Il était profondément ému. C'est avec une voix rauque qu'il reprit.

« Moi Harry Leonis James Sirius Black Potter, jure sur ma vie, mon sang et ma magie reconnaître Sirius Orion Black comme mon père aux yeux des hommes, des créatures et de la magie. Je reconnais également Remus John Lupin et Elisabeth Báthory comme mon parrain et ma marraine. Je reconnais aussi comme lien indéfectible Zaniah Dorea Black sœur de cœur et de sang et la prend pour jumelle. Ainsi soit-il »

Dès la fin de sa phrase Zaniah et lui furent entouré par un halo rouge comme Sirius. Leo n'avait jamais connu un tel déferlement de magie. Les forces en présence étaient terrifiantes et l'atmosphère s'alourdissait de plus en plus. Lorsque tout s'arrêta Zaniah et lui étaient à genoux, haletants. Puis comme poussés par une force invisible ils coururent vers Sirius en criant :

« Papa ! »

Sirius les récupéra comme il put, ne s'étant pas attendu à un tel débordement de sentiments. Zaniah pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Sirius sentait Leonis trembler contre lui. Tous étaient très émus et ils décidèrent d'aller fêter cette journée dans leur nouvelle maison.

Ils firent un crochet par l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse où les enfants récupérèrent leurs affaires. Bien que Zaniah avait acheté l'un des plus beau coffre de voyage de la boutique, celui de Leonis fit siffler d'étonnement les deux maraudeurs. Liesbeth, quand à elle, avait bien compris ce qu'il y avait de gravé sur le dessus de l'objet et avait un petit sourire en coin. Son filleul finirait sans doute à Serpentard. Elle imaginait très bien la tête qu'aurait fait James s'il l'avait su. Elle avait hâte de voir la réaction de Sirius.

Une fois toutes les affaires empaquetées et réduites dans une poche, le petit groupe hétéroclite quitta le bruyant Chemin de Traverse pour les silencieux paysages des Highland.

L'arrivée au Manoir Emerald Pearl ne se fit pas sans quelques petits problèmes, entre autre pour Zaniah et Leonis qui n'avaient pas supporté le voyage en portoloin. La première était encore toute retournée par les événements de la matinée et cumulait à cela son premier voyage magique. Pour le second, il n'avait jamais pu s'y faire et ne s'y ferait probablement jamais. Dans sa première vie, Leo avait fini par apprendre à arriver élégamment par cheminette mais les portoloins restaient un des systèmes de déplacement qu'il détestait le plus. Surtout depuis Cédric.

Étrangement l'arrivée au manoir ne se fit pas directement devant la grande bâtisse, mais sur une route goudronnée, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus moldue. Un simple chemin de terre partait vers l'est tandis qu'un panneau indiquait Glasgow trente sept kilomètres vers le sud. Leo commença à marcher sur le petit chemin vite suivi de sa famille. Ils durent stopper lorsque le chemin s'arrêta à la lisière d'une forêt. Leo s'entailla la main et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang sur les feuilles devant lui. Tous sentirent alors les arbres frémir et un grondement ressemblant presque à un ronronnement parcourut la forêt. Les arbres s'écartèrent et formèrent un portail. Même si celui-ci était fait de végétaux, on pouvait sentir les très fortes protections qu'il contenait.

« Le dernier des Potter rentre à la maison » Dit doucement Leonis, brisant ainsi le silence qui régnait

Les arbre laissèrent alors place à la continuité du chemin. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, le petit groupe déboucha sur un lac typiquement écossais. La roche noir et la végétation se reflétait dans l'eau calme, tel le reflet d'un miroir. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient déjà apercevoir quatre tours blanches et un morceau du toit. En se rapprochant ils découvrirent un hangar à bateau auquel on avait accès par deux chemins recouvert de graviers blancs. L'un partant de la route où ils étaient, le second serpentant dans une roseraie jusqu'à une plage de sable gris.

En arrivant devant le manoir, la première chose qui les frappa, c'est que ce n'était certainement pas un Manoir.

Ça un manoir ? » hurla presque Sirius.  
Remus, Liesbeth, Zaniah et Sirius se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Leonis dont le sourire fier faisait rayonner le visage.

« En effet Papa, je me suis dit que vu le nombre de gens que nous allions accueillir dans les prochains jours, il nous fallait un lieu digne de nous. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Tous étaient bouche bée. Le Manoir était en fait un immense château ressemblant à Poudlard. On y retrouvait les mêmes colonnes et les mêmes types de vitraux dans la cour intérieure. Les tours aperçues plus tôt renvoyaient à leurs grandes sœurs abritant les différents dortoirs de la majestueuse école. De l'extérieur on pouvait voir les quatre tours avec chacune un balcon qui faisait tout le tour. Sur l'un des côtés, face au lac, se trouvait une terrasse et à l'opposé de la bâtisse, une véranda faisant toute la longueur. Dans l'esprit de chacun, une même phrase s'imprima tandis qu'ils regardaient leur futur lieu d'habitation.

« On sera bien ici. »

Par contre, contrairement à la Grande Ecole de Magie, l'entrée ici se faisait par l'un des petits côtés. On se serait plutôt attendu à une immense entrée permettant de montrer à qui appartenait le lieu, mais il en était tout autre. En face du manoir se trouvait la partie, qui sans aucun doute, plut le plus à Sirius. C'était le garage, dans lequel étaient entreposées cinq voitures, trois motos et une limousine. Chacune avait l'air neuve ou en tout cas superbement entretenue.

Pendant que les hommes et la vampire regardaient avec envie les bijoux de mécanique du garage, Zaniah décida de faire un tour dans le reste de la propriété. Après tout, si Leo ne venait pas lui même ouvrir les portes, elles resteraient closes pour tous, même s'ils étaient tous une famille. Rien ne pouvait modifier les droits d'héritage. D'autant plus chez les anciennes et nobles familles.

C'est ainsi que, continuant sur le chemin de graviers, elle arriva sur un rond point. De là, elle découvrit trois merveilles qui la feraient à coup sûr sortir de la maison.

La première était cinq serres installées en parallèle du manoir. Elles étaient toutes reliées entre elles ainsi qu'à la bâtisse par un immense laboratoire de potions tout équipé et qui n'attendait plus qu'un potioniste passionné pour le faire revivre.

La deuxième se situait sur le rond point lui même. On y voyait une sorte de demi-sphère en métal et vitraux. Vitraux qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil et faisant paraître la demi-sphère tel un arc en ciel. Cette construction n'était autre qu'un planétarium dont les vitraux pouvaient laisser voir le ciel sous tous les angles.

Un autre chemin partait de la place du planétarium et conduisait directement à des écuries où une dizaine de box étaient aménagés. Étrangement, Zaniah ne put voir que six chevaux mais elle était sûre que les quatre box restant étaient habités.

Pendant qu'elle était partie en exploration, le reste du groupe avait fini par la rejoindre et était bouche bée devant les diverses installations que proposait le manoir.

Leo avait hâte de découvrir tous les trésors que recelait sa maison. En effet, il avait découvert que le manoir avait été construit par Godric Gryffondor lui même peu de temps avant qu'il ne parte de Poudlard et ne laisse la direction au premier Directeur. De plus, les trois autres fondateurs avaient apparemment aidé pour la décoration et l'agencement intérieur.

C'est à cette occasion qu'il avait compris que Salazar Serpentard n'avait jamais été en froid avec son ancêtre et que cela n'était qu'une rumeur découlant de leur plus violente dispute. Dispute qu'ils avaient eu au sujet des prénoms donnés à leurs enfants respectifs par leurs femmes. Lady Gryffondor avait donnée des prénoms moldus aux jumeaux qu'elle avait eu alors que Lady Serpentard avait gardé la tradition sorcière et avait donc donné des noms de forte signification. Ce ne fut que la malheureuse phrase de Serpentard qui traversa les siècles. « Les « noms » moldus non rien à faire « avec les héritiers de » Poudlard ». La transcription fut modifiée en « Les moldus et nés de moldus n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard. » Comme quoi, s'était dit Leo, quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire.

Le groupe hétéroclite s'avança donc vers la grande porte en bois sombre qui gardait l'entrée de leur nouveau chez eux. Lorsque Leo posa sa main sur le heurtoir, ils virent la bâtisse briller et ils sentirent les protections de la propriété se renforcer grandement. Le maître des lieux était de retour. Ils pénétrèrent dans une somptueuse entrée en marbre blanc qui contrastait avec les boiseries sombres que l'on pouvait voir un peu partout. Un grand escalier de verre en colimaçon partait dans les étages et trois double portes sculptées donnaient la sensation de cacher des trésors. La porte de gauche donnait sur un salon d'apparat qui ne laissait rien paraître de l'identité des premiers propriétaires mais qui permettait d'en connaître l'importance et le prestige. Les meubles, bien que sombres, rendaient le lieu agréable et laissait deviner la richesse du maître de maison. Les murs étaient en marbre blanc veiné de bleu nuit. Les tentures étaient bleu roi et le reste du mobilier oscillait entre le noir et le bleu très foncé. Deux grands canapés de cuir se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en fer forgé dont les pieds n'étaient autres que des serpents s'enroulant les uns autour des autres. On retrouvait de-ci de-là des traces de chaque fondateur, bien que la plupart des indices restaient extrêmement discrets. D'ailleurs, Leo pensait qu'il était le seul à les avoir vu. Le reste de la décoration n'était là que dans le but de meubler, car même les livres présents dans la bibliothèque ne sortaient pas de l'ordinaire. Rien que des livres basiques sur la magie et le monde sorcier. Autant dire que seul les inconnus et les connaissances venaient là.

La porte droite dans l'entrée menait par contre au salon et salle à manger plus personnels. En effet, le salon était plus convivial et la table de la salle à manger ne comportait qu'une dizaine de places. Le tout était dans les tons brun, ocre et donnait une ambiance propice au repos et à la détente. Ces pièces donnaient sur la véranda qui comportait un somptueux salon de jardin en fer forgé gris-bleu et en verre, le tout entouré d'une végétation magique très luxuriante pour un manoir qui semblait sans vie depuis plus de dix ans.

La porte située en face de l'entrée donnait sur une majestueuse salle de bal dont le plafond rappelait celui de Poudlard, en plus sophistiqué. En effet, on pouvait clairement voir les différents astres et planètes contrairement à La Grande Salle où on ne faisait que les imaginer. Il y avait présentement une immense table de plusieurs dizaines de places et trois gigantesques lustres flottant dans les airs, diffusant très certainement une douce lumière aux heures les plus sombres. Pour l'instant, le spectacle qui s'offrait à notre jeune famille les laissait sans voix. Tout le mur du fond n'était qu'une immense vitre donnant directement sur les roseraies et en contre bas sur le lac. Le soleil, en cette fin de matinée, donnait au cadre un air féerique et apaisant.

Une fois que tout le monde eut plus ou moins digéré le fait qu'il allait vivre ici, Leo décida que, vu la taille de la bâtisse, il était préférable qu'ils se séparent et qu'ils fassent un rapport sur ce qu'ils avaient trouvé plus tard.

C'est ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Liesbeth prirent le chemin vers une porte se trouvant juste derrière les escaliers. Zaniah s'arrêta au premier étage et Leo décida de prendre le dernier étage.

Leonis se trouvait donc au deuxième étage de la bâtisse. Il avait vraisemblablement atterri au niveau des chambres. En effet, l'escalier de verre s'arrêtait sur un palier carré desservant quatre couloirs richement décorés. Les murs étaient parsemés de dizaines de tableaux sorciers montrant villes et scènes de la vie quotidienne. Le tout sur des murs en marbre blanc veiné de vert d'eau.  
Dans l'aile Nord Ouest se trouvait une dizaine de chambres décorées avec goût et standing. Bizarrement, seul le coté gauche du couloir comportait des portes. Le mur de droite était fait de vitres magiques diffusant une douce lumière et montrant le lac.

Chaque chambre était équipée d'un sas dans lequel se trouvait un petit salon avec cheminé et un coin bureau. De larges portes donnaient sur les chambres dont les couleurs pastels donnaient une ambiance propice à la détente et à l'endormissement. Chaque chambre était dotée de sa propre salle d'eau et des vitraux ressemblant à ceux de la salle de bain des préfets était les seules sources de lumière.

Au fond du couloir, une porte se trouvait étrangement dans l'angle droit. Celle-ci donnait dans un salon rond décoré dans les tons bleu roi et marron. Une grande bibliothèque faisait le tour de la pièce. Au centre se trouvait une longue table ovale en chêne foncé sur laquelle des écritoires et autre support à livre se trouvaient, le tout sous une douce lumière propice à la lecture. Plusieurs fauteuils en cuir se trouvaient éparpillés le long des étagères et on trouvait différents plans de travail équipés pour toutes les matières. Une grande fenêtre donnait sur l'entrée du domaine et sur la forêt l'entourant. Dans le fond de la pièce partait un petit escalier en colimaçon fait dans un bois noir veiné de rouge.

Au premier étage de la tour, on se retrouvait dans un salon salle à manger qui pouvait accueillir quatre à six personnes. L'endroit était plus intimiste que le rez-de-chaussée et l'on se sentait privilégié. Léonis comprit qu'il se trouvait dans l'une des tours et que celle-ci devait être dédiée à un Serdaigle. Le second étage était une splendide chambre dans le ton de la maison de l'intelligence et du travail. On retrouvait les fameuses bibliothèques mais aussi plusieurs jeux tel qu'un plateau d'échec version sorcier en bois précieux, un jeu de GO et d'autres jeux de réflexion.

Il se demanda si toutes les tours avaient, comme celle-ci, les caractéristiques propres à chaque maison. Et en effet, après avoir visité l'étage entier et découvert une salle commune et dix autres chambres par couloirs - faisant plus penser à des suites qu'à des chambres- il avait finit par visiter les trois autres tours. La deuxième tour du côté ouest était celle d'Helga Poufsoufle. Dans les tons jaune et noir propre à sa maison, on ressentait vraiment le côté chaleureux et bon vivant des Poufsoufle. La plupart des meubles du salon étaient de grands poufs. Plusieurs tables de jeux de sociétés, pour jouer forcément à plus de quatre, étaient éparpillées au rez-de-chaussé. Au premier, on retrouvait le côté acharné du boulot qu'avait cette maison. Bien que l'on reconnaisse l'intelligence des Serdaigles, les plus travailleurs restaient sans conteste les Poufsoufle. Aussi Leonis ne fut pas surpris de découvrir plusieurs tables de travail. Mais là où les Serdaigle étaient solitaires, chez les jaunes et noirs on découvrait que tout était fait pour qu'il y ait du partage. La partie chambre comportait non pas un lit, mais quatre, histoire de prévoir en cas d'invitation.

Pour les deux autres tours, Leonis n'eut pas vraiment de surprise. Chez les Serpents, le vert et argent dominait sans être aussi étouffant que ce qu'il avait vu lors de son escapade en seconde année. La seule différence notable fut le premier étage de la tour. On y trouvait trois petites salles. La première était une salle de rituel clairement destiné à l'entrainement pour la magie du sang. La seconde était un laboratoire de potions tout équipé et la dernière était une salle d'entrainement au duel en tout genre, de l'épée au corps à corps, en passant par la magie sans baguette. Leonis sut qu'il prendrait d'assaut cette tour.

Chez les Rouge et Or on retrouvait un mélange de Serpentard et de Poufsoufle mais bien qu'il y ait une bibliothèque, celle-là n'était chargées que de livres pour faire des blagues. Les salles d'études et d'entrainement ressemblaient beaucoup à celle de Serpentard mais étaient plus axées sur le duel classique et l'épée.

Pendant que Leo finissait son tour des chambres, Zaniah, elle, s'était perdue dans les dédales du premier étage qui regroupait tout ce qu'elle aimait. Il y avait au niveau des escaliers, le même type de palier que pour l'étage des chambres. Seulement on retrouvait une double porte en plus. Celle-ci n'était autre que la chambre du maître. Une véritable suite de luxe.

Elle savait que Sirius allait l'adorer. Surtout après Askaban. La première porte de droite donnait sur une grande salle d'armes avec différents mannequins et cibles mouvantes ou non. La deuxième était une salle de classe ressemblant beaucoup à une salle de Chimie.

En face de celle-ci, on trouvait une autre classe où était regroupée une trentaine de tables en bois vernis et des chaises d'écoliers datant de l'avant-guerre.  
Enfin, la dernière porte, et non des moindres, était en argent sculpté et incrustée d'un bois noir aux reflets envoutants. Cette porte représentait un arbre pourvu de belles pommes.

Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans l'une des plus belles bibliothèques qu'elle eut jamais vu, qu'elle comprit ce que cela représentait exactement : L'arbre de la connaissance.

Zaniah serait surement restée là jusqu'à sa rentrée scolaire à Poudlard si Leonis n'était pas venu la chercher pour qu'ils redescendent et fasse profiter les autres de leurs découvertes.

En entrant dans le petit salon, ils s'étonnèrent de ne pas voir les trois adultes. Ils auraient dû avoir fini avant eux. C'est en réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu retenir les autres que les deux nouveaux jumeaux finirent pas s'assoupir dans les confortables canapés.

Personne n'avait fait attention à la vingtaine de paires d'yeux et d'oreilles qui les avaient suivis. Même la vampire et le loup ne les avaient pas senti.


	10. Elfes, Cours et Jeux d'Acteurs

_**bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**_

 _ **Voici le chapitre 9 Relu et corrigé.**_

 _ **Honte à moi pour tout ce retard et pour oser vous publier que ça. Mais la suite sera poster demain bien qu'elle n'est pas pu passer entre les doigts de fée de Noumea.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews et pour les nouveaux followers.**_

 _ **Bon, je vous laisse. Bisous**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Elfes, Cours et Jeux d'Acteur.**_

 _Manoir Emerald Pearl, quatre septembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, salon familial aile ouest._

« Regarde-le Bobby. Il a l'air d'un ange. » Chuchota une petite voix.

« En effet, c'est vrai qu'il est beau, même s'il a perdu les traits caractéristiques de la famille Potter. Je le trouve même mieux comme cela que lorsqu'il était enfant. »

« Tu penses qu'il se souviendra de nous ? Nous n'avons passé qu'un an avec lui. »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous le saurons à son réveil. »

« J'entends des pas. Ils arrivent. »

oOo

« Je n'en reviens pas. Tu as vu Remus toutes ces installations. J'ai du mal à me dire que c'est la maison ancestrale d'une famille de Sang-Pur. »

« C'est sûr qu'entre le piscine, la salle de cinéma, le sauna et hammam, la salle de sport et celle de massage, on se croirait dans la maison d'un milliardaire moldu. »

« Et encore vous n'avez pas vu le second sous sol les garçons » dit Liesbeth

« Quoi ?! Y'a encore un étage ? » hurla Sirius, choqué.

« Oui. J'ai trouvé une porte derrière l'écran de la salle de cinéma. En fait ce qui m'a intrigué, c'est l'amas de magie qui venait du mur. Au final, la porte s'est présentée sans que je n'aie quoi que ce soit à faire mais j'ai reconnu la magie des Potter. » continua-t-elle.

« Et qu'est ce que tu as découvert de si transcendant ? » demanda plus posément Remus.

« Et bien figure toi que le second sous sol est en réalité un véritable bunker façon sorcier. Comme vous le savez, toutes les maisons sorcières ont ce que l'on appelle un cœur magique. C'est là où se trouve le centre de contrôle des protections. Celui du château se trouve là. Mais avant d'y accéder, il y a tout un dédale de pièces toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres. J'ai découvert plusieurs salles de rituel, en fait une pour chaque magie, il y a une réserve de plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés contenant les ingrédients les plus rares et pour certains disparus. Il y a également une armurerie, une salle d'entrainement énorme et une bibliothèque ne contenant que des livres sur les magies oubliées. Autant dire qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour former l'élite des mages de combat. Au bout de ces salles on arrive sur un appartement où une famille de vingt personnes peut vivre coupée du monde pendant plusieurs années sans se marcher dessus. Il y a même un jardin intérieur de belle taille. La salle de contrôle des protections se situe après toutes ces salles et seul le véritable maitre du domaine peut y entrer. »

La description de cette dernière partie de leur nouvelle maison laissa les deux hommes abasourdis. C'est alors qu'une seule et même question traversa l'esprit de quatre des cinq nouveaux occupants. – À qui avait appartenu ce château ? Qui avait été assez fou et paranoïaque pour imaginer avoir besoin de ce genre de salle ?-

« Je peux vous expliquer si vous voulez. » dit une voix endormie.

Pendant que les adultes échangeaient sur leur visites, les jeunes s'étaient réveillés mais de peur qu'ils n'arrêtent de parler pour leur cacher quelques salles – qu'ils auraient au final découvert eux même- ils avaient fait semblant de dormir pour continuer à en apprendre plus.

« Tu ne dormais pas toi ? » lui fit remarquer Remus, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Non Moony. J'aime écouter les autres, surtout quand ils ne le savent pas. » répondit Leonis en se redressant sur le canapé.

« Ma parole, un futur Serpentard ! » s'exclama, enthousiaste, Liesbeth.

« Et fier de l'être » dit-il un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

« Ah non ! – s'écria violement Sirius- Il est hors de question que tu ailles à Serpentard. Cette maison est le mal personnifié. Il sont tous corrompus par la magie noire et ce sont tous des Mangemorts en formation. »

Cette phrase eut le don de jeter un froid glacial dans le salon en quelques secondes. Même Zaniha qui s'était réveillée, n'osait plus bouger. Mais bizarrement celui qui fut le plus en colère ne fut pas celui que l'on croyait.

« SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! COMMENT OSES-TU PARLER AINSI ! J'AURAIS PENSÉ QUE PASSER PRESQUE DIX ANS À ASKABAN T'AURAIT MIS DU PLOMB DANS LA TÊTE MAIS TU N'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE IMMATURE ET AVEUGLE »

C'était Remus qui s'était énervé. Peu de temps après que leur vie fut détruite par Voldemort, Remus avait commencé à sombrer. Et seule une personne lui avait tendu la main.

 _Flash back_

« Non ce n'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu nous trahir de la sorte. Vous mentez ! » hurla Remus, des sanglots dans la voix, à genoux dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

« Je suis navré Remus mais c'est la vérité. A l'évidence James et Lily n'ont pas mis leur confiance dans la bonne personne. Sirius était l'espion. » lui rétorqua Albus Dumbledore d'une voix compatissante.

« Mais enfin Albus, Sirius considérait James comme son frère. Il n'aurait jamais pu les vendre ainsi. Et c'est le parrain d'Harry. Comment voulez-vo… »

« Je suis désolé mais cela est la stricte vérité. Sirius était le gardien du secret et l'espion qui donnait des informations à Voldemort. Harry a ce soir survécu grâce à l'amour de sa mère et il sera placé dans la famille moldue de celle-ci pour que la protection dure le plus longtemps possible » dit Dumbledore d'un ton sec où l'on sentait une pointe d'agacement.

« Mais enfin, je sais que James et Lily avait pris certaines dispositions au cas où il leur arriverait quelque chose. Je pourrais le prendre avec moi et le confier lors des pleines lunes à Androméda ou même à Molly Weasley. Je suis sûr qu'une de ces deux femmes seraient ravies de s'occuper de lui. »

« Non Remus. Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus. La meilleure solution pour garder Harry en toute sécurité est de le laisser aux bons soins de la dernière famille qu'il lui reste. »

Sur ce Albus congédia Remus. Et celui-ci plongea dans un abîme de solitude. Toutes ces années où il avait eu peur de se retrouver seul. Il n'aurait pas pensé que cela arriverait aussi tôt. Le Whisky Pur-Feu remplaça bientôt ses meilleurs amis et les nuits de souffrances n'étaient à présent plus seulement les nuits de pleine lune.

Tout cela aurait continué s'il n'avait pas eu la visite étrange d'un certain maître de potion un soir.

TOC-TOC

« GNA paosnfjbzeh…. C'est pourquoi ? J'ach…achet….achète rien…hips »

« Je vois que tu as retrouvé le trou que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter le loup » dit une voix sarcastique

« Serv…Servi…Servilo …Hips…si tu es ….vun..vo…venu …pour te …fou…hips….foutre de …ma gueule…tu p… peux… aller…hips… te faire… ENCULER ! »

« Tu sais ce que c'est, hein Remus, de se faire…comment tu dis déjà…Ah oui… Enculer. Un chien et un loup. Au moins vous êtes à peu près apparentés. »

« JE T'INTERDI… »

Crac….hummm…baff….

Remus ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Ivre de fureur- et d'autre chose- il avait décidé de se lever du sol où il s'était laissé choir pour venir frapper ce connard de Serpentard qui se permettait de le juger alors que lui était un mangemort reconnu. Il avait juste oublié qu'il avait environ un gramme dans chaque bras et que sa condition de loup ne lui permettait pas de tenir véritablement l'alcool.

« Reste calme Lupin, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Mais avant j'ai besoin que tu sois sobre. »

Sur ce, le potionniste souleva la tête du loup et lui mis d'office une fiole de potion de dégrisement dans la bouche.  
Une fois après avoir repris ses esprit Remus se releva tant bien que mal et c'est tout honteux qu'il s'excusa auprès de son ancien camarade.

« Navré pour cet accueil. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir dans cet état. » –Voire même venir chez moi - pensa Remus rouge de honte.

« Si je suis là c'est pour peut-être te donner une chance de sortir du marasme dans lequel tu es tombé, mais pour cela il va falloir que tu oublies les quelques patronymes que toi et tes « amis » m'avez inventé. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Que peux-tu m'apporter qui pourrait me sortir du cauchemar que je vis depuis qu'ils sont partis ? Qu'est ce que tu connais toi de la douleur de perdre tous ceux que tu aimais. » Demanda hargneusement Remus les yeux pleins de larmes.

Il s'attendait à bien des réactions mais certainement pas à voir le masque si froid de Severus Snape, Serpent parmi les Serpents, se briser et pouvoir lire une douleur aussi forte si ce n'était plus grande, que celle qui l'habitait lui. Pour la première fois Remus se demanda ce que le nouveau professeur de Potion de Poudlard avait pu vivre pour avoir cet air si détruit.

« Je pense que je peux te le dire maintenant. » dis d'un ton las le potionniste « J'étais un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore. Tout ce qui a été dit lors de mon procès est la stricte vérité. Durant ma dernière année à Poudlard, Lucius a eut la très brillante idée de me présenter au Lord. Influençable et naïf comme je l'étais à l'époque, j'ai adhéré dès le début aux idées que prônait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a demandé de tuer une fillette lors de mon premier raid que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je m'étais vendu en esclavage à un fou. C'est un homme qui n'aurait pas hésité à vendre père, mère, femme et enfant pour un peu de pouvoir. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir la seule personne qui lui tenait tête et qui avait une petite chance d'arrêter ce mégalomane. Mais malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire j'ai fini par perdre les deux seules personnes qui comptait pour moi. Lily, ma meilleure et seule amie et le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé : Regulus Black. » La voix du maitre de potion avait diminué tout au long de son récit pour finir par n'être qu'un murmure brisé lorsque le nom de Regulus sortit.

« Je ne savais pas pour toi et Regulus. On n'a rien vu quand on était à Poudlard. »

« Oh je t'arrête tout de suite » le coupa Severus la voix pleine d'ironie. « On n'a jamais été un couple. Juste avant de partir de Poudlard, j'ai réussi à trouver le courage de me déclarer à Regulus. Mais je n'ai réussi qu'à avoir moquerie et refus. Ce jour là j'ai eu le reste de mon cœur brisé. Mon dernier espoir d'avoir un peu de bonheur dans ma vie venait de me rire au nez et cela devant tout notre dortoir. C'est la seule fois où ils m'ont vu pleurer. »

« Quand je suis entré définitivement aux ordres du Lord j'ai alors découvert pourquoi il m'avait répondu comme ça. Walburga Black avait tellement mis tous ses espoirs sur lui, suite à la fuite de Sirius, que Regulus avait fini par être un fanatique de l'héritier de Serpentard avant même d'être dans ses rangs. Et comme le Lord était homophobe il ne fallait surtout pas que le « prefereti" se retrouve avec cette tare. Pour moi cela n'a pas posé problème, mon physique et mes capacités ont bien aidés je dois dire. »

« Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que je sais ce que cela fait de voir un à un les gens que l'on aime se faire tuer et perdre en une seule nuit tous ses espoirs. » finit par dire le professeur les yeux dans le vague.

" Excuse moi Severus. Pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou même ne pas faire toutes ses années." lui dit Remus d'un air triste et empli de culpabilité. " Tu sais parfois je me faisais l'effet d'un lâche. Toutes les fois où j'ai vu Sirius, James et Peter s'en prendre à toi... J'ai voulu prendre ta défense, mais quand je voyais que je risquais de perdre mes seuls amis je n'ai pas pu."

"Ne le prends pas mal Lupin, mais pendant toute cette période tu as agis en parfait Serpentard. D'abord mes intérêts avant ceux des autres."lui répondit avec une pointe d'humour le potionniste.

"Tu sais quoi Snape, J'ai envie de te dire que toutes ses années auprès des deux vieux fous te donne un côté très Gryffondor. Courage et Loyauté." Lui répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

"Hum..humm. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je ne suis pas ici pour que l'on se remémore le bon vieux temps, mais pour te proposer un partenariat"

"Mais enfin Severus! Regarde autour de toi! Je n'ai pas d'argent et le peu que je gagne me permet à peine survivre. Comment veux-tu..."

"STOP! Arrête-toi deux secondes. Je ne te demande pas de mettre de l'argent dans une quelconque entreprise. Je te voyais plutôt en cobaye pour une de mes nouvelles potions."

"Et quel serait les effets de cette potion? Tu sais bien qu'avec mon problème peu, pour ne pas dire aucune potion ne fonctionne sur moi."

"Et bien justement c'est parce que tu es ce que tu es que j'ai besoin de toi, cette potion serait un premier pas vers une guérison de la Lycanthropie."

Remus était resté plusieurs minutes silencieux, puis s'était jeté sur Severus. C'est ainsi qu'une amitié sincère avait commencé et que les deux hommes avaient pu survivre à l'après guerre.

Remus s'était alors tu et avait patiemment écouté le maitre es potions. Ainsi avait débuté une entente quelque peu cordiale ou les piques n'étaient qu'humoristiques et bien loin de leurs années d'études

 _Fin du Flash Back_

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Sirius. Si aujourd'hui je suis là et pas six pieds sous terre c'est grâce à un Serpentard. Si je peux mener un vie à peu près paisible c'est toujours grâce à lui. Paix à son âme, il a été le seul qui m'a soutenu lorsque tu as fini en prison et que James et Lily sont morts. Je ne parle même pas de l'état dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas récupérer mini-prong. Si c'est pour entendre des bêtises pareilles je préfère encore vous laisser."

Et sur ce, Remus partit pour les étages en essayant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait être obtus parfois. C'était à se demander (répétition de parfois) pourquoi il était amoureux de lui.

Pendant que le loup montait ruminer ses pensées, dans le salon les choses n'allaient pas beaucoup mieux. Entre Leonis qui essayait de consoler son parrain qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, Zaniah qui ne lâchait que des piques cinglantes pour ajouter sa touche dans la culpabilité de Sirius et Liesbeth qui comptait les points, personne ne vit le beau plateau en argent rempli pour le thé apparaitre comme par magie sur la table basse en bois précieux. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Zaniah ne demande.

"Tiens? Qui a préparé le thé? Vous pensez que c'est Remus? Tu vois Sirius, il ne te fais pas la tête autant que tu le mérites."

"Zaniah. dit d'un ton sec Leonis. Arrête veux-tu. C'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça n'en rajoute pas."

"C'est pas de ma faute si notre tuteur est incapable de tourner sept fois sa langues dans sa bouche."

"Mais c'est impo...snifffff... Impossible de tourner sa langue." fit entendre une voix.

« Tu vois il arrive même à faire de l'humour. Il n'est pas vraiment triste, c'est du flan . »

« Bon ! Et si on le prenait ce thé. » proposa Liesbeth pour mettre fin à la discussion « Et pour répondre à ta question Zaniah, je ne pense pas que ce se soit Remus qui ait fait le thé. D'après ce que je sens il est dans les étages. »

« Alors c'est qui ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée tout en prenant en main une tasse du liquide fumant.

« Et bien d'après les Gobelins il y aurait une petite armée d'Elfes de maison dans ce château. Ils appartiennent tous à une très vieille lignée qui a toujours été aux ordres de la famille Potter. » lui répondit Léonis « D'ailleurs ça m'étonne de ne pas les avoir déjà vu. En règle générale, ils se présentent toujours aux nouveaux propriétaires. »

A peine Leonis avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une cinquantaine de POP sonores retentirent dans le salon.  
Un elfe qui donnait l'air d'être le plus vieux, et qui, d'après Léonis, n'en avait pas que l'air, s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol.

« Les elfes guerriers de la famille Potter présentent leurs respects à Lord Leonis Harry James Sirius Potter Black et lui souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Emerald Pearl »

Leonis regarda étrangement l'elfe avant de s'écrier

« Bobby ? C'est bien toi ? » dit Leonis tout en s'approchant de l'elfe recourbé.

« Le petit maître ne nous a pas oublié ! Le maitre est trop bon de se souvenir de ses premiers elfes. » dit Bobby les yeux pleins de larmes contenues

« Je ne peux pas dire que je me souviens vraiment mais ton nom est resté collé au souvenir de ta voix. » lui répondit Leonis en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Le maitre a-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda l'elfe en se reculant

« Non nous avons tout ce que nous voulons. » répondit Leonis, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le changement abrupte de conversation. De mémoire, les elfes n'avaient pas l'habitude des grandes conversations avec un sorcier où ils étaient traités en égal et cela les dérangeait assez pour qu'ils coupent court à l'échange.

« J'aurais tout de même une question pour vous. Tout à l'heure vous vous êtes présentés comme étant des elfes guerriers. J'ignorais qu'il existait différentes sortes d'elfes de maison » demanda soudainement Zaniah.

« En réalité, Miss Black, les elfes de maison sont une sous-catégorie des elfes. Il en existe une dizaine et parmi celles-ci seules quatre sont actuellement connues des sorciers. Les elfes des bois ou sylvain qui sont très proches de la nature, les elfes gris dont la sagesse et la culture sont reconnues de tous, les elfes noirs experts dans le maniement de armes blanches et de la magie noire et enfin les elfes de maison qui sont les meilleurs serviteurs qui existent au monde. »

« Et comment se nomment les autres ? » demanda Leonis lui aussi intrigué par ces nouvelles créatures.

« Il y a les gardiens que l'on appelle aussi Korrigans, ils sont peut-être espiègles mais ils restent redoutables lorsqu'il s'agit de garder quelque chose et sont très proches de la nature. À une période, ils travaillaient en étroite collaboration avec les Gobelins mais les différentes guerres avec les sorciers ont eu raison de leur entente. Les elfes Druides qui sont des soigneurs expérimentés et qui sont souvent appelés pour les cas les plus désespérés car ils possèdent une magie des plus fortes et des plus pures. Vous avez les elfes dompteurs qui ont une magie si douce que toutes les créatures non humanoïdes se laissent approcher et dompter par eux. Les elfe-morts est une catégorie qu'on n'a pas vu depuis très longtemps. Comme leur nom l'indique ils échangent avec les morts et ont une très nette tendance à se tourner vers la nécromantie. Il vous reste les elfes bâtisseurs qui comme leur nom l'indique construisent vite, bien et pour longtemps et enfin ils y a nous les elfes guerriers. Nous sommes un peu comme les elfes noirs mais avec une magie plus proche de la blanche que de la noire. Nous avons par contre un taux de réussite dans nos missions qui égale la leur. Malheureusement pour la plupart des catégories, il ne reste plus qu'une minorité d'entre nous."

" Je trouve cela fascinant qu'il y ait une telle diversité pour une si petite race." Dit Remus d'un ton professoral. " Je ne connaissais que les elfes de maison."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, les elfes de maisons sont les plus connus et les plus visibles car ils servent les sorciers depuis le commencement. Pour les autres catégories, on ne les retrouve plus que dans des clans qui ont eux-même été rattachés à des familles sorcières. Les premières générations de sorciers ont toujours su quelles étaient les catégories d'elfes qu'ils avaient chez eux. Certaines familles devinrent puissantes grâce à leurs elfes. Mais au fil du temps le savoir s'est perdu et nous, nous ne sommes restés que des elfes de maison pour la majorité des sorciers." dit l'elfe d'un ton docte

"Mais même dans les familles de sang pur ces informations se sont perdues ?" Demanda Liesbeth

"Oui et pourtant nous avons tout donné à ces familles, mais les traditions se sont beaucoup perdues durant les siècles."

" Qu'entends-tu par là?"

"Lorsque des elfes se mettent aux service d'une maison ou d'une famille il y a un échange dans les magies. L'elfe reçoit une stabilisation et un surplus de magie et la famille bénéficie de connaissances et d'un accès plus facile aux magies dont les elfes sont proches.  
Les Longbottom se spécialisèrent dans l'immobilier et grâce à leurs elfes firent fortune.  
Les Bones avec leurs Korrigants devinrent les maîtres incontestés des lois et de la justice. Car les Korrigants ont un rôle de gardien et de diplomate pour les elfes, même si aujourd'hui on s'arrête à l'aspect matériel. Leur magie première était de garder la magie elle-même, les lieux sacrés et bénis par la magie, leurs porteurs quels qu'ils soient. De ce fait cette famille est impossible à corrompre que cela soit magiquement ou financièrement. Le Korrigants ont toujours veillé à ce que les personnes mal intentionnées ne puissent pas pénétrer les demeures et les esprits de leurs maîtres.  
Les Prince avec leur druide furent les têtes pensantes dans l'art des potions et de la médicomagie pendant des siècles. On retrouve d'ailleurs les écussons des elfes dans le blason de la famille.  
Les Black connurent un destin plus funeste car dans leur trop grand égoïsme, ils ne firent pas attention à ces être serviables et se comportèrent en esclavagistes très rapidement moins de trois générations après la dissimulation des nôtres. Nous leur avions donné la connaissance des arts dit sombres et eux nous ont réduit à l'état de moins que rien.  
La magies des elfes est très complexe. Ils sont souvent sujet à de violentes crises durant lesquelles leurs magies sort de leur corps. Cela les épuise et ils ont besoin d'un lien avec les sorciers chez qui ils vivent pour éviter de finir fous ou comme vous le dite Cracmols.

Le problème qu'on rencontré les Black était que leur comportement vis-à-vis des elfes étaient tellement infect que le lien était très faible. Les accidents arrivèrent beaucoup plus souvent et la magie des elfes-morts se propagea tellement dans la maison qu'elle en fut saturée. Le malheur voulu que cela arrive alors que la femme du chef de famille était enceinte de leur premier né. Le bébé avait la même possibilité que les elfes de discuter avec les morts mais aucun contrôle et aucune explication. Cela le rendit fou et les nombreux mariages consanguins ne firent rien pour arranger les choses. Au final ce qui aurait dû être un don pour cette famille s'est transformé en malédiction sur plusieurs générations jusqu'à la vôtre Monsieur Sirius Black, ainsi que votre frère Regulus qui fut lui aussi épargné. Ce qui fait que même si vous avez baigné dans la magie noire toute votre enfance cela ne vous a pas affecté sur le long terme. " fini par dire Bobby.

" Et donc, si je suis votre raisonnement, les elfes guerriers ont apporté quelque chose aux Potter mais je ne vois pas quoi"

"En effet nous avons apporté une chose très importante aux Potter, la longévité et l'assurance de ne jamais mourir violemment entre les murs de leurs demeures."

" Mais cela n'a pas marché, mon père et ma mère sont morts sous mes yeux."

"Oui cela est malheureusement arrivé et la honte que je porte en moi pour avoir failli à votre famille me brûle chaque jour. Pour ma défense, le cottage de Godric Hollow n'était pas dans les propriétés de vos parents quand Lord James a pris la tête de la famille. De plus, il fut mis sous un sortilège de fidélias très étrange. Même nous qui sommes pourtant habitués à pouvoir rentrer partout, nous nous sommes retrouvés impuissants. Nous savions qu'ils devaient rester dans une demeure Potter pour leur sécurité mais nous n'avions pas pensé qu'ils seraient piégés de l'intérieur. Nous sommes des gardes du corps mais la magie de notre lien n'a rien pu faire pour nous permettre d'entrer car les runes elfiques n'avaient pas été apposées avant le fidélias. De ce fait nous sommes restés hors des barrières le soir d'Halloween."

Quand l'elfe finit de parler, la petite famille était abasourdie et Leonis entre-apercevait enfin la raison de la mort si subite de ses parents qui étaient pourtant connus pour être un auror de génie pour James et une grande langue de plomb plus qu'efficace pour sa mère. Qu'elle n'ait pas pu transplaner avec son fils ou qu'ils n'aient pas mis en place un plan pour se sortir de la maison en cas d'attaque était tout bonnement inconcevable. Voilà encore une zone d'ombre dans un passé déjà bien nébuleux de Harry Potter.

oOo

Alors que les sorciers essayaient de digérer les informations que l'elfe venait de leur donner, dans une autre partie du château quatre personnages de tableau se mirent en mouvement après plus de neuf cents ans d'immobilité.

"Ouch... J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous ton basilic Sal." dit l'une des représentations en s'étirant.

"Je te prie de ne pas insulter Artémis, elle ne t'a rien fait et en plus elle n'irait jamais risquer de devenir inculte en te touchant." répondit une voix froide venant d'un fauteuil dans le coin gauche du tableau.

"Ahhhh non, vous n'allez pas commencer vous deux ! Ça fait presque onze ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus et vous vous chamaillez déjà. À ce rythme là, nous n'allons jamais tenir une éternité." dit une jeune femme brune à la robe bleue et aux yeux brillants d'intelligence.

Les deux hommes firent la moue tels des enfants pris en faute, ce qui fit rire la dernière occupante de leur toile. Une jolie femme rousse dont la robe couleur or mettait en valeur ses formes généreuses.

"Laisse Rowena, nous ne pourrons pas les changer ( le maintenant est de trop à mon avis). Je tiens toutefois à vous faire remarquer que c'est à cause de votre comportement que toutes les rumeurs circulent sur vous deux à cette période."

"Si tu t'y mets aussi Helga, je pense qu'on n'a plus qu'à aller ailleurs." dit l'homme habillé de rouge et d'or tout en sortant du tableau.

"Eh! Revient ici Gryffondor, tu pourrais au moins m'attendre!" se mit à crier l'homme qui était assis." Fuir est l'apanage des Serpentard et en plus si je reste avec ces deux furies, je vais finir comme engrais pour Helga." continua-t-il tout en partant lui aussi.

"Je te rappelle que tu l'as épousée." fut la réponse d'une voix lointaine.

" De vrais enfants" gloussèrent les deux femmes tout en prenant une tasse de thé.

oOo

Au final toute la petite famille avait fini par échanger leurs impressions sur leur nouveau logement autour d'un bon repas préparé par des elfes aux petits soins.  
Remus s'était calmé et avait été émerveillé d'apprendre que le château appartenait à la famille Potter et plus exactement qu'il venait directement de l'héritage de Gryffondor.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la petite famille avait emménagé dans le somptueux château de la famille Potter. Bien que la chambre principale aurait dû être utilisée par Leonis, il leur était venu à l'esprit que si quiconque venait à visiter les parties privées de la demeure, il trouverait cela étrange que ce ne soit pas Sirius qui y ait accès.  
En effet pour le monde extérieur, Leonis et Zaniah Black étaient tous les deux les enfants cachés de Sirius Black et de la dernière descendante d'une illustre famille. Cette dernière étant décédée il y avait peu de temps, les enfants étaient partis à la découverte de leur origines et avaient tout fait pour retrouver leur père. Ce n'était que grâce au testament de leur mère et à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils avaient soi-disant retrouvé leur paternel. (plus correct dans la construction de la phrase, à mon avis…)

Suite au procès, Sirius avait du attendre les résultats des examens médicaux pour être sûr qu'il pouvait prendre avec lui ses enfants.  
Leonis avait décidé qu'ils présenteraient le château comme une demeure héritée de la mère des enfants. De ce fait, Sirius étant le nouveau maitre des lieux, il se devait d'avoir les plus grands appartements. Leonis avait opté pour la tour nord-est qui était aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard. Il la trouvait calme et reposante. Zaniah était dans la tour Sud-Est et s'était déjà plongée dans d'épais grimoires. Serdaigle était faite pour elle. Même si dans la première vie de Leonis, elle avait démontré un courage de Gryffondor, dans cette vie, Zaniah n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne.  
Zaniah et Leonis s'étaient concertés sur plusieurs points au sujet des soixante autres chambres. Bien qu'ils espéraient pouvoir inviter plusieurs de leurs futurs amis, ils trouvaient que tout cela était une perte de place. Aussi décidèrent-ils d'installer plusieurs salles aux origines Moldues.  
Ils ne gardèrent finalement que vingt chambres, le reste des pièces étant revues pour accueillir une salle de jeux exclusivement magique et une salle de danse qui servirait même pendant les cours de maintient. Dans chaque chambre, ils avaient fait rajouter un sauna et des baignoires à remous. On trouvait également deux autres salons en plus de celui d'apparat et de celui pour la famille. C'est deux là étaient beaucoup plus intimistes et on sentait que seuls les membres de la petite famille pouvait y avoir accès. Tout cela se trouvait dans l'aile Est, la plus utilisée. De l'autre coté se trouvait tout ce qui était salle informatique et jeux moldus en tous genres ainsi que les salles de cours.

Les jours passèrent dans une ambiance de vacances jusqu'au samedi huit septembre, jour qui vit arriver les Longbottom.  
En effet, Lady Augusta avait proposé de se présenter un peu plus tôt pour que le premier contact ne se fasse pas lors du premier cours. Elle désirait aussi voir le plan des cours, afin que tout soit prêt pour qu'ils puissent commencer de suite.  
Lorsque Lady Longbottom se présenta dans leur salon de réception, Leonis se dit qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, lors de la remise des diplômes de son petit fils. Autant dire que le chapeau à vautour était toujours là ainsi que le sac à main, qui soit dit en passant faisait plus sac de courses moldu pour grand-mère que sac à main véritable. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé du bras droit de la vielle femme. Mais malgré son gout douteux, il se dégageait d'elle une prestance et une force qui ne laissait pas place au doute. Cette femme était puissante et l'on se devait de lui montrer du respect si on ne voulait pas souffrir.  
La plus intimidée fut bien sûr Zaniah qui se dissimulait clairement derrière Sirius. Elle ne savait pas trop comment se présenter et avait peur de faire un impair. De leur coté Remus, Sirius et Liesbeth ne laissaient rien paraitre, mais intérieurement ils étaient amusé de la réaction de la plus jeune. En effet, pour les deux hommes, cette femme, quelque soit leur âge, les avait toujours fait sentir comme de jeunes enfants que l'on vient de prendre la main dans le pot de confiture.  
Pour Liesbeth cela était bien différent. Etant des proches de Lily et James Potter, elle les avait également surveillé. De loin, voire de très loin, mais elle s'était toujours inquiétée du sort du filleul de son amie. Pour le coup, elle avait vu comment cette femme s'était relevée après les morts de son mari, fils et belle fille. Comment elle avait repris la tête de la très noble et très ancienne maison Longbottom par intérim et avait protégé son petit-fils des complots familiaux.

"Lady Longbottom, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Leonis Black.. Bienvenue à Emerald Pearl."

La Lady le regarda intensément avant de lui répondre d'un ton fier.

"Enchanté Lord Black. Je vous avouerais que c'est une surprise de voir que le Lord de la très ancienne et noble maison des Black est un jeune garçon. Mais j'en comprends la raison."

Cela eut le don de refroidir la petite famille. Enfin presque, car Leonis avait un grand sourire. Il savait que c'était une grande dame et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir lui cacher grand-chose. Il n'était même pas étonné qu'elle l'ai percé à jour si vite.

"Je reconnais bien là une grande dame. Laissez moi vous présenter au reste de ma famille, voulez- vous ? Commençons par les adultes. À ma droite vous avez mon père Sirius Orion Black."

"Ravis de vous revoir Lady Longbottom." dit Sirius en lui faisant un baise-main.

"C'est un plaisir Sirius. Appelez-moi donc Augusta. La liberté vous va bien très cher."

"En effet Augusta, en effet."

" A ses coté vous avez Remus Lupin notre parrain à Zaniah et moi." continua Leonis.

"Ravis également Augusta" Dit Remus tout en imitant son ami.

"Cela fait bien longtemps mon ami. Je vous croyais disparu depuis le temps." lui dit-elle en lui touchant la joue.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent mais leurs disparitions à tous m'a bien trop affecté. Et vous aviez d'autres choses plus importantes à gérer. Comme le petit bonhomme qui se cache derrière vous." lui dit-il avec un sourire.  
Une chose qu'il fallait savoir, c'est que Remus, avant d'être un loup garou faisait partie d'une des familles les plus influentes de France mais que la disgrâce amenée par sa condition avait atteint toute sa famille et aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que lui. Même si le monde sorcier français était connu pour son ouverture d'esprit, sa famille, bien que riche et influente, n'avait pas pu gérer les attaques politiques et financières. Aujourd'hui Remus Lupin n'était plus qu'un sorcier anglais de bas rang et la fortune familiale était bloquée jusqu'à ce qu'un enfant non lycanthrope se présente dans la famille. Malheureusement, peu de personnes passaient outres les préjugés. Trouver une femme ou un homme non loup garou qui serait prêt à avoir un enfant avec lui était une option rare voir inexistante.

Lady Longbottom qui avait toujours eu une grande connaissance des familles influentes d'Europe, connaissait très bien Remus Lupin et avait même aidé sa famille quand celle-ci était venue s'exiler en Angleterre. Elle aimait beaucoup le loup et c'était réciproque.

"Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proche." dit Sirius.

"Cela remonte à avant notre rencontre. Franck étant plus âgé que nous, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de rapport à Poudlard et ensuite, la guerre ne nous a pas laissé le temps de nous voir plus que ça."

"En effet." conclut Augusta

« Bien, continuons les présentations. La jeune femme que vous avez à vos côtés est notre marraine: la Comtesse Elisabeth Bathory"

"Je me disais bien que je connaissais votre visage." lui dit Augusta tout en faisant une révérence. Vite imitée par son petit fils.

"Pourtant cela fait plusieurs siècles que je me suis retirée de la vie publique." répondit la vampire en lui rendant son salut par un signe de tête.

"Et enfin la plus importante car l'une de vos futures élèves, ma sœur Zaniah Dorea Black, pour l'instant Lady Black, jusqu'à mon mariage." dit Leonis en poussant sa sœur vers la noble Dame

"En...Enchantée Lady Longbottom. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer." dit une Zaniah bégayante tout en faisant une révérence un peu bancale.

"C'est un très bon début jeune fille. Je suis également ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que le fait de vous côtoyer donnera à mon petit-fils un peu de courage et de confiance en soi." répondit-elle tout en prenant l'épaule de Neville et en le poussant vers leurs hôtes.

"Allons présente-toi. » lui dit-elle d'un ton un peu sec mais où l'on sentait tout de même de l'affection.

"Neville Longbottom, Her... Héritier de la noble et ancienne famille Longbottom, enchanté de vous rencontrer." dit ce dernier en devenant aussi rouge que le sac à main de son illustre grand-mère.

"Enchanté Neville." répondit Leonis en lui serrant la main. » Appele-moi Leonis et elle Zaniah. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir bons amis."

"De même"

"Bien maintenant que nous avons fait les présentations, je vous propose de vous montrer les salles que nous avons préparées pour les cours." dit Zaniah avec entrain.

Etrangement Leonis retrouvait bien là son Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci était mal à l'aise elle revenait toujours sur des choses qu'elle pouvait maitriser. Les cours étaient de ces choses là.

L'aile Ouest avait été remaniées de telle façon que les chambres étaient aujourd'hui de véritables salles de cours. Il y avait deux salles pour les cours avec Augusta, un laboratoire de potion, deux salles pour les cours de DCFM, une de théorie et une pour la pratique. Il y avait aussi une autre salle dédiée à la pratique de la métamorphose et des sortilèges et une salle de cours classique pour les cours théoriques tels que l'astronomie ou la divination.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir Lady Longbottom, les cours de cette année porteront sur les même matières que Poudlard. Ce n'est pas pour prendre de l'avance, quoique, mais c'est surtout que, puisque nous avons été élevés Zaniah et moi dans le monde moldu, nous sommes désavantagés par rapport à nos camarades qui ont toujours vécu dans le monde sorcier. Et vu notre place dans ce dit monde, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commettre un impair."

"Je comprends tout a fait. Mais je vois que vous prévoyez des cours pratiques. Hors pour cela il faut une baguette. Je suppose que vous connaissez la règlementation sur l'usage de la magie par des jeunes sorciers?" dit doucement Augusta en levant un sourcil d'intérêt.

"Oui tout a fait. C'est pour cela que ma sœur et moi avons déjà nos baguettes. Achetées chez Ollivander bien qu'elles ne nous servent pas. Je peux aussi vous dire que ce n'est pas ma baguette principale et qu'il est dans nos projet d'en faire fabriquer une pour Zaniah."

"Très bien, j'ose supposer que les barrières magiques qui sont ici, sont ancestrales?"

"Je dirais presque millénaire."

"Parfait. Cela ne vous dérange donc pas si mon petit fils utilise la baguette de son père pour vos cours."

"Excusez moi Augusta" intervint Remus "Mais je sais de source sûre que la magie de votre petit fils prendrait toute son ampleur s'il avait sa propre baguette. Bien que j'imagine que celle de Franck soit assez compatible avec sa magie, je vous avouerais que ses résultats seraient plus probants avec une baguette qui lui irait en tous points."

Augusta qui avait commencé par ouvrir la bouche pour contrer la demande de Remus la referma puis réfléchit un instant.

"Très bien. Dans ce cas nous irons chercher sa baguette avant les cours de lundi. Je vous demande juste une chose. Si vous vous faites faire une baguette intraçable jeune fille, pourriez-vous nous prévenir de l'heure à laquelle vous y allez que nous puissions faire de même."

"Mais bien sûr Lady Longbottom." acquiesça Zaniah

Sur ce, les adultes partirent vers la véranda pour prendre une collation pendant que Zaniah et Leonis faisaient faire le tour du propriétaire à Neville. Celui-ci ne cacha pas son enthousiasme lorsqu'il visita la tour rouge et or. Mais lorsqu'il vit la taille des serres et leurs contenu, il aurait presque pu s'évanouir de bonheur.  
C'est ainsi que prit fin cette journée riche en rencontre et découverte.

oOo

Dimanche neuf septembre mille neuf cent quatre vingt dix, quatre heures trente-cinq du matin.

Dans une chambre du splendide Manoir Emerald Pearl, un jeune garçon de dix ans était au prise avec un cauchemar des plus violent.  
Il ne voyait rien, tout était noir, sauf un très faible rayon de lumière délivré par une petite grille d'aération. L'orage se faisant entendre et les éclairs allongeaient ça et là les ombres du petit réduit dans lequel l'enfant était allongé. Quand un éclair se fit plus violent, un cri se fit entendre dans la maison mais Leonis était incapable de savoir si c'était lui qui hurlait ou si c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Tout lui paraissait si sombre et pourtant si familier. Quand un nouveau cri déchira le silence, une forte voix se fit entendre au dessus.

"Mais il va pas la fermer sa gueule ? Tu vas voir Pétunia, cette fois c'est la fois de trop."

Des pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et le plafond de la petite pièce s'était mis à grincer au passage du pachyderme qui ouvrit la porte. Leonis se retrouva dans un salon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et malgré le fait qu'il savait ne plus vivre là bas, il se souvenait encore des corrections de son oncle et cela lui fit peur.

" Vaut rien ! Monstre ! C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie d'avoir eu la gentillesse de te récupérer. En nous réveillant en pleine nuit. Bon a rien ! Erreur de la nature ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Tu aurais dû finir comme tes parents. Mais attends un peu que je te remette les idées en place, tu vas voir."

Et sur ce, la correction commença. Dans la chambre du manoir, Leonis se débattait et hurlait à chaque fois que son oncle abattait sa ceinture sur son dos. Les habitants du manoir avaient été réveillés et Sirius et Remus essayaient tant bien que mal de le sortir de son rêve. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Une chose à laquelle Leonis n'avait pas pensé lorsqu'il avait fait son clone, c'était que celui-ci, bien que lui ressemblant en tout point, n'avait pas de magie pour l'aider à guérir s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais pris conscience que sans celle-ci, lui même serait mort bien plus tôt sous les coups de cet horrible personnage.  
De ce fait, il assistait en direct à la mort de son double sous les mains de ce qui était sa dernière famille. Il n'avait pas prévu de le faire mourir si tôt mais les circonstances lui permettaient de faire payer à ces pseudos êtres humains tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait.  
Tant bien que mal, Leonis finit par sortir de son sommeil haletant et en sueur.

"Harry! Comment vas-tu mini prong?" lui demanda Sirius.

"Moi je vais bien mais je n'en dirais pas autant de mon double"

"Tu parles de celui que tu as laissé chez les Dursley?" lui demanda Remus intrigué.

« Oui… mon oncle " dit-il en crachant le mot " est entrain de m'éduquer comme il se doit."

Leonis vit la mâchoire de Sirius se contracter et Remus avoir les jointures de ses mains devenir blanches sous la pression.

" Je pense qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps."

"Que comptes-tu faire ?" lui demanda Liesbeth qui était restée en apparence calme même si intérieurement elle bouillait de rage.

"Je pense que je vais le faire mourir mais pas avant lundi."

"Pourquoi pas avant lundi ?" S'étonna Zaniah.

"Je vais le faire mourir en plein milieu d'un lieu publique. Tout les lundis ma Tante m'envoyait faire les courses. Je vais mourir au milieux de étales et je peux te dire que la façon dont je vais partir va obliger la police à enquêter."

"Très bien nous te faisons confiance." dit Remus quelque peu bouleversé que son jeune filleul parle de façon si directe de sa mort.

"Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous."

"Sirius j'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que lundi lorsque j'aurai fait le nécessaire, tu te rendes à Poudlard voir Dumbledore. Liesbeth, il faudra que tu lui fasses remonter le souvenir et la sensation qu'il a eu lorsque j'ai bu la potion et que le lien de parrainage s'est brisé. Je sais que cela va être dur" dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius "Mais c'est la seule chose à faire pour que cela soit crédible. Je suis désolée Papa de te faire subir tout ça mais le futur de notre famille va dépendre de ta capacité à être un bon acteur et comme on dit, un mensonge est indétectable s'il comporte un peu de vérité."

"Très bien, nous ferons comme ça mais il va falloir mettre au courant les autres professeurs que vous aurez. Je sais de source sûre qu'Augusta ne dira rien. Elle nous a déjà fait un serment inviolable de taire tout ce qu'elle pourrait apprendre pendant vos cours. Mais je pense que vos autres professeurs devrons eux aussi passer un test pour que nous soyons sûrs qu'ils sont fiables."

"Je te rassure tout de suite, j'ai une totale confiance en les Flamel."

"Les Fla... Bon sang tu aurais pu nous le dirent plus tôt" s'écria Liesbeth " Et moi qui n'ai rien à me mettre" dit elle en se précipitant vers ses appartements.

Ceci clôtura leur discussion et chacun regagna sa chambre, sauf Zaniah qui avait été très perturbée par les hurlements de son frère et qui voulu rester avec lui le reste de la nuit.


	11. J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché!

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

 _ **Que dire si ce n'est que je suis profondément désolée pour le retard qu'a pris ma fiction. J'ai eut un gros problème pour ce chapitre. Il était obligatoire que je passe par là pour la suite de l'histoire et en même temps l'inspiration m'a manquée et je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce que je sortais. ( je ne le suis toujours pas et si vous ne l'êtes pas non plus n'hésitez pas à me le dire en review. Je reviendrais probablement sur le chapitre mais je me suis dit que vous aviez assez attendu.)**_

 _ **Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition. Un peu four-tout mais je ne me voyais pas vous faire pleins de petits chapitres de dix lignes.**_

 _ **J'espère en tous les cas que l'attente en aura valu la chandelle.**_

 _ **(N'est pas passé entre les doigts de fée de Noumea )**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Chapitre 10

J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché.

Malgré une nuit des plus courte, c'est une famille assez énergique qui fit irruption sur le chemin de Traverse en ce Dimanche 9 Septembre. Le clan Black au grand complet avait décidé de faire une virée shopping sur le chemin de traverse et les enfants avaient un rendez vous avec les Gobelins pour l'établissement d'un contrat en vue d'ouvrir une boutique sur l'allée marchande.

C'est donc un père rieur et des enfants joueurs qui arrivèrent au Chaudron de Platine, autre entrée sur l'illustre chemin mais par un lieu hautement plus chic et soucieux de la vive privée de ses clients. Aucune effusion de quelque sorte que ce soit n'eut lieu lors de leur passage ce qui les ravie. Depuis sa libération Sirius était devenue le parti à prendre et les sollicitations venaient de toutes parts. Leonis et Zaniah en tant qu'héritiers, avaient gagné la convoitise de nombreuses familles cherchant à faire de beaux mariage. Résultat ils redoutaient tous un peu cette sortie en famille mais les projets du Lord nécessitaient un déplacement en personne au près de Ragnock.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la banque gobeline ils furent immédiatement conduit dans le somptueux bureau du président. C'est un Gobelin tout "sourire" qu'ils trouvèrent.

" Lord Black-Potter. Mr Black, Miss Black. Enchanté de vous revoir." Les salua Ragnock.

"Nous de même."Répondit Leonis pendant que les deux autres Black hochaient la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir si tôt? J'aurais pensé que suite à la nouvelle liberté de Mr Black vous en auriez profité pour vous mettre au vert le temps d'une année."

"Vous avez tout à fait raison Lord Gobelin mais plusieurs idées de projets sont arrivées à mes oreilles et je voudrais savoir si ils sont viables."

"Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de passer par nous. Le fait d'être à la tête de votre famille vous donne toute latitude pour faire ce que bon vous semble." Lui rétorqua le Gobelin.

"Bien sûr mais ce n'est pas un garçon de dix ans qui connait les marchés sur lesquels je souhaite m'installer alors que les gobelins sont les rois des bons placement. Je trouve même cela regrettable que si peu de personne daigne reconnaitre cette valeur à votre peuple."

"Bien que la flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part avec la nation gobeline mais le compliment me va droit au cœur. Très bien My Lord en quoi consiste vos projets?"

"Avant tout lord Ragnock êtes vous contre un serment inviolable? La discussion qui va suivre risque de comporter certaines vérités qui ne seront pas bonnes à faire entendre à toutes les oreilles."

"Sachez Lord Black que les Gobelins savent garder un secret. Moi d'autant plus." Dit sèchement Ragnock

"Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous qui m'avez aidé à "disparaitre" vous devez reconnaitre que mes ennemies sont nombreux et puissants. Cela ne servirait qu'à nous protéger mutuellement."

Le gobelin le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes demi lune avant de conjurer un bâton ressemblant à une petite massue.

"Moi Lord Ragnock, Chef du clan Gobelin d'Angleterre, Directeur de la banque Gringotts Londres jure sur ma magie et ma vie de ne jamais révéler les secrets de la famille Black dans sa totalité sans l'accord du Lord régnant ."

Un mince fil d'argent sortie du tors du banquier en direction de Leonis qui accepta de suite les termes du contrat.

" Bien maintenant que le coté sécurité à été vu je vais pouvoir vous dire le pourquoi de notre visite. Il y a de ça plusieurs semaines Zaniah m'a fait une réflexion tout à fait juste. Les sorciers n'ont aucun loisir autre que le Quidditch ou les Baveboulles d'après ce que l'on sait. Les tournois de Duels n'ont plus lieu depuis deux siècle en Angleterre et les sorties sorcières s'arrêtent au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré au Lard seuls endroit purement sorciers."

"Ne me dites pas que vous voulez ouvrir une autre allée marchande?" Dit le gobelin avec une mine inquiète.

"Non. Pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Mais je souhaiterais réhabilités un certain quartiers et implanter différentes échoppes sur le Chemin de Traverse et à Pré Au lard."

"Pour les magasin je n'y voit pas trop de problèmes. Vous avez déjà plusieurs locaux vous appartenant. Héritage Potter. Par contre je n'ai pas très bien compris votre demande pour le quartier."

"Je souhaite faire de l'allée des embrumes le quartier de loisir d'adulte. "

"COMMENT?" S'exclamèrent les trois autres personnes de l'assemblé alors qu'un sourire innocent s'étirait sur les lèvres de Leonis.

Pendant que les autres vociféraient que ce n'étaient pas convenable que les très nobles maison des Black et Potter soient lié à des histoires touchant l'allée des Embrumes, Leonis lui était reparti au début du mois d'aout pendant un des jour ou il avait "flâner" dans cette sombre ruelle.

 _Flashback_

 _Alors que Leonis marchait d'un pas assuré parmi les ombres de l'allée de embrume. Il regardait les différentes devantures. À première vue, mise à par les quelques boutiques pas très nette du style barjo et beurk, les maison étaient délabrés et les quelques habitant étaient des filles de joies ou mendiant cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Il ne c'étaient jamais rendu compte que cette allée regroupaient autant de misère et que la société sorcière avaient de tels extrême. Les lords riches à millions et les autres tirant le diable par la queue. Au final ceux qui s'en sortaient plutôt bien étaient les Sangs-mêlés car ils avait la chance de venir avec leur argent moldu qui au final pouvait les faire passé pour riche alors qu'ils n'étaient issu que de la classe moyenne._

 _Alors qu'il marchait perdu dans ses pensés il fut attiré par des éclats de voix. En effet dans une sombre alcôve, un homme dont l'âge était indéfinissable essayait par tout les moyens de coincer une jeune fille contre le mur. Et au vu des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues elle était loin d'être consentante._

 _Une rage sans nom pris Leonis lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide. En effet les quelques personnes qui marchaient dans l'allée se mettaient soit à marcher plus vite soit baissaient la tête pour ne pas voir le malheur qui se jouait à quelques mètres d'eux._

 _Sans réfléchir plus longtemps Leonis lança un puissant Repulso à l'homme ignoble, pris la main de la jeune fille et se mis à courir vers le Chemin de Traverse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de restaurant du Chaudron Baveur que Leonis se retourna enfin._

 _La jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Elle était très mince, voir maigre. Ses vêtements étaient sales et on pouvait deviner que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu prendre une douche et dormir convenablement._

 _Tout à sa contemplation, Leonis n'avait pas vu qu'il se faisait aussi inspecté de la tête au pied. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille se mis à parler qu'il remis pied dans la réalité._

 _"Qui... qui êtes-vous?"_

 _"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'appel Leonis Black. Tu es en sécurité à présent."_

 _"Oui mais pour combien de temps?"Lui répondit-elle, les larmes revenant dans ses yeux._

 _"Tu n'a nulle part où aller? Pas d'ami chez qui tu pourrais aller?"_

 _"Je n'ai plus personne...Sniff...il m'a quittée... J'ai plus rien..."_

 _"Vient allons nous assoir. Tu veux manger quelque chose. C'est moi qui invite."_

 _Après avoir manger une soupe de pois et bu une bonne bière au beurre la jeune femme c'était calmé et c'est plus détendue qu'elle lui raconta sa vie. Elle venait de France. Elle s'appelait Mathilde. Ses parents l'avaient renier parce qu'elle était partie pour suivre son ancien petit ami que ses parent ne supportaient pas. Venant d'une famille riche elle avait toujours cru qu'elle pourrait vivre une vie de femme au foyer et donc avait abandonnée l'école avant d'avoir son diplôme. Quand elle avait retrouvé son compagnon et lui avait appris qu'elle était déshérité, celui-ci l'avait mit à la porte de chez lui en lui disant que leur histoire n'avait toujours été que pour l'argent et que maintenant elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Elle avait d'abord vendue les quelques affaires qu'elle avait pour se payer des chambres miteuses mais très vite elle s'était retrouvé sans le sou. Elle avait fini par avoir un emploi dans un des deux bordel de l'allée des Embrumes mais elle n'avait pas pu faire la moindre passe. Elle se mettait toujours a pleurer et a se débattre. Résultat elle avait été mise à la porte ce jour même et de savait plus que faire._

 _Pendant qu'elle racontait sa vie, Leonis se mis à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il voyait et entendait tout cela il trouvait cela dommage qu'il n'existe pas des foyer pour les sans abri comme dans le monde moldu. Malheureusement tous cela coutait cher et les Sang-pur du Mangemagot ne voterait jamais la mise en place de lieux comme cela. C'est lorsqu'elle dit que les deux bordels de l'allée avaient des problèmes financiers qu'une idée lui vint._

 _Après l'avoir rassurer, Leonis lui proposa alors un marché. Il lui payait le logement jusqu'à ce qu'il part de son appartement du Chemin de Traverse. A ce moment là elle prenait ses quartiers dans l'appartement et en contre partie elle travaillerait pour lui au moins cinq ans en étant payé mais en ne pouvant pas partir ailleurs durant cette périodes. Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle accepta. Leonis lui pris donc une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour les quelques jours qu'il lui restait et parti pour Gringotts en vue de faire un contrat pour officialiser leur accord._

 _Flashback_

"Ecoutez moi je vous pris avant de sauter aux conclusions." Demanda Leonis en sortant de ses souvenirs pour calmer les différentes personnes se trouvant dans le bureau de la banque.

"Allez-y! Expliquez nous, nous sommes tout ouïe."Lui répondit le Gobelin quelque peu énervé par l'attitude non chalante de son client.

"Comme vous devez le savoir l'Allée des Embrumes est de plus en plus laissé à l'abandon. Les quelques commerces qui résistent encore sont des anthicaires pas très nettes et des maisons closes. Je sais de source sur que ces dernières sont en mauvaises postures et que bientôt il ne restera plus que quatre boutiques en tout et pour tout dans cette allée alors qu'il y aurait de quoi ouvrir une vingtaine d'enseigne. "

"Je souhaiterai donc me porter acquéreur de la totalité de l'allée dans un premier temps et ouvrir diverse boutiques dans un second temps. Nous ne serions en rien une concurrence pour le Chemin de Traverse qui resterait le centre névralgique des sorties en famille mais nous pourrions attirer les hommes adultes avec des prestations leur étant totalement dédié. Nous gardons la boutique de Barjoe et Beurck, celle qui fait les tenue de combat, l'apothicaire, l'armurier et les deux maisons closes. Nous rajoutons Un pub où les serveuses sont en tenues légères mais où il est interdit de toucher. Un pub pour créature avec serveuses, barman et autres employés qui seront tous des créatures. Je veux également ouvrir un salon de massage et de soin pour hommes. Un autre pour créature. Je veux que les deux maisons closes proposent des services bien distinctes. Avec des tarif variables. Une haut de gamme et un autre plus à la porter de toutes les bourses si vous me passer l'expression. Je veux également un cabaret qui proposerait des shows pour adultes. A l'arrières de ceux-ci je veux installer des tables de jeux d'argents moldu comme sorcier. Pour ce faire il me faudrait au minimum trois gobelins."

" Vous vous rendez comptes que tout ce que vous proposer ne peut pas être relier avec votre famille. Toutes les familles les plus puissantes vous regarde et même si votre nom est synonyme de magie noir et de Dark Lord au moins il n'est pas relier à des affaires de vertu et d'argent sale." Lui dit Ragnock

"Je suis bien conscient de ce que je vous demande mais qui vous dit que tout cela va se faire avec le nom des Black , Potter ou Grant? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai hérité d'un certains nombres de nom dont certains totalement inconnu et personne ne peux faire le lien entre une famille très noble et très ancienne comme la notre et un nom sorti de nulle part comme quelqu'un qui aurait fait fortune à l'étranger par exemple."

"C'est sur que vu comme ça." Dit Sirius tout en se grattant le menton en réfléchissant à ce que cela pourrait apporter.

"Mais qu'y gagneriez vous? Autre que l'argent bien sur."

"Déjà les gents qui travaillerons pour moi je leur offrirait un logement qu'ils paieront une misère mais qui seront bien aménagé. Les filles de joies seront là sur la base du volontariat et celle qui ne veulent plus faire se métier pourront toujours travailler dans l'un des pub, restaurant ou autre on ne virent personnes on reclasse. Les filles des maisons auront accès à des soins une protection contre les clients agressifs et des appartement privés. Tous ce que je vais mettre en place va me servir pour créer un réseaux d'informateur. Connaissez vous les confidences sur l'oreiller? Et bien mes filles pour qui je vais faire beaucoup vont pouvoir me dire tout les vilains petits secrets de certains grands de ce monde. Pour les salles de jeux qui dit argents dit dettes et qui dit dettes dit chantage. Pour le coté pub nous avons le fait que l'alcool délie les langues et certains de mes pubs peuvent devenir les endrois ou il est possible d'échanger en toute tranquillité. Que ce soit de informations ou des objets. Autant dire que tout cela m'apportera des informations que je n'aurais pas à monailler car j'aurais la reconnaissance de mes informateurs."

"Si tu me permets Leonis. Pourquoi un salon de massage?"s'enquit Zaniah

"Comment avoir accès au vetements de quelqu'un sans que cela ne se remarques. Faites le se déshabiller. Cela serait trop problématique dans les maison car ils sont seuls avec les filles et cela les dirigerait directement à elle alors que dans un salon de beauté il y a des vestières et beaucoup de passage; Cela noiera le poisson."

Après cela tout le monde observa un moment de silence pour digérer les informaitons que le jeune Lord venait de lacher. Sirius n'en revenait pas. Leonis avait un esprit calculateur comme on en voyait peut. C'est sur il était fait pour Serpentard mais était ce mal? Non au vu de ce que cela pour apporter comme information et comme idées. Ette enfant est brillant.

"Bon pour ce projet là je vais voir ce que nous pourrons faire. Je vous enverrais l'estimation pour l'achat des maisons et la mise en places des différents commerces."

"Vous pensez que cela sera faisable sous combien de temps?"

"Cela pourrait se faire pour la nouvelle année si tout se passe sans problème."

"Très bien. Maintenant passons à nos deux magasins sur le chemin de traverse et au village de pré au lard. Zaniah m'a fait remarquer que les sorciers et sorcières ne prenait pas soin d'eux mis à part les recettes de grand-mère qui ne sentent pas vraiment la rose et sont souvent contre productive. De ce fait je voudrais ouvrir un salon de beauté très chic ou on retrouverait tout pour un moment de détente. Massages, soin visage et corps, manucure, pédicure , un coiffeurs et un barbier. Présence d'un hammam et d'un sauna. Il faudrait avoir un immeuble complet d'au moins quatre étages. Le rez de chaussé sera accueil des clients et le magasin de produit de beauté premier étage coiffeurs et barbier, deuxième manucure et pédicure et maquillage, troisième hammam, sauna et massages et enfin au dernier étage un salon de thé très intimiste ou on se croisent mais on n'entent pas ce que les autre disent, ambience très cosy. Thé et petit gateau français. Tout cela uniquement pour les dames car el sous sol un bar à wisky ou les hommes peuvent se détendre autour d'un brandy. Si cela vous parait bizarre par rapport a ce que je propose c'est qu'il m'ait apperçu que les femmes n'avaient pas vraiment la voix au chapitre. De ce faite je sais par exemple que Lucius Malfoy ne laisse jamais sa femme sortirent seule. Cela ferait un endroit ou venir pour c détendre à deux sans forcement être l'un avace l'autre. De plus je veux en faire l'un des lieux ou il faut être vue. Pour l'autre magasin nous voulons ouvrir une boutique de maquillage et de beauté pour les jeunes filles et les personnes à petit budget. Sachez que cela aussi est une manière d'avoir un œil sur le chemin de traverse. Car qui colporte le mieux les rumeur si ce n'est les jeunes adolescentes et leurs mère s'ennuyant dans leur trop grand manoir. "

"Vous avez véritablement un esprit calculateur. Mais pensez vous que vous aurez besoin d'un tel réseau dans le futur?"

"Je vous rappel juste que je suis à la tête d'un empire financier et que rien qu'avec mes deux seigneuries je suis capable de faire la pluie et le beau temps au ministère. Autant dire que je ne suis pas n'importe qui et que mes ennemies seront nombreux et puissants. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me retrouver en mauvaise posture. En plus mon âge ne m'aide nullement pour le moment."

"Je comprend parfaitement. Je pense que nous pourrions faire en sorte que les salons et boutiques de maquillages et soins soit au nom des Black. Cela permettrait d'assoir votre popularité et de vous faire connaitre du grand publique."

"le problème c'est que la maison Black a une trop lourde réputation" intervint Sirius. "Il serait plus profitable d'ouvrir ces enseignes sous un autre noms. Surtout si on veut toucher la jeune génération."

"Très bien. Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez?" Demanda le Gobelin.

"Oui nous en avons terminé avec nos projet. Je voulais juste vous informer que Harry Potter allait mourir dans peu de temps. Je pense même qu'il n'en a que pour une journée."

"Dans ce cas nous allons vérifier que tout est en ordre et je vous contacterai si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit."

"Préparez vous à la visite de Dumbledore." Lui dit Leonis sur le ton de la confidence."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas My Lord, nous y sommes préparer depuis votre première visite." Lui répondit Ragnock un sourire carnassier sur son visage.

"Que vos ennemies se prostèrnent devant vous Maitre Gobelin."

"Que votre or coule à flot Lord Potter Black"

Sur ces paroles la petite famille repartie de la banque le sourire au lèvre en prévision de leur journée shopping pendant qu'un maitre gobelin soufflait tout en se prenant la tête entre ses doigts crochu. - J'aurais jamais du me lever ce matin- pensa le gobelin fatiguer qu'il était par l'entretient qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un jeune Lord de dix venait lui faire une telle proposition. Heureusement pour lui, même si les sujets d'investissement n'étaient pas forcement de bon goût, ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être rentable. Il soupira en se mettant à la tache. Plus vite il aurait commencé plus vite il pourra aller se recoucher et oublier cette matinée.

Non loin de là un jeune garçon avait lui aussi le même souhait. Leonis avait sans aucun doute sous estimé son père d'adoption et sa sœur de cœur. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils le trainerait dans toutes les boutiques et qu'ils achèteraient de quoi pallier les neuf années d'absence et d'enfermement qu'il avait connu. Même si il leur avait certifié qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait aujourd'hui et qu'il était plus qu'heureux, les deux énergumènes n'avaient rien voulu savoir et il se retrouvait avec de quoi s'habiller pour les vingt prochaines années.

Sirius avait fait refaire une complète garde robe pour Leonis et lui et Mrs Malkins n'en avait pas cru ses yeux au vue de tout ce que prenait le faux Lord. Tout était dans les plus belles étoffes et dans un dégradé de bleu faisant ressortir ses yeux alors que pous son fils tout était dans les ton vert. Zaniah ne fut pas non plus oublié et Sirius la transforma en poupée. Pendant que l'ex-prisonnier renouait avec la partie qu'il avait préféré de sa vie d'héritier de noble famille, Zaniah avait fini par trainé son frère dans la petit mais surchargé librairie du Chemin. Leonis avait trouvé refuge dans l'allée dédiée aux magie oublier mais il avait tout de même laissé sa magie d'étendre au cas où. Il n'avait peut être pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard mais il ne laisserait pas quelle chose arriver à sa sœur.

Celle-ci se perdait allègrement entre les étagèrent croulant sous les vieux grimoires lorsqu'elle rentra en collision contre un dos surmonté d'une chevelure blonde platine. En y regardant de plus près il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir le même âge que Leonis et elle. Il avait des trait fin et un air purement aristocratique. Tout dans son attitude montrait qu'il était de sang pur et qu'il en était fier voir qu'il ne supportait pas les gens "en dessous de sa condition". C'est une voix polaire qui réveilla Zaniah de sa contemplation.

"Ne peux tu pas regarder ou tu vas? Je vous jure c'est sang de bourbe ne méritent vraiment pas de venir dans notre monde. Je vais devoir me désinfecter en rentrant."

Après une seconde de surprise et une autre pour réaliser les paroles qui avaient été dite, Zaniah sentie la colère parcourir ses veines en un temps record. Son regard se durcie et sa machoir se contracta sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas en coller une à cet insolant marmot qui se prenait pour le cul de Merlin. C'est d'une voix terriblement froide et pleine de sarcasme qu'elle lui répondit faisant ainsi ressortir son héritage Black.

"En effet on se demande comme il est possible de laisser des gens comme vous venir dans un endroit dédié a la culture alors qu'il n'y a qu'à vous regarder pour voir que vous en êtes dépourvu. Au final le monde sorcier n'est plus ce qu'il était. " Dit-elle faussement peiné avec un air las.

Leonis qui avait tout entendu mais qui l'avait laissé faire arriva et pris la main de sa sœur en signe de protection.

"Viens. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tu auras le droit de passer l'après midi dans notre bibliothèque. Au moins là bas tu ne risquera pas ton intelligence en devant parler à ce...type de personne" Dit-il tout en fusillant Draco Malfoy de son regard si particulier et avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

De son coté Draco ne savait plus ou il en était. Alors qu'il avait juste voulu remettre à sa place la jeune fille, qui de toute évidence ne venait pas de leur monde au vue de sa robe blanche à manches courtes typiquement moldu, il l'avait fut se transformer pour lui montrer le visage masqué de tous les sang pur. Il faillit s'étranglé quand il entendit sa voix. Froide et singlante comme celle que son parrain pouvait utiliser. Mais le sommum du choc fut lorsqu'il vit un double presque parfait si ce n'est que c'était un garçon tout aussi brun et avec les même yeux bien que l'un soit plus vert que celui de la jeune fille, s'approcher et lui prendre la main. Il était vêtue dans la plus pur tradition des héritiers et même lui Draco Malfoy, seul et illustre héritier de la très grande et très noble famille des Malfoy n'avait jamais eut autant de classe et de prestance et en cet instant il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids que cela soit par les mots, l'argent ou la force brut. Le jeune garçon qui se présentait devant lui dégageait une aura de puissance qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez un enfant jusque là. C'est quand le son d'un petit rire se fit entendre qu'il se reconnecta à la réalité.

"… Mais si ce n'est pas le jeune Malfoy que voilà. Alors petit cousin on ne reconnait même pas les Black? Pourtant tu en as quelque caractéristique." Dit en plaisantant Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

"Allez les enfants on y va sinon Liesbeth va nous écorcher vif si on rentre en retard et qu'elle n'a pas le temps de préparer." Continua-t-il les poussant vers la sortie. "Au revoir Draco et passe le bonjour à tes parents de ma part." Lui dit le faux Lord tout en partant.

Au final Drago se dit qu'il n'aurai pas du quitter son lit ce matin surtout si c'est pour ce faire humilier de la sorte.

"Je jure que si il me chercher à Poudlard il va me trouver. Me traiter de Sang de Bourbe. Non mais il c'est regardé avec ses cheveux gominé. En plus il fait très fausse blonde. Je jure de …"

"Calme toi Zaniah. Je pense qu'il ne vous cherchera aucun problème. Surtout qu'il vient de comprendre à qui il parlait."

"Pourquoi tu dit ça Papa?"

Sirius sourire à l'entente de sa nouvelle appellation. Il aurait du mal à s'y faire. Pourtant son cœur se réchauffa et il n'en souri que plus.

"Les Malfoy sont un famille de sang pur qui revendique haut et fort leur appartenance au monde sorcier et qui sont assez sectaire. Mais il y a deux choses que Lucius et Narcissa n'ont jamais oublié. La famille et le pouvoir. Hors Narcissa et de ma famille puisqu'elle et ma cousine germaine. Nous avons grandit ensemble jusqu'à ce que je rentre à Poudlard et à Gryffondor. De l'autre coté les Black sont la seconde plus grosse fortune du pays et nous sommes une famille plus vielle et avec plus de pouvoir qu'il n'en aurons jamais. De plus, même si il ne le sait pas, nous appartenons peut-être tous à la fameuse liste des familles pures mais il en existe une qui est plus puissante que toute les autre et qui n'a aujourd'hui qu'un seul membre. Les Peverel. Et devine qui est cette personne?"

"Leonis bien sure." Dit Zaniah en souriant en se tournant vers son frère.

"Vous savez je vous entends! Et en plus je commence à m'y perdre dans mes noms de famille."

"Au final ceux que tu dois impérativement faire perdurer sont Black Potter Peverel et Grant car ce sont les familles avec le plus de pouvoir que cela soit d'ordre financier, politique ou même magique." Lui répondit s'un ton docte Sirius.

"Bon c'est pas le tout mais il va vraiment falloir qu'on rentre. Etre en retard alors que nous sommes les hôtes n'aide pas pour faire bonne impression."

Et sur ces dernières paroles Sirius fit transplaner toutes la petite troupe vers la demeure ancestrale. En effet aujourd'hui arrivait les deux derniers professeurs et contenue de leurs identités il ne fallait pas faire le moindre impaire. Pernelle et Nicolas Flamel étaient connu dans le monde entier pour être les seul être à vivre sous l'influence de la pierre philosophale et de son élixir de longue vie. Du haut de leur six cent soixante quatre ans il ne fallait pas leur en raconter car ils ne laisseraient probablement rien passer.

Lorsque les Black arrivèrent dans le manoir ils découvrirent un Rémus Lupin des plus fatiguer et proche de la crise de nerf entrain de déménager les meubles sous les ordres d'une vampire tirée à quatre épingle.

"Dépêche toi Remus ou nous y serons encore lorsqu'ils vont arriver."

"Grmmmlmlm..." Lui répondit le loup de plus en plus rouge.

"Oh arrête de te plaindre le canidé ou je te transforme en descente de lit."

CRACK hurla l'ancien buffet lorsqu'il rencontra amoureusement le mur du salon pendant que Remus se retournait violement vers la vampire, ses yeux jaunes la fusillant.

"TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE CANIDE ESPECE DE CHAUVE-SOURIS DESECHEE?"

"COMMENT AS-TU OSER M'APPELER TOUFFE DE POIL?"

"CHAUVE-SOURIS DESECHEE ET ENCORE TU ME FAIS PLUS PENSER A UNE VIELLE ROMBIERE QUI CHERCHE A SE FAIRE UN JEUNOT QUAND JE VOIS COMMENT TU ES FRINGUEE."

"AU MOINS SE N'EST PAS MOI QUI PERD LE CONTRÔLE UNE FOIS PAR MOIS. ON DIRAIT PRESQUE UNE FEMME QUI EST INDISPOSE."

"AU MOINS MOI..."

Tous deux se stoppèrent net lorsqu'un rire tonitruant résonna dans le salon d'apparat ou venait d'avoir lieu une véritable guerre.

"Surtout ne vous dérangez pas pour nous. Le spectacle est absolument charmant." Dit une voix douce appartenant à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui venait de sortir de la cheminée d'après les quelques résidus de cendre qu'il y avait sur ses épaules.

"Ma mie pourquoi les avez-vous interrompu j'aurai bien aimé voir qui du loup ou du suceur de sang allait gagner. Cela me rappelait la superbe partie de chasse que nous avions effectué dans le Gévaudan en l'an dix-sept cent soixante-quatre. Un splendide voyage n'est-ce pas ma chère." Dit alors un homme brun, bien bâtie et dont les yeux brillant d'intelligence et d'amusement.

"Très cher vous m'ôtez les mots de bouches." Lui répondit la femme tout en s'asseyant dans ce qui restait du sofa.

Son geste eut le don de sortir tout ce petit monde de leur torpeur et pendant que les adultes remettaient les meubles en état Leonis et Zaniah rejoignirent leurs invités.

"Pardonnez nous cette présentation Comte Flamel. Comtesse Flamel vous êtes resplendissante." Les salua Leonis tout en faisant un baise main à la femme.

"Quel charmant garçon ne trouvez vous pas?"

"Ce n'est qu'un chiabrena " répondit froidement Nicolas une pointe de jalousie flagrante dans la voix. Celle-ci gelant, par la même, Leonis dans son mouvement. Il se reprit tout de même et présenta c'est respect à Nicolas Flamel. Il prit ensuite sur lui pour présenter Zaniah et les trois autres membres de cette drôle de famille.

"Comte Flamel, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous voudriez nous enseigner? Non pas que cela me dérange mais il est de notoriété publique que vous avez toujours refuser de prendre des apprenties. Alors cela m'étonne que vous veniez pour enseigner à deux jeunes enfants sortis de Merlin sait où." Demanda Leonis.

"Jeune homme sachez que le pourquoi du comment ne vous regarde aucunement. Vous avez vos secrets Lord Potter Black et j'ai les miens. Ne commencer pas à jouer votre Orchidoclaste ou il vous en cuira." Lui répondit le vieil

"Nicolas..." Appela tout d'un coup une voix douce mais d'où perçait très nettement une pointe de danger. Tous virent alors une chose qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser voir. Nicolas Flamel devenu blanc comme un linge envoyé un regard terrorisé à sa femme et déglutir bruyamment.

"Bon d'accord" Fit-il d'un seul coup en soupirant de défaite."Nous arrivons au bout de ce que peut donner la pierre philosophale. Dans quelques temps celle-ci ne pourra plus nous fournir l'élixir de longue vie et nous allons vieillir d'un coup. Bien sur il nous reste assez de temps pour mettre nos affaires en ordre mais plus assez de temps pour refaire une nouvelle pierre. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était temps de passer le relais c'est pourquoi nous avons sauté sur l'occasion lorsque vous nous avez proposer de devenir vos professeurs. De plus nous avons cru que vous n'auriez aucune information sur nous étant donné que vous avez vécu dans le monde moldu mais apparemment nous avions faux."

"Vous êtes connu même chez les moldus." Lui rappela Zaniah en lui offrant un sourire qui se voulait apaisant. Sourire qui se fana aussitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Etes vous sur de vouloir passer vos dernières années à former de jeunes enfants. Vous pourriez être avec vos proches, votre famille, vos amis." Proposa Remus.

"Il faut que vous sachiez que malheureusement nous n'avons plus personne. Nous n'avons pas eut de descendant. C'est l'un des effet secondaires de l'élixir. Ils nous a donné une vie plus longue mais nous à empêché de la donner. Nos familles et amis les plus proches se sont tous éteins et nous n'avons plus eut de contacte avec le monde extèrieur depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années."

"Mais est Dumbledore?" Demanda Leonis qui se rappelait que Flamel et Dumbledore avez travaillé ensemble sur les propriétés du sang de dragon.

"Ne prononcez plus jamais ce nom de moi" hurla Flamel en se levant .

"Je suis désolé Comte Flamel. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser."

"Il n'y a pas de problème." Répondit doucement Pernelle. "C'est juste que c'est homme nous a volé alors que nous l'avons accueilli chez nous à bras ouvert. Lorsqu'il est venu chez nous mon époux avait vu son esprit brillant et avide de connaissance mais il n'avait pas vu le coté manipulateur et orgueilleux de l'homme. C'est un être très malsain."

"Tu veux plutôt dire que c'est un enfant de Sodome." Grogna l'alchimiste dans sa barbe, mais tout le monde pu l'entendre.

"Voyons Nicolas, je te rappel qu'il y a des enfants."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Comtesse, nous avons entendu pire, n'est pas Zaniah?"

"Tu n'as pas idée." Souffla-t-elle en réponse tout en rougissant.

"Chers futurs élèves je pense que si nous devenons vos professeurs il va falloir que vous nous appeliez autrement. Pourquoi pas par nos prénoms. Nous en ferons de même avec vous tous."

"Avec plaisir Com... Pernelle."

"A la bonne heure! Bien maintenant mettons nous à la tache pour l'élaboration de votre semaine. L'emplois du temps que vous nous avez fait parvenir est parfait mais nous avons remarquer que vous ne faisiez aucune activité physique. Est-ce par choix ou bien par manque de professeur?"

"Plus par manque de professeur. Nous avons tout de même prévue quelques ballades à cheval, un peu de natation dans le lac ou la piscine mais c'est à peu près tout."

"Je vois...Me permettriez vous de contacter certaines de nos connaissances pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient vous apporter?"

"Avec grand plaisir."

"Il faudra peut-être inviter Neville et sa grand-mère à loger au manoir au moins le temps des cours en semaine. Même avec les moyen sorcier ce serait plus pratique pour eux."

"C'est une excellente idée Zaniah. Quand penses-tu Leonis?"

"J'en pense qu'il y a suffisamment de place dans notre demeure pour que l'on ne se marche pas sur les pieds."

"D'ailleurs à se propos vous avez quoi pour nous les mômes?" Demanda d'un seul coup Nicolas que tous avait quelque peu oublié.

"Eh bien, comme les autres professeurs vont rester dormir sur place je vous propose de prendre une suite et de partager cette année avec nous."

"Si tes elfes cuisine bien alors pour moi pas de problème." Lui dit l'alchimiste.

"Vous devez quand même avoir une grande connaissance de mets raffinés."

"Si seulement. Pernelle est douée pour tout ce qui touche à la magie mais si vous voulez une explosion qui pourrait raser Poudlard alors mettez là derrières des fourneaux. La dernière fois j'ai fini à Sainte Mangouste pendant deux semaines.""

"Comment je pouvais savoir que les huitres et le chocolat n'allait pas ensemble."

Et ce fut sur cette étrange phrase que le petit groupe se mit en devoir de trouver le meilleur plan de cours pour les trois jeunes gens.

Pendant que les jeunes s'extasiaient sur les différents cours et programmes qu'ils allaient avoir, les adultes eux faisait les comptes. Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de Remus se disputant avec Liesbeth comme un vieux couple et rien que la pensée le rendait nauséeux mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Remus de son coté, rongeait toujours son frein suite à ce que lui avait fait faire Liesbeth et cette dernière n'arrivait pas à se dégager de la honte qu'elle avait eut lorsque son idole l'avait découvert entrain de se battre avec le loup. Un soupire collectif vint clôturer leur réflexion et une seule phrase résuma tout.- Mais pourquoi je me suis levé ce matin...-

oOo

Le soir même les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Dans les appartements du chef de famille Leonis, Sirius et Lisbeth mettaient au point les deniers détails pour l'opération " Etouffe toi avec un bonbon" - Titre joyeusement offert par Sirius-. Il avait été décidé que Leonis ferait mourir son clone vers dix heure. Heure à laquelle sa tante l'envoyait généralement faire les courses à l'épicerie du coin. Il savait qu'il y avait toujours les mêmes commères dans ce petit commerce et que sa mort ferait le tour de tout le quartier. Sa vengeance contre les Durlsey allait enfin avoir lieu et il eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là. Sirius de son coté avait fait quelques exercices avec Liesbeth pour faire remonter les angoisses et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lors de la disparition du lien. L'ancien Maraudeur avait trouver plus judicieux que son corps soit aussi soumis à l'exercice. Il avait donc voulu revivre ça la veille pour que le manque de sommeil et la terreur soit visible pas seulement dans ses paroles mais dans ses gestes. Autant dire que lui non plus ne trouva pas les bras de Morphée tout de suite mais certainement pas pour les même raison.

oOo

Il était une fois, dans un château fort fort fort...lointain, se trouvait un très très vieux professeur aux airs de gentil grand-père. Du haut de la plus haute tour il regardait, d'un œil où brillait sagesse et douceur, le petit peuple de Poudlard se réveiller doucement en ce joyeux Lundi de Septembre. Tout ce passait dans le meilleur de monde pour lui et il avait juste hâte d'être à la prochaine rentrée car il aurait entre ses mains un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pu touché du doigt il y après que neuf ans. Car malheureusement pour les jeunes têtes blondes et leur parent, le vieux monsieur n'avait que l'air du gentil grand père. Albus Dumbledore, c'était son nom, était en fait quelqu'un de vil, manipulateur et vouant un culte au pouvoir sous toutes ses formes.

C'est un homme qui a manipulé le grand nombre dans sa quête sans fin de pouvoir mais toujours sans se salir les main. Au temps dire que les impardonnable il connait. Surtout l'imperium. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'il était adolescent. La honte qu'il ressenti lorsque sa sœur ce fit attaquer par des moldus et qu'elle ne put se défendre alors qu'elle était une sorcière. Les être doués de magie était pour lui supérieur en tout point au moldu mais que sa sœur ne puisse rien faire et que par la suite leur famille tombe en disgrâce avait porté un sacre coup à l'égaux du jeune homme qu'il était. Il avait alors décidé de se venger. Et qui mieux que son ami et amant pour l'accompagner. Le premier à avoir été sacrifier par le directeur de Poudlard fut Gellert Grindelwald. Orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance il avait toujours été autour d'Albus. Ils furent presque élevés ensemble, le père d'Albus le prenant sous son aile. C'était un jeune homme gentil et timide mais faible mentalement. Albus avait une emprise quasi-totale sur lui. C'est pourquoi il lui fut facile d'amener Gellert à prôner des idées radicales envers les non magique et les créatures. Tout en restant dans l'ombre de Gellert, le grand Albus Dumbledore tirait les ficelles. Mais un jour le vent avait tourné, moins d'attention plus de discours. Moins de soumission plus de conflit. Gellert avait pris son envole et lui restait sur la touche. Au final il avait dû faire la seule chose qui pouvait l'amener au pouvoir, mettre fin au régime de terreur qu'il avait lui-même instauré en arrêtant son ex amant. C'est la seule fois qu'il combattit. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que ce soit d'autres qui s'occupent des basses besogne même si il ne négligeait pas l'entrainement de sa magie. Le fort potentiel qu'il avait lui permis de remporter la victoire et de s'installer à une place des plus confortable dans le monde sorcier.

Vous vous demanderez surement pourquoi il n'a pas prit la place de Ministre de la Magie. C'est bien simple, le poste est à fauteuil éjectable et ce n'est pas le ministre qui décide quand mais la populace. Mais avoir une emprise sur les jeunes esprits lui permettait à coup sur de faire main basse sur les fortunes et le pouvoir politique de certaines famille. Malheureusement pour lui Poudlard avait déjà un directeur et il n'était pas près à partir à la retraite. Un meurtre n'aurait pas été de bon gout lors de son entrée dans la mythique école. Il avait du donc patiente. Depuis toujours il vouait une haine sans nom au Serpentard et bien qu'il aurait tout à fait eut sa place chez eux il n'avait jamais supporté que les plus riche famille de sang pur y soit et le toise comme si il était un pestiféré. C'est pourquoi il commença insidieusement à montrer sa préférence pour la maison Gryffondor. Non pas qu'elle était meilleure que les autres mais ils étaient les plus tête brulé et fonçaient dans le tas sans réfléchir. Les manipulés étaient plus facile d'autant plus que c'était pour le plus grand bien. Formulation qui marchait à merveille avec eux.

Mais il avait bien fallu qu'un grain de sable se glisse dans les engrenages et celui là n'en fut pas un petit. L'héritier de Salazar Serpentard avait fait son entrée dans l'école cinq ans après qu'il y soit rentré en tant que professeur. Albus avait besoin pour que son plan fonctionne qu'il devienne le nouveau directeur. Il avait petit à petit fait son chemin dans l'esprit d'Armando Dippet et était en bonne voie également de se mettre la majorité du conseil des gouverneurs dans la poche. Hors, si un héritier d'un des quatre fondateurs ce faisait connaitre à sa majorité il pouvait réclamer la tête de l'école. Mais pour cela il fallait que l'héritier soit lui-même reconnu lors de son entrée au château. Lui seul pouvait choisir son maitre, les directeurs n'étant là que pour l'intérim.

De ce fait, lorsque Dumbledore compris à qui il avait à faire, il fit tout pour que le jeune Tom Marvolo Riddle se sent exclus dans son dortoir. Mais la politique de dénigrement qu'il avait instauré à son arrivé ne lui avait pas donné les contactes suffisants pour manipuler la maison de la ruse. Les années s'enchainèrent donc et Dumbledore était de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochait des dix sept ans du jeune Riddle. Heureusement pour lui Armando mourût juste avant la fin de la cinquième année du jeune homme. C'est alors que Dumbledore prit la tête de l'école et découvrir que aucun héritier ne pourrait prétendre à la tête de Poudlard si il n'avait pas d'intension noble. Et cela fut ce qui sauva Albus de toute perte d'emplois. Poussez le jeune Tom vers les Arts Sombres fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Les familles de Sang pur voyant ça comme normal, il avait fait son apprentissage avec ses camarades de maison. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la puissance que Tom réussi à acquérir. Il était devenu incontrôlable et beaucoup plus puissant et dangereux que Gellert. Et puis il avait fallu que Cassandre s'y mette. Comment un bébé avait-il pu réussir là où lui avait échoué. Heureusement que ses parents étaient morts. Ce fut après une véritable sinécure pour lui de faire enfermer l'un des Aurors les plus puissants à Askaban. Son caractère fougueux et très voir trop Gryffondor l'avait bien aidé. Le reste c'était fait tout seul; Il n'avait pas eut besoin de beaucoup pousser pour que les Dursley ne soient pas tendre voir même qu'ils soit franchement haineux envers le garçon. Il allait le récupérer faible et isolé. Un Parfait petit pion à sacrifier dans sa quête du pouvoir. Comme tous les autre au final.

Tout c'était bien déroulé jusqu'à il y a quelques jours. Ils n'avaient pas compris comment mais Peter Pettigrow avait fini par être retrouver. Ce qu'il trouvait d'autant plus bizarre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été prévenue de cette arrestation. De ce fait il avait été mis devant le fait accompli et n'avait pas pu se positionner en grand sauveur devant Sirius. Le nouveau Lord Black n'avait pas fait encore trop de vague car toujours en convalescence, mais il commençait tout doucement à réclamer la tutelle d'Harry Potter. Pour ainsi dire à réclamer la tutelle de la plus grosse fortune sorcière d'Angleterre et très certainement d'Europe. Même si l'ex auror n'était pas un grand fan des traditions il ne laisserait pas son filleul sans aucune connaissance du monde dans lequel il allait vivre et des responsabilités qu'il allait avoir. Le simple fait qu'il soit lord les feraient forcément participer à des soirées et autres réunions ou lui-même n'était pas invité. C'est pour cela que le vénérable directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard avait besoin que son pion reste loin de cette âme damnée et qu'il devait avoir une emprise totale sur lui. Son arme ne devait pas penser par elle même et encore moins avoir une vision plus sorcière que moldu de leur monde car il avait des projets. De grands projets pour le monde sorcier et cela passait entre autre par gagner en pouvoir, qu'il soit politique ou financier.

Lors de la montée en puissance de Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore avait déjà essayé de rassembler un certain nombre de Lords autour de lui mais certaines familles lui avaient tout simplement fermé la porte au nez dont les Potter, les Black et les Longbottom. Le problème c'est que malheureusement pour lui ces trois familles étaient très influentes dans la société sorcière de l'époque et que beaucoup d'autres clans les écoutaient. Il avait donc dû se charger de lui même dans du problème et heureusement pour lui qu'il le connaissait bien car ça avait été facile. Grindelwald avait toujours eut un point faible: ses sentiments. De ce fait il n'avait jamais rien pu lui refuser alors lui faire du mal autant dire que ce n'était pas possible. Il lui avait juste fallu tirer sur la corde sensible et Gellert avait plonger droit dans son piège. Il s'était alors arrangé pour le mettre sous imperium et l'avait fait combattre devant témoin. Il fut ainsi porté aux nues et on lui ouvri toutes les portes. Enfin toutes sauf une. Celle des soirées des grandes familles Sorcières.

Dire que ce fait l'avait mis en colère était un euphémisme, il était dans une rage folle. Il c'était alors appliqué à donner plus de pouvoir au né moldu et sang mélé et avait travaillé pour les privilèges de la vielle société sorcière s'amoindrisse d'année en année. La proposition de chef du Mangemagot était arrivée à point nomé et seuls les traditionnaliste, en infériorité numérique dans l'émicycle, faisait entendre leur voix lorsqu'il commença sa reconstruction du monde sorcier.

Depuis ce jour tout avait parfaitement bien marché jusqu'à cette prophétie. Heureusement qu'il était un personnage de confiance et que cette cruche de Sybille avait cru bon de venir le voir lui au lieu de quelqu'un autre. Il avait pu manipuler tout son petit monde avec une efficacité proche de la perfection. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Ce qu'il lui faisait repenser à tout cela était la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'ex-taulard qu'était Sirius Black. Il l'avait appeler tout dégoulinant de bon sentiment en lui demandant l'adresse de son pion principal. Heureusement pour lui que personne dans le monde sorcier ne savait ou se trouvait le môme. Il ne manquerait plus que le clébard récupère l'horcrux et l'élève comme un véritable sang pure. Il aurait à faire à un nouveau James Potter et il n'était pas sur de trouver un nouveau Peter Pettygrow pour pouvoir avoir la main sur la première fortune du Royaume Unis. Déjà qu'avec le retour de Black une grande famille revenait sur le devant de la scène, il n'était pas question que les traditionnalistes se réveillent. Mais le ton angoissé et le regard plein d'anxiété que lui avait lancé Sirius l'avait tout de suite mis en alerte. Pour l'avoir vu grandir, le vénérable sorcier qu'il était savait que Sirius laissait ses émotions se lire sur son visage plus que les autres. Et la terreur qu'il y avait lu l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il avait déjà perdu un pion suite à la mort de son espion, il n'était pas possible qu'il perde son arme. Albus Dumbledore savait comment le jeune Harry Potter était traité par sa "famille". Il y avait lui-même veillé à ce que cela se passe ainsi. Les dix milles livres Sterling qu'il leur versait par mois y était pour beaucoup mais la haine viscérale de Pétunia pour sa sœur avait également beaucoup aidé. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'y soient pas allé trop fort et que la population de Little Whinging voyait toujours le petit Harry comme un délinquant. Mais il devait tout de même s'en assurer. Heureusement pour lui il avait la personne parfaite. Elle lui était tellement dévoué qu'elle ne verrait absolument pas que Dumbledore manipulait tout son petit monde et qu'il avait d'une certaine manière orchestré la fin de cette famille. C'est donc un Dumbledore confiant qui attendait patiemment l'arrivé des nouvelles en prenant une tasse de thé au citron quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fraca.

"Professeur DUMBLEDORE!" Hurla une voix rauque et profonde. "C'est terrible"

"Allons Hagrid, calmez-vous mon garçon."

"Je suis désolé Monsieur le directeur mais c'est vraiment affreux. Cela concerne Harry Monsieur." Lui répondit le demi-géant tout en s'installant dans un large fauteuil que le vieux rabougris lui avait conjuré.

"Que se passe-t-il pour que vous vous mettiez dans un tel état? Je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien."

"Oh Professeur...snifff... Je ne sais pas par ou commencer. " hoqueta le gardient de Howgard.

"Par le début peut-être." Suggéra le vieux citronné tout en sentant monté une bouffé de colère devant se gros balour qui devait faire une montagne pour peu de chose.

"Oui... Vous avez raison directeur..." Dit-il avant de moucher son énorme nez dans une nappe a carreau.

"Ce matin vous m'avez demandé d'aller voir comment se portait le petit Harry. Je suis donc parti vers neuf heure et grâce à la moto que Sirius m'avait offert – vous savez celle qui vole et avec laquelle j'ai apporté Harry ce soir là, elle est bleue avec un side-car."

"Venez-en au fait..." Demanda plus froidement Albus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu mais heureusement que cela était Hagrid il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. "… mon ami."

"Oui, oui bien sure... Donc du coup, je me suis retrouvé dans le quartier Privet Drive vers 11h. J'ai réussi à passer innaperçue car il y avait un attroupement dans une des boutique du secteur. Quand je me suis présenté devant les Dursley il n'y avait que Pétunia Dursley, la tante d'Harry. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'elle m'a dit mais il apparement il n'était pas là. D'après elle il était parti lui faire une course et " cet ingrat n'est pas encore rentré". J'allais repartir quand j'ai entendu des gens dire le nom de la famille de Harry. En m'approchant j'ai vu que tout les gens de l'attroupement parlaient d'eux et du petit Potter... snifffff... Directeur... Le garçon...Harry... Il est mort ce matin dans l'épicerie du coin."

Après avoir lâchée la bombe, vous ne pouviez plus entendre dans le bureau du grand Abus Dumbledore que les reniflement intempestif du géant au grand cœur. Le vieux glucosé, lui, était vert, non pas de tristesse mais de colère. Comment le morveux avait-il pu oser mourir. L'élu de la prophétie ne pouvait être que lui. Il avait déjà de l'ascendance sur ses parents et leurs entourage et il avait manœuvré pour qu'il soit totalement acquis à sa cause et qu'il ne puisse jamais réfléchir par lui-même. C'était une tragédie car seul un autre enfant aurait pu convenir à sa prophétie et c'était une loque. Un être à peine sortie des jupes de son boulet de grand-mère. Il avait tout misé sur le mauvais cheval. Mais alors comment cela se faisait que Voldemort avait fini par être éradiqué par Potter si ce n'était pas lui le garçon de la prophétie? Ou alors ils étaient plus que deux. Ca devait être ça. Il devrait le trouver rapidement mais il était sûr qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps pour lui mettre la main dessus. Présentement le plus urgent résidait dans le fait de prévenir la communauté sorcière et que les journaux ne fouille pas trop l'histoire car il sentait que cette soudaine disparition n'était dû qu'aux Dursley et surtout au patriarche qui avait la main de plus en plus lourde aux fils de années. Il devait également se rapprocher de Gringotts pour pouvoir faire valoir son statut de tuteur magique et récupérer les biens des Potter. Rien que d'y penser le rendait euphorique. Un tel empire ne doit pas être laissé dans n'importe quelles mains. Et les siennes étaient plus que prête à recevoir leur dû. Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par le garde chasse se mouchant bruillament.

"Savez-vous ce qu'il c'est passé exactement?"

"Non, les secourts ne laissaient approché personne."

"Bien. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. Et ne dite rin à personne. Les gens n'ont pas à savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ils seront au courant assez rapidement par la presse."

"Bien Professeur."

Une fois seul dans son bureau, le vieux manipulateur goba une dizaine de ses infects bonbons au citron. Tous ses plans étaient à revoir et poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme il se demanda pourquoi il s'était levé ce matin.

oOo

Ce même matin de Septembre, dans la douce et Normale banlieue de Londres, se réveillait douloureusement un petit garçon dans un placard miteux. Il c'était fait violement corrigé par son oncle la veille au soir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Depuis quelques temps les punitions étaient de plus en plus violentes. Ceinture, coup de point et de pied. Tout était bon pour le battre et même si il était quand même résistant il avait depuis ma veille une forte douleur au ventre. Maintenant qu'il sortait un peu plus de son sommeil, il se rappelait du pourquoi de sa correction . Il avait osé se plaindre d'e son mal. Mais les monstres comme lui n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Il se devait de se taire et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Heureusement pour lui aujourd'hui il n'y avait que sa tante dans la maison et puisqu'il était malade il n'irait pas à l'école. De toute façon le lundi et toujours le pire jour en terme de corvée puisque les hommes de la famille Dusley s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour salir et déranger la maison et que la Tante Pétunia ne faisait jamais rien pour rendre plus propre la maison ses jours là. De ce fait le petit Harry en plus des courses se devait de briquer la maison du sol au plafond sans quoi il n'avait pas à manger de la journée voir plus.

Tout en préparant le petit déjeuné gargantuesque de sa « famille » il se faisait déjà mentalement une liste de ce qu'il aurait à faire ce jour là et bien que la fatigue et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus sentir il avait retenu la leçon et ne dit rien Le départ des deux pachydermes fut un soulagement pour le petit brun à lunette. Il put alors respirer un peu mieux. Depuis qu'il était levé il avait de plus en plus de mal avec reprendre son souffle. Toute sa cage thoracique le faisait souffrir et sa respiration se faisait entendre par un sifflement de plus en plus rauque. Au tant dire que ce simple bruit était une épreuve pour les douces oreilles de ses proches.

Pétunia l'envoyant assez rapidement dans la petite supérette du coin pour les courses du jour. Tant qu'elle en faisait le moins possible elle était heureuse. Le chemin vers le magasin de quartier fut l'un des plus pénibles qu'il eut à effectuer lors de sa courte vie. Chaque pas envoyait de désagréables vibrations dans sa colonne vertébrale et il cru plus d'une fois perdre conscience tant la douleur était vive. Le tour du magasin se fit doucement mais surement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prit d'une quinte de toux comme il n'en avait jamais eut. Il n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration et un liquide chaud et épais commençait à remonter dans sa gorge. Il finit par s'écouler au milieu de l'allée des conserves. Avant que ces yeux ne se ferment la pensé que tout allait bientôt ce terminé lui amena un dernier et trop rare sourire.

En cette matinée de Septembre, c'était la consternation dans la paisible ville de Little Whinging. Un enfant venait de mourir dans la superette du quartier de Privet Drive et tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une mort violente.

Ce furent surtout les médecins et la police qui n'en revinrent pas. Lorsque l'ambulance était arrivée sur les lieux les divers témoins leur avaient expliqué que c'était un jeune garçon d'environ neuf ans qui avait fait un malaise. Personne ne c'était approché de la jeune victime et certains disaient même qu'il faisait semblant. C'est donc avec un certain apriori que le médecin urgentiste s'approcha du garçonnet pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Quel ne fut pas sa frayeur lorsqu'il vit qu'une marre de sang c'était formé sous le petit corps, qui soit dit en passant était beaucoup trop petit et fin pour un enfant de cet âge. Le docteur Johnson, c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait, hurla ses ordres et demanda qu'on appel d'urgence l'hôpital le plus proche pour un cas d'hémorragie. Pensant avoir vu assez d'horreur dans sa vie de médecin, Johnson ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il souleva le T-shirt trop grand du petit. Des coups et bleus, des traces de point et de pieds, des lacérations témoignant de multiple coup de ceinture et autres ecchymoses marquaient le petit corps. Au premier regard on voyait bien que certaines côtes étaient cassées, même le bras droit avait un angle bizarre. Cet enfant c'était fait battre à mort. Le docteur Johnson n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-on faire cela à un enfant. Seul un monstre pouvait faire se genre de chose.

Pendant que l'équipe médicale faisait les premières constatations et prodiguait les premiers soins les choses s'aggravèrent pour le jeune garçon. Le corps fut pris de convulsions et le jeune garçon se remis à cracher du sang. Puis l'électrocardiogramme se mit à s'emballer jusqu'à ce que triste son continue se fasse entendre dans le silence de la modeste boutique. L'enfant venait de faire un arrêt cardiaque et malgré tous les efforts des urgentistes, le tracer resta plat.

Harry Potter, neuf ans, fut déclaré mort en ce triste matin de septembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt dix à onze heures quarante trois.

Tous les badauds furent écartés de la scène et l'ambulance repartie de là dans un silence morbide. Les médecins oscillaient entre tristesse d'avoir perdu une si jeune vie et rage quand au pourquoi de cette mort. Pour eux il ne faisait aucun doute que le jeune homme venait de succombé aux multiples traumatismes qu'avait subit son petit corps et que cela n'avait rien avoir avec des bagarres de rues entre enfants. Leur travail s'arrêtait aux constatations c'était maintenant à la police de prendre le relais.

En parlant des forces de l'ordre, chez eux aussi c'était l'incompréhension. L'enquête n'en était qu'à ses débuts et déjà les quelques témoignages qu'ils avaient recueillis ne correspondaient pas à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Les quelques commères qui étaient présentes désignait l'enfant comme un fauteur de trouble, un délinquant en puissance qui terrorisait les enfants du quartier et faisait sa loi sans que qui que ce soit puisse faire quelque chose. Pourtant en voyant son maigre corps il semblait difficile qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit car tout les enfants du secteur paraissaient en meilleure forme que lui. Quand les médecins virent les différentes traces sur le corps du jeune, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Une visite dans la famille de ce garçon s'imposait.

C'est le constable Mc Gregor qui fut charger avec son équipe d'aller porter la mauvaise nouvelle à Mrs Dursley . Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il tomberait sur la maison de l'horreur.

Lorsque Mrs Dursley leur ouvrit la porte, les bobbies essayèrent de la rassurer car la pauvre femme c'était imaginé qu'il venait pour son mari ou pour son fils. Ils trouvèrent assez étrange qu'elle ne mentionne pas son neveu mais patientèrent calmement qu'elle se reprenne. Tout en patientant, le constable Mc Gregor avait fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée et une chose assez inquiétante l'avait interpelé. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un deuxième enfant dans cette maison. Aucun jouet, aucune photo. Rien. Il nota cela dans un coin de son esprit en se disant qu'il devait tout de même essayer dans savoir plus sur ce gamin.

Ce n'est que quand le mari rentra pour le déjeuné que Mrs Dursley retrouva un semblant de calme.

« Pétunia je suis rentré. J'espère que le monstre ne t'as pas trop embêté aujourd'hui et qu'il a fait toute ses corvées. » Lui lança Vernon depuis l'entrée.

« Vernon, nous avons de la visite. Des messieurs de la police sont là. J'ai eut peur qu'il ne soit là à ton sujet mais apparemment ce n'est ni pour toi ni pour Dudley. »

« C'est pour cet ingrat qu'ils sont là. Qu'a fait cet incapable encore ? « grogna Vernon en entrant dans le salon.

Les policiers n'en revenaient pas. Au final ils avaient bien fait de suivre leur instinct. Clairement il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cette maison.

« Mr et Mrs Dursley installez vous. La nouvelle que nous avons à vous dire n'est pas simple. Aujourd'hui à onze heure quarante cinq votre neveu est mort dans la superette de l'avenue d'à coté. »

« Oh mon dieu. » s'écria Pétunia.

Vernon de son coté devenait plus blanc que blanc.

« Sait-on de quoi il est mort ? » demanda-t-il du petite voix même si il avait sa propre idée.

« D'après les premières constatations il serait mort suite à de violents coups porté au niveau de son thorax et de son abdomen. »

« Vous savez ce garçon était très bizarre. Quand nous l'avons recueilli nous avons espéré qu'il ne finisse pas comme ses parents mais apparemment rien n'y a fait. » leur dit Pétunia pour éloigné les soupçons.

« Ses parents ? »

« Oui c'étaient des marginaux. Ma sœur était malade psychologiquement et délirait assez souvent en inventant un monde fantastique. Son mari était un ivrogne. Ils se sont rencontrés dans un établissement spécialisés pour de gens comme eux. Peu à peu j'ai coupé les pont avec eux et un beau matin j'ai retrouvé mon neveu sur le pas de ma porte. Même si nous l'aimions et lui montrions toute l'affection possible il avait des crises de violence, il se tapait régulièrement dans les murs, le mensonge était devenu sa vérité. Nous avons tous essayé pour le sortir de là. En vain. »

Malgré le discours de Pétunia Dursley, les policiers n'en crurent pas un mot. Ils avaient au préalable appelé l'école et ils leur avaient dit que le jeune garçon était souffrant aujourd'hui et ne c'était pas présenté en classe. Ça plus le discours de Mr Dursley lors de son arrivée laissait entendre que le garçon n'était pas très apprécié chez lui.

Les policiers écoutèrent encore une petite demi-heure l'histoire de cette famille avant de demander à voir la chambre de l'enfant. Ils allèrent tous au premier étage et les Dursley montrèrent très rapidement la cambre de Dudley comme étant celle de Harry. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu était le tour d'un des bobbies dans la salle de bain. Salle de bain où trônait une ceinture en cuir encore imbibé de sang attendant sagement d'être soit nettoyé ou réutilisé. Lorsqu'ils virent ça, Pétunia voulu trouvé une excuse mais son mari commença à poussé des hauts cris et les quatre représentant de l'ordre durent s'y mettre tous ensembles pour le maitriser.

Le soir même tout Little Whinging était au courant que le jeune Harry Potter qu'ils prenaient tous pour un délinquant était en fait un enfant battu, qu'ils avaient au final tous fermé les yeux, que Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Dursley né Evans étaient les pires monstre que la petite ville avait jamais connu et qu'un innocent était mort sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe.

L'autopsie prouvera plus tard que les mauvais traitements remontaient à la petite enfance et que les deux accusés étaient coupables chacun à leur mesure car si Vernon avait la main lourde, Pétunia l'avait plus que légère en terme de nourriture et de soin.

Ce soir là en s'endormant dans leur cellule, les deux ex-tuteur d'Harry Potter se demandèrent pourquoi ils n'étaient pas resté couché ce matin.

 ** _Le prochain chapitre devrait arrivé plus rapidement._**

 ** _Voici le titre. A vous de deviner entre qui._**

 ** _"Première rencontre et premier désastre."_**


End file.
